KungFu Beat!
by skye8angel
Summary: [CHAPTER 27] ... Honey and Mori seems to have an eye for their new transfer student, HIBARI RYOUTARO, and it seems like the Host Club are not so fond of her... Oh dear... Or should it be the other way around?
1. Chapter 01 Hibari Ryoutaro

0000000000000000000000000000 

**_WARNING:_**

**_Sparklefaith_****_ I apologize ;C Read my message for you down there~~~_**

**_Ehem!_**

**_Not to be confused with Hibari Kyouya of KHR.._**

**_# Re-Editing: Grammatically & Rewriting #_**

**_# I promise it's getting interesting, tell me if I'm wrong! #_**

0000000000000000000000000000 

* * *

Somewhere in Ouran Private Academy, a seemingly messy and not very tidy new student was walking through the elegant high class hallway nonlonancantly looking for a quiet place to study. The student was wearing a black leather vest, white shirt, and black sleek jeans with the indoor shoes that could pass as _a very good looking model._

.

Well, if it wasn't for the huge sweater that hid those things under it.

.

And probably of the messy hair and the Kyouya-like glasses she had.

.

The student didn't buy the Ouran official uniform because it was just a waste of money _(actually there's one of the uniform that made her horrified beyond reason)_. Besides, claiming that she just too lazy to buy it and many other things she could do with the money.

.

The student found three music rooms. She tried to open the first one but failed. So she tried the second one. Another failure attempt. She was determined to open the third one, or she'll just give it a strong drop kick to force itself to open. With a little pray plus with a bit of cursing, she managed to open the door of the third music room, only to be greeted with rose petals and 7 handsome high school students in Ouran male uniform.

.

.

**HIBARI POV**

When I entered the room, the scent of roses entered my nose. In front of me, there were 7 male students. I was annoyed that was definitely the case. I thought I could study here. But nooo, the male species just HAD to be here! But, there are two of them that I know. Takashi Morinozuka and Mitsukuni Haninozuka are unfortunately my classmates. Boredom was written on my face. There are twins here too, looking rather dissapointed for some reason. The leader, a blonde male approached me with a rose.

.

"Ah, I see, so you prefer male? Which type do you prefer? We have..." he said.

.

*twitch*

.

"Ano, tono, this is boring... A false alarm..." the twins said.

.

*twitch*

.

"Hibari! You're a homo?" mitsukuni or honey said.

.

*twitch*

.

"... or do you prefer me?"

.

With the last line, I snapped. I slided my left foot behind him and chocked his neck with my hands, pushed him down on the ground. I've always hated clueless people and he seems to be the king of all idiots! The twins laughed at their leader. The girly-boy shocked his head and my two classmates seem to be in serious mode. They even had their fighting stand on. Ah... martial arts expert. So the rumors I heard about both of them are true.

.

The dark one approached to me. He seems to be looking at his book thingi and then looked at me again. What is he doing? Analyzing me?

.

"My apologies, senpai. Please forgive the idiocy of our king." he said. I held my palm up at him to pause for a moment. I just looked at him then at that idiotic king of them and back to the group behind the two. And then, my gaze fell on the twins.

.

"You're not supposed to laugh at him. You're supposed to help him. Laughing about your leader in front of a stranger it is as if you tried to show that you're being lead by an idiot, which also makes you a bigger idiot." I said and I saw them glared but didn't effect me what so ever. "And this is supposed to be a prestigious school. More like a school for brat-rich kids... This is getting loathsome."

.

Ah... I think I hit a nerve on one of the twins. He snapped and retorted back what I said.

.

"Look who's talking! Just because you're poor and can't even afford to buy our uniform, you don't even has the rights to criticize us! You only have the brains so who cares!" one of them said.

.

"Hikaru, calm down!" the other twin said.

.

"No, Kaoru, let me at him!" twin number one said.

.

So that makes the one holding him named Kaoru. And the temperamental one is Hikaru? I wonder who's older.

.

"Looks who talk back. The rich ones are your parents. Not you." I said. Oho? The calmer one clenched his fist. "You guys are just simply living on their wealth. If they were to throw you out on the streets, you'll die."

.

Ah... Again, I made them angry. It's fun watching them thinking back an answer. I let my hand down and face the dark one. He seems to be amused on what I was thinking.

.

"Now, you were saying?" I said as he pushed his glasses and looked at me.

.

"You've injured our king. In fact, I don't think his left arm is working. Hibari Ryoutaro-senpai." He said as he tapped that idiot shoulders. "And I believe you'll be charged for assault a student here." he said coolly.

.

"Ah, _a shadow king.__"_ I said in foreign language and saw him raise his eyebrow. "Kyouya Ootori isn't it?" he nodded "I'm an acquaintance of your father." I said without thinking.

.

That probably surprises him because his smiles changed. I can tell it is a fake smile. Probably because I said I'm an acquaintance of his father. I looked back towards the emotional twin. He seems to be in a defeat state. I looked at the girly-boy and notice something about him... No, HER... I took a few steps closer to the hostess.

.

"Now, why would a GIRL like you be in a HOST club, which is supposed to be full of BOYS?"

.

The whole club seems to be in a trance. Maybe they were too shocked that I found out so many flaws that this club has. I kneel down to the idiotic king and took off my scarf. I tied it at his shoulders along with his left arm. When it is done, I forcefully pushed his left arm and he screamed in pain. I told him to shut up and don't move if he wanted his left arm back. One more pushed, he finally can move his left arm once again, as if it was never broken in the first place. I stood up and offered him my hand. After that I gave them a wave of goodbye and left the room, leaving all of them pretty much speechless if I may say so myself.

.

.

**HONEY'S POV**

After the incident with Hiba-chan, the host club went back to normal. I was with my usual self and Takashi, but it seems that everyone else was bothered by what Hiba-chan capable of. Hiba-chan's a genius, good in self healing probably and seems to be very mature.

.

I saw Kyou-chan typing something. Maybe it was because of what Hiba-chan said earlier.

.

Tama-chan seems to be promoting the heroism of Hiba-chan just now and about how cool Hiba-chan is.

.

Hika-chan and Kao-chan seems to be distracted by what Hiba-chan said about points of view on life.

.

Only Haru-chan doesnt seems to be bothered even though Hiba-chan knows of her true gender. But knowing Hiba-chan, he wouldn't go as low as telling everyone about it.

.

I was too focused on my thoughts that I didn't even notice I've dropped my cake. KYAA! And I didnt even realize I ate the whole cake! The taste! I didnt feel it! Takashi cleans me up while the girls were almost faint because of our view. Takashi. I usually can read him when he thinks about something. But today, I can't read him at all. I wonder what he thinks about Hibari...

.

.

**MORI's POV**

Mitsukuni seems to be eating kinda fast today. But by the looks of it, he must be thinking about Hibari. Hibari. The way he took Tamaki down. An akido stand. Maybe Hibari is a martial arts expert. When he took Tamaki down, me and Mitsukuni quickly took our stand, as if he's a threat to the host club. After Tamaki's 'downfall', we somehow felt threaten. Maybe Kyouya could give us some details after the hosting ends.

.

Few hours later, before we're leaving the club room, Haruhi question startle everyone.

.

"Ano, senpai, who is Ryoutaro-senpai?"

.

Kyouya fixed his glasses before he answered with a sigh. Everyone including me took a sit. We were really curious about Hibari. Even I myself somehow find him, interesting especially causing Kyouya Ootori to sigh like that.

.

"For once. I had very hard time getting information." I swore I heard the others gaps. He was rubbing his temple before he continued. "This senpai had tight securities. All I know is that this senpai is a female and had a lot of wedding proposal. And they don't show much on national TV or news. A seemingly dark group?"

.

Interesting indeed.

* * *

**_ It is? I'm remaking, re-editing the story to make it more…. Sensible and understandable. (=_=) _**

**_To my dear sparklefaith:_**

**_ I finally re-read the whole chapters of KFB and yeah… Even I was a whole lot confused, and I'm the Author! Everyone please let me know if there's any confusing chapter or not making sense at all so that I could re-read and remake it again. Thanks~~ Oh!_**

**_To my loyal beloved readers:_**

**_ Please re-read it again! Review really appreciated!_**


	2. Chapter 02 Secret Admirer

0000000000000000000000000000 

**_WARNING:_**

**_STORY FLOW HAS BEEN CHANGED (A BIT/ A LOT)! _**

**_# Re-Editing: Grammatically & Rewriting #_**

**_I promise it's getting interesting, tell me if I'm wrong!_**

0000000000000000000000000000 

* * *

**HIBARI POV**

Hak! *move*

.

Hak! *moves*

.

Hiyaa! * a quick uppercut*

.

*the attacker thrown far away*

.

Dushhhh...

.

Everyone seems to be amazed with my ability. They applauded, while whispering about winning the tournament. I was barely breaks a sweat, and the guy who fought me was lays on the ground trying hard to catch his breath.

.

They had mistaken me for a guy. Maybe because of my height and my slim body, they didn't even notice they're losing to a girl.

.

Oh joy.

.

Again, all of them came towards me, asking for me to be a representative for the upcoming tournament. I wanted too, but I had to refuse. There's going to be a medical check-up and I won't be able to fight for the guys. Even if I did manage to break free but discovered during the tournament, they'll say that these guys are so weak that they have to send a girl on their place. They frown when I said no. Guilt builds up inside of me. And I quickly said that I'd be willing to train them. They were so happy, that it makes me happy.

I looked at the time and it is almost 6 pm. My secretary already told me about the meeting with the Ootori family tonight. A dinner actually. Ha! I bet that old geezer might tell Kyouya to get on my good side or something. Huh... I hate fakers the most.

.

I went to the changing room to get my clothes and change them in a giffy. After that, I bid the guys farewell and went outside. But somehow, I found myself standing in front of the host club door.

.

Wait.

.

What am I doing here? This place is where these losers are. Pftt... I turn around only to hear a click. Oh man! They'll think that I might be interested in them. Ah! HELL no! I pace up a little and walking forward away until the door fully open. I heard annoying voices. Ah. The idiot king and his clowns *the twins*...

.

I continue to walk as if I wasn't there in the first place. I had my I-pod on, so they might think that I was just passing by.

.

I felt a strange aura coming my way. And before I knew it, the idiot king was on the floor with me holding his arm, like wanting to break it off. I bet he was trying to get my attention by shaking my shoulders but only get him thrown over.

.

I looked over my shoulders seeing the other twin glare at me while the other one seems scared for the leader. Then, the two martial arts expert saw me and the position we were. I blink twice before letting their king go. I looked towards those to before turning back at them and leave their king in shock.

**.**

**.**

**MORI POV**  
I look towards Mistukuni as he just stares at her. He's thinking of something. He's not trying to kill her did he? But somehow, after kyouya told us about the truth about Hibari-san, Mitsukuni seems to be hesitating about her. I think it looks like a kid finally found his lost toy.

.

When she looked at us for a moment, I can see that Mitsukuni stare at her with awe in his eyes. Does he finally looking at her differently knowing her real gender already? Is like he's in love or something... Wait. Is he?

.

"Takashi, let's go! It's getting late. "

.

"Hai."

.

We both walk to the limo. Mitsukuni seems hesitate for a moment but finally have the courage to ask me something.

.

"Ano, Takashi... What do you think of Hibari-chan? "

.

Ahh... I just knew it. He's in love. He even blushed when he asked. If he wants to be with Hibari-san, then I will help him, even if it kills me.

.

"I think of her as a comrade. Why? Are you interested Mitsukuni?"

.

He blushed. I was right. He's in love. He kept saying that his father was an acquaintance of her and apparently his father saw the feminen version of Hibari. I was a bit jealous, seeing how he describes her as a masterpiece even though Mitsukuni never saw the picture himself. I just nodded at every statement he said.

.

.

**HONEY POV**  
I thought that I should tell Takashi how I felt towards Hiba- chan. He beat me to it by asking me whether I was interested or not. I can't believe I was readable! HUaaaaa! I just want to hide myself. I told him what my father told me about his meeting with Hiba-chan. I could see the curiousity in his eyes. Takashi... He has been so nice towads me and sacrifices everything for me. Can he... sacrifice her for me? Or should I sacrifice her for him? Huaaa! I'm so confuse! hUhhuhuhu...

.

Once I reached home, I bid Takashi farewell. As always, the dinning table is full with cakes. I finished with one but then, something father told me rang in my mind

.

.

"_She despises sweets the most. She can't do well with sweets. I guess that''s her only weakness"_

.

.

Oh my... A complete opposite of me... What should I do?

.

Ohohhohoho... I need to think of a plan... To get her to like sweets! Yeay! I'll tell Tamaki tommorow. Now cakie! Your mine!

.

Muahahahahahaha!

.

.

**HIBARI**** POV**  
I was standing in-front of the mirror in my wardrobe and look at myself for the last time. I was debating earlier what to wear for the dinner before finally went to my casual clothing, which consists of black jeans with mid-length boot; the top was a plain white shirt with my favourite leather black sleeveless jacket. I'm about to eat at Ootori's house. Wait! Why do i even have to do this? I WAS an acquaintance, but when am I'm eating there? Man, this is boring...

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~NEXT DAY~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

Yesterday was not my day. Probably because of the semi tense atmosphere, my female secretary attitude and me giving her a death glare. I had two secretaries by the way, a male one who was with me since I was little. And a female one who was hired recently but hell! This GIRL is too much of a flirt! SHE TIRED TO FLIRT WITH ME TOO! And apparently she schedule the dinner and came with me because of one, the head Ootori really want to had a business chat with me and two, she's aming for one of the sons. Oh yeah, go ahead and have your fun cause you're ain't getting any after this. I had my usual conversation with the head Ootori, about pharmacy stuff, building designs, new lots and stuff. The youngest one I notice kept observing me like a hawk even though he tried to hide it. Hey! If he has hawk eyes, I have the emperor's eyes. I didn't say anything about the host club or how I even met the boy to the father that's for sure. And the food fit the mood. Ok, fine! I was starving ok?!

.

I made my way towards class. I had to wear something pleasant, so my only secretary bought me a MALE uniform. Good thing he didn't buy the other one cause I'm not wearing that weird dress *_shudders*. _Most of them even the teacher thought I was a male anyway, so, yeah. I even have my own female fanclub here... I think I made some guys think that they're homos... Bwahahahahhaha! I'm so evil. When I entered the class, there's a rose bouquet. At first I thought it was Ootori's doing but naaah. But the two martial arts experts are here so maybe it was from them? Nope. Why am I getting paranoid? There's a card inside the roses. I read it and I was thinking whaaa?

.

.  
_Roses are red_

_Violet are blue_

_When you read this_

_Know that I want you_

_... From your secret admirer..._

.

.  
What the... A stalker... All the girls squeal in joy. But I felt that two pairs of eyes were on me. Mitsukuni and Takashi... They'll probably tell Tamaki about this incident...


	3. Chapter 03 Momentary Peace

0000000000000000000000000000 

**_WARNING:_**

**_STORY FLOW HAS BEEN CHANGED (A BIT/ A LOT)! _**

**_# Re-Editing: Grammatically & Rewriting #_**

**_#I promise it'll getting interesting, correct me if I'm wrong!#_**

0000000000000000000000000000 

_Inspirational song: _

_Final Fantasy VII Advent Children Tifa's Theme (Piano Version)_

_Final Fantasy VII Advent Children Aerith's Theme (Piano Version)_

* * *

Hibari Ryoutaro went through a lot of hell, in her terms, due to the mysterious admirer that she apparently had. A bit troublesome since she has no idea whether it was a guy or a girl.

.

That's the problem.

.

Which gender was it?

.

Because of the mysterious letter, both genders mostly had been surrounding her, guys keep envying her, stating how lucky 'he' was since Hibari was a new student, and became a hot-stuff within the week while the female population won't stop going gaga over her.

.

And the fact that she wore male student uniform, which seems to be fitting her way too much, seems to boost up her unwanted popularity.

.

The two hosts who were there during the whole commotion started, thought about telling the host club. But since the host club was in Hibari's blacklist, they decided to keep quiet about it. Both of them were interested in Hibari, so they were trying to get on her good side. But, news travels fast in Ouran, especially if you are one a kind. And, no news can escape the mighty Ootori, since he took notice of what the Lady of the Ryoutaro family is capable off. Ahh... The boy seems to have something up on his sleeve.

.

Apparently, Hibari is anti-male. She somehow despises male species and now, she seems to be heading towards anti-female too.

.

Why?

.

Well, having your private space invaded, feeling as if everyone watching and take note of your every move can even make the sane one insane. With the little sanity she had left, she went to the Karate Club to do some exercise. She needs something to distract herself from all the hiatus.

.

.

**HIBARI POV**

Okay, I need my space! Usually these people would leave me alone since they thought my clothing was weird. But noo~~ that guy just had to buy the damn uniform! And the hell with the stalker thing! Because of him or her, I'm feeling I'm getting watch by a watch dog! It's suffocating!

.

I glad I bought my Karate Uniform. And apparently, there was no practice for the Karate Club today... Sweet! I have my own time! Breathe in... Breathe Out... haaaa... Okay! Karate time! First, warming up with ten laps around the hall non-stop. Check! Next MEGA Stretching! Check! Looking forward, I saw a gym. Yeah! So cool! There's actually a gym here. Kami-sama, I Love yOU! I when to the nearest punching bag and...

.

Is that a dummy?

.

A dummy!

.

They actually have a dummy here! Hell yeah I'm gonna try them! I've been longing on trying deadly moves that apparently will results to death if it used on human.

.

Okay Mr Dummy! Here I come. Side kick at the heart, then the throat, next the jaw and finally with a very powerful one to the back of the head. Suddenly, Mr Dummy was headless. I felt my world was crushed by thousand of meteoroids.

.

TT^TT

.

NOOOOOOO! (big anime chibi mode crying)

.

MR DUMMY, Y U NO HEAD? *sob*sob*

.

Devastated since I have no more dummy to try on my other moves, I look around to find another way to release my now increasing annoyance. I felt eyes on me. I look around to see shadows. And there were some fragrance smell along with a clicking sound. Great! These girls know that I'm here. Stalkers much?

.

With a huge sigh, I went to change my uniform and left the damn place. But, when I reached outside, I saw another love letter in pink color. Scratch that, there's two love letters in pink color. I still felt the gaze before and another new gazes now. Take it? Or not take it? Heck! I'm leaving it! I'm not gonna take it again. I felt those people keep watching my whole training and I can't concentrate with this situation. I think there's a hole on my back because of the intense staring _*shudders*._ I need another solution.

.

Whenever there's a problem, I need music!

.

Not hearing them, playing them by hand. This is going to be a bit troublesome.

.

For once, I was thankful for this good looking face that was gifted to me. I manage to get a music room key, and oh dear joy, it had to be next to the bizarre club. Oh, why don't you look at that, the doors connected! It must be my lucky day...

.

NOT!

.

I stood in front of the kiddies door, listening. I had to make sure that they weren't there yet. I felt myself emitting a dangerous aura, with all the annoyances I had. But why didn't I leave you ask?

.

Easy.

.

Because I'm a good student.

.

It was quiet, so it's pretty safe to assume that they're not there. Even a few minutes of playing can relaxed me. I opened the curtain and saw the piano. I always wanted a white piano. But, since the black piano at home was the last gift my parents bought for me, I can't change it. But let's forget about that.

.

The winds flew gently onto my face as I closed my eyes exhaling the scent of nature from outside. Yeah, this school still had their own redeeming qualities. I opened the board and slid my finger to the keys. Ah. They'd been maintaining this piano. Good! The wind still blew gently. I closed my eyes, reminiscing to the sweet memories that were stored deep in my mind. Smiling, I played the feeling that I had thought. **_(_****_Author's note: _****_In this case Final Fantasy 7 Advent Children - Aerith theme_****_/_****_Tifa theme_****_ – dunno, I listen to both!_****_)_** I could smell the Sakura's since some of the petals made its way towards me. With the breeze from the wind of the outside and spring flowers blooming with its might, I have to say, this would be pretty awesome for a romantic movie scene.

.

Only ... I'm playing the male part.

.

.

**NORMAL POV**

The host club was having a spring cleaning, as to what Tamaki said; it is a commoner's practice when spring was around the corner. Everyone was given their respective jobs, with the help of all the customers who were present there. It seems they were enjoying too much seeing that they don't mind as long as they can spend time with their beloved hosts. The young Ootori, who apparently was observing from the door which connected next to the piano room, claiming that he had another important thing to do than joining the party. As he was jotted down notes about random stuff, he heard music playing. Apparently, he wasn't the only one who heard it.

.

The host club happens to open their window and our dear Hibari also happens to open hers. When she plays the piano, their other side could hear it so clearly. The young Ootori open the door quietly and silently, to see another male student playing the piano. At first, he thought it was just another student probably practicing for a recital, but he was interested when he found out it was Hibari. Smirking, he jotted some notes, probably planning for the future use.

.

.

**HONEY POV**

Ano ne, we were doing some spring cleaning! Me and Takashi just finished our jobs and now currently sitting with our customers. We were having cakey with chocolate-tea drink! Yummy! Haruhi made the best dessert and drink! I notice that Takashi was looking out the window before he stands up and open it. Uwaaaah! The Sakuras were soo beautiful. With the petals coming in and the piano background music, it's like a dream!

.

Wait.

.

A piano?

.

I glance at the area and see Tama-chan is here looking confused like I did. As far as I know, only Tama-chan plays piano here. So, if everyone here, then who's playing the piano? I look at Kyou-chan and he was smirking with the door opened small enough for only him to see. Who was it?

.

"Mitsukuni."

.

I look at Takashi and nodded at him. Apparently he wanted to see it too. In a flash, everyone stands in front of the door, which has been fully opened by the way. Takashi picks me up and put me on his shoulders. I smiled and patted his head. Then, I saw a male student playing the piano... Wait... Hey! It's Hiba-chan!

.

.

**TAKASHI POV**

We look to see Hibari playing the piano. The piece she was playing... was so beautiful. I look up too Mitsukuni to see adoration in his eyes. Not just him, Tamaki, Haruhi and even the twins even though they tried to hide it. I even saw Kyouya eyes smile genuinely. Ahh... I shift my gaze towards the customers and they seem to be highly strung than usual. Some already fainted; some was trying hard not to squeal while some seems to be lost in their fantasy world.

.

I guess we can call this 'Hibari's Effect'?

.

The windy evening makes the sakura petals lands perfectly. But knowing Hibari, she probably going to be annoyed once it's all over. I can already predict that her fans are going to be increase ten fold. I guess Kyouya also notice this.

.

She ended her piece with a sigh. She looked very peaceful. Suddenly, an arrow missed her sit by inches. I saw her twitched. She took the the arrow which has a letter stuck to it. I saw her face turn pale.

.

.

**HIBARI POV**

I finally got the momentary peace that I wanted. With a sigh, I look up to breath in the scent of the Sakuras that made its way inside when I opened the window. Then, I felt a very fast movement missed me by inches and landed on the bench me currently sitting on. There was a letter. Should I take it or not? But, this is probably a challenge letter. Doubting but still taking the letter, I was horrified with the contents. Why? I read it out loud without realizing.

.

.

**_Like a flower blooming in the slums,_**

**_Your magical piece has enchanted my heart,_**

**_Along with your forever beauty,_**

**_Let's meet when the time comes,_**

**_Love,_**

**_Your Secret Admirer._**

.

.

Great...

.

Different handwriting.

.

Another stalker.

.

I heard mega squealing from the door, and turned to see the whole host club with their customers.

.

Great, more stalkers!

.

Curse my bad luck!

* * *

**_I recommend you guys to hear the OST ^_^ you'll understand what I meant… Hihi_**


	4. Chapter 04 Bad Luck

0000000000000000000000000000 

**_WARNING:_**

**_STORY FLOW HAS BEEN CHANGED (A BIT/ A LOT)! _**

**_# Re-Editing: Grammatically & Rewriting #_**

**_#I promise it'll getting interesting, correct me if I'm wrong!#_**

0000000000000000000000000000 

* * *

Hibari Ryoutaro reached her humble home soaking wet.

.

Wet.

.

Yes, wet.

.

Her bit of fluffy hair now looks flat covering her eyes like a big fluffy puppy got thrown into a pool.

.

But why walking you asked?

.

Apparently, her car broke down. She felt weird as it never happened before. The driver told her to wait for a moment as he'll call back up to pick her up. Seeing that the day seems innocently crystal clear, she told him that she would walk home by herself. She needed her frustration to lessen, seeing that going to the academy had cause most of her frustration. Therefore, she decided to walk. After half way of walking, it suddenly rains cats and dogs. There's no shelter up ahead. She didn't even bring her umbrella. Having no choice, she ran as fast as she could until she reaches home.

.

The maids quickly rushed towards her, one with a towel, another one to take her coat and bag, and one more bought her tea. Suddenly, the maid who was carrying her tea tripped, throwing the tea at Hibari's body. Screaming a bit, causing the entire maid to come to her rescue. A strong manly-like maid carries Hibari bridal style to the bathroom, putting her in the shower. When she turned the water on, again, it was hot water. And the hot water seems to be a bit ... no, way too much hotter than usual causing her to scream in high notes.

.

Annoyed with the increasing pain and increasing clumsiness that seemingly to strike the house, she kicked out every one of her maid out of the bathroom leaving her alone to handle it. Sighing, she quickly took off her uniform and another maid came to deliver some ice. Hibari told her to leave the ice outside. The maid did so, leaving the ice in front of the bathroom door.

.

After cleaning up and ensure that her wounds pains lessen, she wraps her towel carefully and went outside the door. As she took her first step, she suddenly slipped forward, having no time to react. She fell flatly on her face and it hurts like hell. She still felt cold due to the rain, and bathing in the cold water didn't help either. She felt her nose hurts, rubbing them with her hands. She felt liquid. She looked at her hands and saw blood.

.

.

**HIBARI POV**

Great! First I got soaked by the rain, then get spilled by hot water, getting bath with mega hot water, counter back with a very cold ice tub, and finally fell on the floor like an idiot. What the hell is wrong with me? Does the world hate me?

.

When I tried to stand up, I felt my ankle hurts like hell. Looking at the source of my down-fall, I saw a plastic bag full of ice. Oh dear joy, why the hell did she put it there of all places?

.

And why don't you look at that, the clothes are at the opposite site of the room. Oh dear me, how am I gonna go there. I looked around trying to find something that would help me up. I saw one of my kendo stick. I tried to grab it but I think I need to move a little bit. It was hard, that's for sure. Another painful movement and I got my Kendo stick. Using it as a support, I move slowly, well more like limping, to my clothes. Lucky me, they put my clothes on the bed.

.

They moment I tried it on, I felt a sharp object hit my stomach. The hell?! What's a needle doing on my shirt?!

.

Okay, calm down Hibari.

.

If you panicked, things will turn out worst.

.

…

.

Well, I don't know what's worst than this already.

.

Okay, I've put my clothes on, bandage my wounds, re-arrange my foot strain and finally relaxing on the bed. My notebook was on the table and I opened it to look at the work that my secretary left for me. I opened up and redesigned few things on the building. Oh, I was using cable, never liked the battery. Since doing this work actually calms me down, I was too immersed in the work that 4 hours has passed. I was about to save the finished work when suddenly, the lights out.

.

Nada.

.

None.

.

No electricity.

.

What the hell with my damn luck today?

.

Oh dear lord, please forgive this humble servant of yours as I will be sinned for the curses I'm about to speak.

.

.

~(TT^TT)~

.

.

After hundreds of beautiful words I have pronounce, the black out still hasn't been recovered yet. I sighed as the rain outside didn't lessen at all. Thunder roar in the night sky and the room was too dark to even see anything. I heard the door open. It was Gutejal. She was the one who carried me like a princess earlier.

.

"Madame, forgive us. It seems like the thunder struck the fuse box. We cannot fixed it unless the rains stops." she said.

.

With a sighed, I looked at my work. Out of all day, why did I pull out the batteries today? This needed to be submitted tomorrow and so is my homework. I got no choice, I told Gutejal to call the nearest hotel, saying that I'll be staying there for the night. She agreed and went outside. Few moments later, Gutejal came with the driver. Another maid came came to pack my things. Gutejal carried me again bridal style to the car. I was glad the lights were out, and I'm on the ground floor. I can't imagine if they were to take me to my room upstairs earlier. It would have been a bad decision.

I reached a familiar hotel. It's a five star hotel apparently. And there seems to be a party by the time I reached there. I heard a familiar voice. If I'm not mistaken ... It's those host club members. Dammit! Of all time, why today?! I can't let them see me like this. Those brats, no doubt about it, won't let me hear the end of it.

.

"Getujel. Code D"

.

"Huh? Now madame?"

.

"Yes."

.

And so, I was disguise as a hooded person, while checking in using Getujel name. She helped me out the most... Remind me giving her a raise. We made into the lift safely before the host club arrived. Letting out a sigh, I looked at Getujel as she contacts the driver. Getujel looks after me as if I'm her own daughter. She did tell me she lost her family due to poverty, and that supposedly she only have my household left. She was determined not to lose another one. That is what I was told by the others. We arrived at our room and let fate takes over.

* * *

**NEXT DAY**

**~~~~ Hibari POV~~~~**

* * *

Okay, I seriously feel like hell. I didn't get enough sleep thanks to the works I had to redo. I didn't eat from the moment I returned last evening and only drank coffee, which was trying to keep me up for finishing everything. My foot still hurts like hell, but I can barely walk without looking like I was limping. And now, if anyone ever comes to me, I'll probably shout at them. Not having enough sleep will get me very cranky. Sleeping for thirty minutes doesn't help. Don't do it people! I'll probably pass out in class.

.

But why didn't I leave to be absence you asked?

.

Easy.

.

There's a pop quiz today.

.

Yippy~

.

And I didn't even study for it.

.

But my brain moves fast. Thank you dear lord for the photographic memory you gave me. It's a good thing I'm always focused in class. Talking about class, during the whole session, I saw everybody kept eying on me. Even the two host. Argh man! I need my space! When the bell rang for recess, I left the room immediately. I went to the cafeteria, I felt everyone eyes on me. And it was the same eyes I received moments ago.

.

It was my turn and I wanted to order the special menu today. When I was told the last person before me was the last plate, I swore I felt lighting strike me. I mumble for set B, a set that has bread for take-off, but when I reached my pocket for my wallet, I twitched.

.

It's not there.

.

I quickly rushed to the classroom only to find more love letters on the table. My place was stuffed with it. What is wrong with these people? I felt dizzy all the sudden. And my stomach won't stop grumbling. I felt darkness was taking over but at the last minute, someone caught me. And whoever this person was, they have a very warm hand.

.

Dear lord.

.

Please don't take these warm hands away.

* * *

**_ Anyone want to take a guess whose hands were those?_**


	5. Chapter 05 Class Confession

_Dear lord...Please don't take these warm hands away._

0000000000000000000000000000 

**_WARNING:_**

**_STORY FLOW HAS BEEN CHANGED (A BIT/ A LOT)! _**

**_# Re-Editing: Grammatically & Rewriting #_**

**_#I promise it'll getting interesting, correct me if I'm wrong!#_**

0000000000000000000000000000 

* * *

Hibari Ryoutaro opened her eyes to see that she's in a very large white room, with an IV drip on her left arm. She closed her eyes, trying to adjust with the current clarity. She could feel the morning breeze as the bed she's laying on was beside the window. It has a cool warm air that can lighten up the mood. She could smell flowers by her bedside, and heard birds singing with its might. It was all a blur as to what had happened and so does her current vision.

.

Oh.

.

Where's her glasses?

.

Moving her free arm, she saw shadows of people up-front, trying to get their attention. They didn't seem to notice her movement. She felt someone put their hands on her forehead, probably trying to get her temperature. The hands that reached her forehead seem to be very cold and warm at the same time. Maybe it was the same person who saved her? She couldn't tell. She wanted to say something but her mouth won't open. Voices were heard, but she can't tell who's who. Sighing inward, she felt once more her dizziness, and soon, darkness taking over.

.

Mitsukuni Haninozuka and Takashi Morinozuka along with other classmates were talking to the school doctor, trying to get the confirmation with Hibari's condition. It was self study session at that time, so, many came to visit Hibari.

.

Some bring her flower, where in the world they got it, I have no idea.

.

Some bought some food since they overheard the school doctor said that her stomach is empty.

.

While some bought her things, since she probably won't be waking up anytime soon.

.

.

**MORI POV**

"She has bruises which I think is from something sharp like a pocket knife perhaps? And some wounds which I think are from hot water, and her nose seems to be almost broken along with her ankle with almost from sprain. I don't know what happens, but she looks like came out from a dangerous fight and made it..." Kyouya told me.

.

I was surprise when I saw Kyouya in the infirmary. He told me that he had something to do there and we met by chance. I went with Mitsukuni along with our entire classmate to see Hibari's condition. Earlier this morning, we noticed that Hibari looks too paler than usual. Her face seems flushed. And even the teacher notice she didn't look too good but shrugged it off seeing the annoyed face Hibari had on earlier.

.

Why would anyone wanted to hurt Hibari?

.

Kyouya told me that he asked the doctor to somehow conceal Hibari's real gender. He told her that no one actually knows what Hibari's family background really is, as her family before the accident, works like a shadow, rarely appear on nation TV or magazine.

.

I was surprise.

.

How come someone who doesn't appear in papers or news, have so many marriage proposal?

.

As if he read my mind, he told me that he did some research regarding Hibari's family, and it apparently was too hard to crack that he had to hired a professional hacker to obtain information. Kyouya seems to be very interested in Hibari. That may cause some unpleasantness towards Mitsukuni. But if we were to look at a more confirming side, Kyouya actually had a chance to Hibari, seeing that his father was an acquaintance to her.

.

WAS.

.

But knowing Hibari, she'll reject it immediately. But Kyouya doesn't seem to be interested in Hibari in that perspective.

.

No.

.

He seems to be interested in Hibari in another perspective.

.

Ahh...

.

Those eyes.

.

It's the same eyes when we tried to recruit Haruhi.

.

.

(=_=')

.

.

He saw a money maker.

.

.

**MITSUKUNI POV**

We have no idea who was the one carrying Hiba-chan to the infirmary. By the time we reached class, the other students told us someone swept her away very fast that they didn't see the culprit. Then we heard that Hiba-chan has been taken into the infirmary. Kyou-chan was there too and he told us that Hiba-chan was in a huge fight yesterday.

.

Huaaaaaaa!

.

Hiba-chan in a fight?

And injured tooo?

.

Wow...

.

Who ever fought with Hiba-chan must be sooo strong that can cause her injuries. De-mo, who would ever hurt Hiba-chan? I saw Kyou-chan jotted something down. I wonder what he's thinking. He told Takashi that he's going to investigate Hiba-chan attacker. I nodded and agreed with his decision!

.

"Ne, Kyou-chan, if you found out whoever that person or gang was, let us know immediately nee?" I said with determined eyes.

.

"Honey-senpai, you're not suggestion violence are you?" Kyou-chan said as he pushes his glasses.

.

"But Kyou-chan, I'm not using any violence... I'm just gonna... Giving them a fair warning?" I said.

.

Kyou-chan didn't look convinced but knowing Kyou-chan, he has something else on his mind. He put a small box next to Hiba-chan.

.

Wow!

.

Kyou-chan left her a gift. But that box looks familiar though.

.

He then excuses himself, probably going to tell Tama-chan about this. When he left, everyone from the classroom came to see Hibari. There are some girls and guys who took this chance to hold Hiba-chan hand. They look so sad but happy at the same time.

.

Weird!

.

The whole class suddenly started to voice out their inner minds. I guess they always wanted to make her acquaintance but Hibari's not letting anyone close to her. But the conversation seems to be heating up.

**_(Author: I made-up the names since I don't know what class 3A students names are.)_**

.

"Wow, Ryoutaro-kun looks so handsome without his glasses..." Midori said.

.

"Yeah, he looks too handsome. And I'm a guy!" Akun said.

.

"But he still looks very cool wearing these spectacles. It made him look so mature..." Hana said.

.

"Haa... I know right? If only he was in a host club." Ayano agreed.

.

"I wish Ryoutaro-san would actually open up a bit. He's like putting up a huge wall with us. Don't you think so guys?" Maito said.

.

"But, Ryoutaro-kun must have been frustrated with all of these love-letters!" Miko said.

.

"Hmmm. Maybe it was you ladies are the one causing his frustration, seeing that you guys keep giving him love-letters." Rakodo said as he pointing fingers to others.

.

"What? Don't blame us! Rakodo, you even sent him a love-letter!" all the girls said it while pointing at Rakodo.

.

"What? I did not!"

.

"Don't lie man, I know your hand-writing, that one was definitely yours!" Hayasaka said.

.

"Kazuma, Mitsuhiko, Tamoru, Nanako, you guys too! Heck, I think everyone sent him one!"

.

"We didn't sent any love letter! It's a...ummm... friendship letter!" Ryuuji said as every male agreed.

.

"No no no! Honey-kun and Mori-kun did not send any right?" Ayano said as she looked at us.

.

"No, I don't think they would seeing that you guys are pretty busy with the host club right?" Kisha said.

.

"Ahh..." Takashi answered and the others seems satisfied.

.

"Oh, all of you are here." All of us turn around to see our English teacher at the door and looks a bit curious. I look around and see that all of our classmates are here. No wonder she came with curious eyes.

.

"Ah, Sensei! Is it your class already? We sooo sorry! Ano ne, Hiba-chan fainted!" I said with my teary puppy eyes.

.

Yeay! She's no longer mad! She blushed and smiled at me. She did tell us that she likes cute things and I was glad that I was gifted with this face! I saw her blushed when Takashi looked at her and bow, follow by all of us. I guess she likes Takashi, ne?

.

"Oh, Haninozuka, don't worry, I was told that Ryoutaro fain- Wow! That some bruise! What happen to Ryoutaro?" Sensei said as she comes closer to Hiba-chan.

.

"Eh... Sensei, why don't you call Ryoutaro-kun by his first name?" Ayano asked.

.

Ah! That's right! Other than me and Takashi, others called her by her family name. Even the host club does so.

.

"Hmm? Oh, if all of you, his classmate, called him by his last name, what do you think a teacher like me has a chance told call him so intimately?" She said.

.

"But sensei! We think Ryoutaro-kun loves you!" Danshina said.

.

"Ah! Now that you think about it, only in your class Sensei, Ryoutaro smiled!" Kaboki said.

.

Eh...

.

Hiba-chan smiled?

.

I looked at Takashi and he nodded.

.

EHHHHH?

.

Takashi knew about this but I don't? Takashi seems to notice this and bent down to my level. He whispers in my ears, saying that everyone notice Hibari seems to be more relaxed in English class than others. And since his seat is the perfect seat to see Hiba-chan's expression, so he knows.

.

Uwaaaaahhh!

.

Takashi!

.

Y U NO TELL ME EARLIER? (TT_TT)

.

We heard some grunting, and look to see Hiba-chan mumble. We went closer to her, trying to find out what's she's thinking. Does Hiba-chan sleep-talking?

.

"Get away from me." she said as she shot her eyes up scaring everyone in the process.

.

The fact that she said in a very low voice makes it scarier.

.

I felt my phone vibrate and saw a message from Kyou-chan.

.

Eh?

.

Why Kyou-chan would send me a message now?

.

.

_"Honey-senpai, I forgot to tell you one thing. She's an AB type."_

.

.

I read it out loud and everyone went to the opposite side. EKKKKK! Hiba-chan's so scary! She reminds me of Kyou-chan when we disturbed his sleep to go to the commoners' mall! I swore I saw a dark aura surrounding her and her eyes were burning.

.

EKKKK?

.

Hiba-chan!

.

Calm down!

.

She was about to reach something next to her before suddenly she passed out again.

.

But this time, there was someone who knocks her down. It was her maid I presume...

.

Eh?

.

I think I saw this woman before... Gutejal Charmist, a legendary heir to a royal family?! What's she's doing here?

.

"My apologies, my master seems to be very... cranky when someone disturbed my master's sleep. Please excuse me as I take he-him home." She said as she carried Hiba-chan carefully.

.

Hiba-chan.

.

Have some scary... connections.


	6. Chapter 06 Hibari's Knowledge

**_Hibari's full extent of knowledge. ^^_**

**_Chapter from the host club point of view._**

0000000000000000000000000000 

**_WARNING:_**

**_STORY FLOW HAS BEEN CHANGED (A BIT/ A LOT)! _**

**_# Re-Editing: Grammatically & Rewriting #_**

**_#I promise it'll getting interesting, correct me if I'm wrong!#_**

0000000000000000000000000000 

* * *

The host club currently standing in-front of a huge mansion, the same size as the Suoh 1st main household, as told by Kyouya. Everyone was in their casual clothing; even Haruhi came with flowers and some soup she made at home.

.

But, why did the host club come to visit Hibari Ryoutaro even though they seems to dislike her, you asked?

.

Well...

.

.

**~~~~ FLASHBACK~~~~**

_Tamaki Souh makes a dramatic move when he heard from his fellow host that Hibari Ryoutaro is in the school infirmary, with bruises which seems like came from a huge fight. Kyouya Ootori told him that Hibari Ryoutaro looks very unwell. Tamaki surrounding suddenly turns dark, and a spotlight was on him, with rose petals falling. All the hosts sweat-dropped__,__ seeing their King in his normal idiotic mode._

_._

_"My hero, Hibari Ryoutaro-senpai, is unwell? We must visit her at once!" He said._

_._

_Everyone seems reluctant, especially the twins, about visiting Hibari. Honey and Mori already planned to visit her, whether the others wanted to or not._

_._

_"Tono! Why do we have to visit that-that-that thing?!" Hikaru said as he finding the right word to describe her._

_._

_"That's right! She doesn't even like us! I bet if we go there, she's just gonna kicked us out!" Kaoru said as he agreed with his brother statement._

_._

_"We are not going to visit that monster!" They said together._

_._

_Haruhi on the other hand, seems to be distracted by something else. Kyouya who notice this took the initiative to ask her._

_._

_"Something on your mind Haruhi?"_

_._

_"__Don't get me wrong senpai but c__an I be excuse from this little mission? I need to study more." she said after a long thought._

_._

_"And why is that?"_

_._

_"My ranking dropped."_

_._

_"EHHH? My daughter?! What happened?!" Tamaki said as he went to jump towards Haruhi, but she slide forward, causing Tamaki to crash towards the wall. Everyone sweat-dropped watching the hilarious sight._

_._

_"Hmm... That might be a problem." Kyouya said as he looked at his mini clipboard._

_._

_"Why is that a problem Kyou-chan?" Honey asked, seemingly puzzled._

_._

_"Haruhi is a scholarship student. She needs to maintain the number one position in every exam to ensure her scholarship to be continued... Or she will have to drop school." Kyouya said as he looks at Tamaki for his reaction._

_._

_"EHHHH?!"_

_._

_"Ahh... Don't worry, they giving me a make-up test next month for improving my grade, so-"_

_._

_"Then Haru-chan have to leave school?"_

_._

_"Noooo! Haruhi can't leave us!"_

_._

_"Then we should tutor her!"_

_._

_Everyone suddenly take out their glasses and put them on, looking more professional than before. Haruhi sweat-dropped at the sight, as all of them urging her to choose any tutor she likes. She backed off a little before running away from the host club room, only to bump into a teacher. Horrified, Haruhi quickly help the teacher up and apologize._

_._

_"Ah, Fujioka-san, what's the rush?"_

_._

_"I apologize Sensei! Actually-"_

_._

_"Ah, Sensei, you still look as beautiful as ever!" Tamaki said as he appeared suddenly, kissing his sensei's hand while moving around with dramatic movement._

_._

_The sensei blushed scarlet as she saw the other hosts came in view. They all were wearing glasses. She quickly regains her professionalism, by trying to grasp the situation. She saw the trouble look Haruhi had and the eagerness from the other hosts. Then, it clicked!_

_._

_"Are all of you, by any chance, trying to tutor Fujioka-san?" She said as everyone nodded._

_._

_"Well, If you don't mind me giving my opinion from an educator's point of view. I'm not trying to be rude but, Hiitachin twins, both of you ranked lower than Fujioka so you're not a good option." She said as the twins pouted._

_._

_"It will definitely the way around, with me teaching them..." Haruhi mumble but the others couldn't hear._

_._

_"Hmm... Souh-san and Ootori-san, you two seems to be a good option but, you two only specified in certain studies so even if you two do help, Fujioka-san might have to find another tutor for the subject that the two of you not are not taking. So, you two are considerable." She said as the two acknowledge the sensei's statement._

_._

_"Haninozuka-san and Morinozuka-san, you two seem to be a good option too, but just like Ootori-san and Souh-san, you only specified in certain subjects. Besides, both of your ranking dropped. Didn't you know?" She said as she saw the shock faces the other host has, with the exception of Kyouya._

_._

_"Eh? Senpai! What are you ranking?" The twins asked, clearly shocked._

_._

_"Ano ne, my rank is number 2 and Takashi is number 3! Isn't that right, Takashi?" Honey said looking at Takashi as he nodded__ with his usual 'Ah'__._

_._

_"Eh, but senpai, you told us that you answer everything correct! Why are you in 2nd place?" Tamaki asked the tiny host._

_._

_"Why are all of you panic with Honey-senpai and Mori-senpai ranks?" Haruhi asked, clearly confused._

_._

_"Ahh! Because Haru-chan doesn't know much, Honey-senpai always in the number one spot!" Hikaru said._

_._

_"And Mori-senpai always in the number two spot!" Kaoru continue from his brother's words._

_._

_"Therefore, it's actually weird someone is capable of beating them!" they said as their face inch closer towards Haruhi but Tamaki drag the two away from her reached. The teacher sweat-dropped at the sight._

_._

_"*Chuckle* If I may, it's true that Haninozuka-san answered everything correctly. But, there is one student who notice that one of the question statement seems to be wrong, or rather, doesn't seems to make sense and then corrected it along with the answer. So, that student got extra marks." The teacher said as she saw the curious look from the hosts._

_._

_"But Sensei, from what I know, you never makes mistake in preparing the question paper. Ever." Kyouya said as he adjusted his glasses._

_._

_"Hmmm? Of course I don't. I just thought that I should try something different on the last test and someone notices it. And, that person exceeded my expectation. So, Fujioka-san, if you want to find the perfect tutor for you, who can cover all of your studies range, even though that person doesn't take some of the subjects you are taking, I highly recommended Hibari Ryoutaro. He's in class 3A if I'm not mistaken." she said as the third years nodded._

_._

_"Eh? Why him of all people, Sensei?" The twins asked, clearly annoyed._

_._

_"Ryoutaro-san has this some sort of special ability of understanding things far better than anyone else. I've asked him to take an IQ test after he entered Ouran, and believe me, his result was a surprised one. I overheard a teacher said that he has a photographic memory, so that means, he can remember anything his eyes set on, even for a few seconds. Even the things he doesn't want too." She said as Kyouya jotted down some of the new information he received._

_._

_"Does that explain why Ryoutaro-senpai doesn't seem to be interested in thing people normally does?" Tamaki asked, curious about his beloved hero._

_._

_"Hmm... I guess, when some people, which the society labelled them as a genius, tends to know things far better than anyone else, their judgement will change entirely. For example, if anyone makes a funny joke, which is actually a funny one, he will be the only one not laughing at all. Because he perceived the joke in his own understanding." the teacher said as she closed her eyes, after giving a lot of thought about the strange transfer student._

_._

_"Oh? Have you seen him like that sensei?" Haruhi asked._

_._

_"Actually, everyone knows the class clown of 2D right?" she asked as everyone nodded._

_._

_"Ah! That senpai is a high class comedian! His jokes are the best!" The twins said, smiling remembering the funny joke they heard by chance._

_._

_"That kid told 5 jokes that can cause people laughing till breathless to Ryoutaro-san. But all Ryoutaro-san did was looking at him strangely and said 'Are you finished?' I know I was there." she said confirming her memories._

_._

_"SEE! __That THING__ is a monster! How can he not understand a funny joke?" The twins said, confirming their own version of Hibari._

_._

_"But sensei, won't Ryoutaro-san reject the offer of tutoring? He doesn't like to associate with other during class. I highly doubt he would actually tutor one." Takashi said. Everyone was surprise as they acknowledge it as the stoic host longest dialogue they heard so far._

_._

_"Well, we won't know unless we try, right? Ryoutaro-san is not a bad person. He just... as I said perceived things differently. If you know how to actually communicate with him, you'll get along just fine." she said assuring the host club about the strange student._

_._

_"I think I'll try to look for other option sensei." Haruhi said as she still isn't convinced she'll get the help that she needs._

_._

_"How about this, after your club activity Fujioka-san, come to the teachers lounge. I'll give you a recommendation letter for you to give to Ryoutaro. I'm sure he'll accept it." the teacher said, assuring victory on their side._

_._

_"I understand Sensei, I'll come visit you after club session." Haruhi said smiling lightly._

_._

_"Well then, if you excuse me, I have a meeting to attend. Please send my regards to Ryoutaro if any of you are going to visit him. I heard his condition wasn't good earlier."_

_._

_"We'll do sensei." Kyouya said as all of them bow to the teacher._

_._

_The teacher left and suddenly the host club was crowded with their customer. It was time to start the club session._

**~~~ END FLASHBACK~~~**

.

.

"Alright everyone! Let's go greet Ryoutaro-senpai!" Tamaki said as everyone nodded.

.

It seems like it was another of Tamaki's plan to make sure Hibari would accept tutoring his beloved daughter for the sake of everyone. As the gate of the Ryoutarou's estate opened, they walked in, greeted warmly by the maids and butlers of the household.


	7. Chapter 07 House Call

_Host Club house call ;D_

0000000000000000000000000000 

**_WARNING:_**

**_STORY FLOW HAS BEEN CHANGED (A BIT/ A LOT)! _**

**_# Re-Editing: Grammatically & Rewriting #_**

**_#I promise it'll getting interesting, correct me if I'm wrong!#_**

0000000000000000000000000000 

_Insprirational song: _

_Final Fantasy VII Advent Children – Tifa's Theme (Piano Version)_

_Beethoven Romance for Violin and Ochestra in F major op.50_

* * *

The host club was impressed with the interior design of the mansion. Even though the mansion was located at the outskirt of the town, they admitted it was worth-while going there. The host club is currently at a living room, which has a black piano in it.

.

Tamaki Souh, who was interested with the piano, makes himself comfortable as he opened it and plays Bach Pachebel's Canon, Beethoven's Fur Elise and finally a lively tune from Mozart's Piano Sonata in D+ 1st Movement. With the Sakura trees surrounding the mansion and the garden finest view from the porch through the see-through glass wall, and windy breeze that seems to be greeting the host club. Tamaki felt happiness as he plays the piano in that condition.

.

Kyouya Ootori was seen examine the living room, looking at the family portrait displayed there. He also seems to be looking everything that can provided information about the Ryoutaro household. He notices the garden and walked outside to the porch. He was amazed with its condition and design. He had been to England, where is said to be home of the gardens. But he had to admit, this garden has him clearly impressed. An English themed combine with Japanese style is the best if you actually know how to do so. He took out his mini black book and jotted down some notes while enjoying the morning breeze.

.

Hikaru Hiitachin and Kaoru Hiitachin admitted defeat as the mansion design; carving and others truly impressed them. Marble floor, finest silk curtain, warm family-like fire place... There was so much that they can't seem to make a list out of it. Both of them enjoyed architecture and interior designing the most, noted that Spain's design is their ideal one _(If I'm not mistaken). _The mansion that they are currently in has multicultural combination, from Asian style, to English style and the European style. They have marked this place as their guide in construction. Currently, they were only allowed to explore the living room. They are genuinely excited for exploring the entire mansion, once they got the approval from Hibari.

.

Mitsukuni Haninozuka was astonished at the large mansion and the comfortable sofa he sat on. He looks around to see things that might interest him. He saw Kyouya outside the porch and went there. His eyes lit up like a small kid when they go to the playground for a first time. Excited, he enjoyed the morning breeze as Kyouya did and chit-chatted few things about Hibari during class session.

.

Takashi Morinozuka was currently observing every picture his eyes lay on. He was impressed that Hibari didn't change much, keeping her seemingly short hair - long hair style since childhood. He saw a picture of Hibari and a middle aged man, who he presumes is Hibari's late father. She was wearing a black dress along with white flurry coat, a white boot and black stylish sunglasses. She looks very sophisticated and high class. He smiled looking at the picture. Then he moves to the next picture, a picture of Hibari and the maids, with her in her casual clothes. Hibari indeed look like a male, with the semi-large t-shirt she wore in the picture along with baggy pants. In fact, her hair was shorter than she has now. And the fact that she's slightly taller than Tamaki only strengthen the fact people will easily mistaken her for a male.

.

Oh.

.

For your information.

.

Honey is 4'9" which is 144.5 cm

Haruhi is 5'1" which is 155 cm.

The twins are 5'9" which are about 175 cm.

Kyouya is 5'10" which is about 178 cm

Tamaki is 6'0" which is 183 cm.

Mori is 6'2" which is 188 cm.

.

Therefore, Hibari Ryoutaro is probably about 6'0 about 183.5 cm.

.

Yes...

.

I know.

.

She's waaaay too tall for a female.

.

But Takashi understood the family gens of the Ryoutaro Household when he saw the full family picture, to see that all of them are actually taller than Hibari.

.

'I guess that kinda explain why they rarely in public ... They would stand out too much.' Takashi thought as he continues to observe the other pictures.

.

.

**HIBARI POV**

Right now, I'm in bed, being spoiled by Gutejal. She feed me, cleaned me, and all the things that should be done. Gutejal insisted that she wanted to take care of me by herself, and let the other maids to continue their work. Even though I was told that she was from a very poor family, sometimes I found that hard to believe. There's something about Gujetal that keeps bugging me. Especially since that she actually never told me her last name.

.

But whatever!

.

She took care of me and I respect that.

.

She probably has her own reasons for not telling me at all.

.

I still feel weak, but not as awful as two days ago. My family doctor told me to rest for a few days, seeing that my condition got worsen after Gutejal bought me home from school. Therefore, I'm glad today is Saturday, a good day for me to relax. I saw Gutejal uneasiness. She has something to tell me but hesitate...

.

Does she think I would leash out on her?

.

"What is it Gutejal?" I said with a cough.

.

My sore throat makes my voice turns to male voice.

.

"Madame... I... I'm curious as to why you wore a male uniform and cut your long hair. You really look like a male right now. Were you trying to hide something?" Gutejal asked, in a low voice.

.

"You want me to be a spoiled brat, Gutejal?" I asked as I raised my eyebrows and I saw her blushed. "What's wrong?"

.

"Sorry Madame, I didn't mean to offend you." She said and I notice that's not just it. She has something else to say but still hesitating. "Yes?"

.

"And uh… I guess I'm still not used to hear your manly voice. Haha..."

.

Huh...

.

I did remember that Mother once said whether God's was playing a trick on her, leaving a male soul in a female's body. But I told her that I'm happy with myself and thankful for the Lord decision. I assured my mother that I'm still a woman, inside out, despite my appearance. She was happy when I said that.

.

"Hmmm... Well, I guess I'm no longer fond of long hair and decided to cut it. Besides, with this body, do you think I would look good in the female uniform?" I said to her.

.

Both of us imagine me wearing that yellow school uniform that all the female students wore. I felt lighting struck me with the image of myself. We shake our heads vigorously. I would look like a drag queen! Even if I was born female, there is no way I could pull that off.

.

Dear Lord.

.

Please cleanse my memory of that horrid image of myself just now.

.

Two knocks on the door and a butler came in. His name is Fay. Yes. He's an English descendant of royal butlers that has been searching for the perfect family to provide his service. He served my late-father when he was still in his teens. So now, if I'm not mistaken, he's in his late or mid twenties. But his service is first class! No wonder my late father would grow fond of telling me about Fay.

.

And the fact that Fay is taller than me, my late-father said something marrying me to him if there's no man out there who could handle me.

.

...

.

Yes.

.

My father has a very wild imagination.

.

"Madame, you have guests." he said while bowing down to me.

.

"Stand up, Fay. When you say guests, can you describe them to me?" I asked rather curious. Unless they are authorities from Ouran, neither student nor teachers knows my address.

.

"Certainly Madame. There are seven people. One is a girl, two identical twins, an elementary school student, a foreigner, a double-black stalker wearing glasses, and a tall one, I think it's the guardian?" he said as he tried to remember.

.

Wait.

.

Identical twins?

.

If I'm not mistaken, there's only one pair of twins in Ouran.

.

And those two are from the host club.

.

I laughed while clutching my stomach, even though I was in pain, the way Fay describe them, it was way too funny because it's true!

.

He got the concept right about the host club. I also thought of the same thing when I first met them. Coughing stopped my laughter as I tried to catch my breath. Fay and Gutejal looked very worried. Gutejal patted my back while Fay brings me some water. I drank the water after I have calm down a bit. I was laughing so hard, tears come out. I opened my eyes, smiling at these two people who I thought of the as a part of my family.

.

"Yes... I know them Fay. But I'm surprise they actually know this place." I said as Fay turns serious.

.

"Should I ask them to leave then, madame?" he asked.

.

"No. Bring them here." I said.

.

Fay excuse himself as Gutejal fixed my clothes, looking a bit proper for the guest. Well, I may hate the Host Club, but I never was a rude host for any type of guest who came. Even if they did get on my nerves. Gutejal open the sliding mirror door and let the windy breeze enter my room.

.

"Madame. It's a good day for a walk today. Are you fit enough to have one?" She asked as her stare never left the view.

.

"No. I don't think so. I think I'll just enjoy the day sitting outside in a few moments. Can you please bring me something to eat and drink?"

.

"Certainly madame." Gutejal then excused herself.

.

Minutes after she left, another knocks were heard, and the host club entered my room.


	8. Chapter 08 First name

0000000000000000000000000000 

**_WARNING:_**

**_STORY FLOW HAS BEEN CHANGED (A BIT/ A LOT)! _**

**_# Re-Editing: Grammatically & Rewriting #_**

**_#I promise it'll getting interesting, correct me if I'm wrong!#_**

0000000000000000000000000000 

_Inspirational song: _

_Final Fantasy VII Advent Children Tifa's Theme (Piano Version)_

* * *

Today, a line was formed in front of a music room. The line was so long, that even the teachers were so shocked to see it.

.

Why a long line was formed you asked?

.

In the music room, where a club was established called the Host Club, had a special guest. And apparently, that certain guest was the caused of the sudden madness formed in that Academy. Plus, most of the female population of Ouran Private Academy came to the club because of one thing.

.

To see Hibari Ryoutaro close up.

.

Hibari Ryoutaro, who was known to be a cold person and rarely socialize with any club, other than martial arts related club for personal preference. Apparently, the Newspaper Club finally had their big break with a true story for once. The news of Hibari Ryoutaro seen walking towards the direction of the host club were rapidly spread like a virus throughout the whole academy.

.

Currently, squeals and excitement can be seen in every girl's eyes as the host club open for business earlier than usual. They watch Hibari like a hawk (_seriously, even their eyes sparkles) _every tiny movement from her makes them squeal in delight. Haruhi was with Hibari at that time. And Hibari has the special ability of ignoring people when she in her study mode.

.

Kyouya was smiling, clearly happy with today business income. He looks at the charts seeing the number of customers increased ten fold. Nodded, he looked outside the door, seeing the princesses waiting patiently. He felt pity for them, having to wait for a long time. For business purpose, he pulled out his phone and call the furniture store to deliver more sofas ASAP. The moment he closed his cellphone, the truck came and unloaded all the sofas. The ladies were very happy, even though he charged a bit higher than usual.

.

They don't mind though, as long as the get to see Hibari.

.

.

**HIBARI POV**

"Okay, do you get it Fujioka?" I said in a manly voice, coughing as my sore throat did not recovered leaving the male voice with me. I took a sip of the lemon tea she had prepared for me earlier to sooth my throat. Ah… That's better.

.

Haruhi Fujioka, she's such a nice kid. I can see she really wanted to succeed in her life. But I have no idea why a hard-working student like her, ended up in a ridiculous club like this. I thought that helping her out would lessen her burden. She listens to me very well and asked questions when she was confused. The subject we are currently revising on is a subject that I never took before. I asked her to give me her text book, reference book and notes and read them in a flash.

.

Hmm.

.

It's a pretty easy one if you asked me.

.

I can ace this subject on a first try.

.

But why did I end up here in the first place?

.

I closed my eyes as Haruhi trying to solve the question I gave to her a few moments ago. It's all because of that day when these people visited me. It's not like they meant any harm or anything. It's just that I felt somehow my space was invaded.

.

.

_~~~~ FLASHBACK LAST SATURDAY~~~~_

_"Ryoutaro-senpai, how are you? I bought some home-made soup." Haruhi Fujioka said, if I'm not mistaken._

_._

_"Ne! Hiba-chan! We bought the homeworks and notes on the day that you missed." Haninozuka said__._

_._

_"Hibari Ryoutaro senpai! My hero! I cannot believe my eyes that I'm seeing you unwell but you still look so strong! Here are roses for you, my hero!" The idiotic king said as he shoves a bouquet of roses to me._

_._

_Ahh..._

_._

_This boy._

_._

_Lucky for him I wasn't feeling well, or I'll throw him away like I would always do when I see him._

_._

_"Ryoutaro-senpai, such a warm home you have..." The young Ootori told me._

_._

_Hmm?_

_._

_Did they explore my house already?_

_._

_I bet he was the one who got my address._

_._

_"Hibari, please have these." Morinozuka said as he put some pills on my palm._

_._

_I watched for a moment before a glass of water made was given. I looked at him, trying to understand his action. He nodded at me, telling me that it's for my own good. He has his good points, so I choose to believe him._

_._

_"Ryoutaro-senpai... We..." the twins was... shuttering?_

_._

_They seem to be having a problem of telling me something. I haven't utter one word since they enter__ed__ my room, since my throat still hurts. So, observing them is kinda fun. Especially since they have no idea what I'm thinking about._

_._

_"Senpai, they were astonished by your__s__... Umm... Mansion. Right now, they are debating what to say to you." Haruhi said monotone._

_._

_Haha._

_._

_I like this girl._

_._

_"We do not! We only like the design so there!" the twins said as they crossed arms._

_._

_"Anyway Hiba-chan! We came here to ask you a little favor." Haninozuka said as he used that high-pitched voice that I found very annoying._

_._

_I looked at the others as they nodded and Haruhi gave me a letter. I read the letter and looking back from the letter to Haruhi multiple times._

_._

_I see._

_._

_But when I gave my reply, all of them looked very shocked._

_._

_Why?_

_._

_I simple said, 'Ok'._

_._

_Helping others especially if they really wanted to study is a good thing right?_

_._

_Why do they look at me like I did something I'm not suppose__d__ too?_

_~~~ END FLASHBACK~~~_

.

.

I sighed as I remember that. Hmm. Somehow I get the feeling Ootori using me to lure customers in. I felt like a displayed item in a museum. But it's a good thing he made some rules, which customers are not allowed to get near me. He even draws a circle on the ground, where it seems to be the off-limit area. Ignoring them, I continue to teach Haruhi. I felt someone's presence beside me. I look up to see one of the twins. I think this one is the younger one. He has these somewhat kind eyes.

.

"Oh... So that's how you solve the problem," he said, with full understanding.

.

"Oh? You have a problem too, Kaoru?" I said and he looked a bit shocked.

.

"How do you know I'm Kaoru?" he said.

.

"Hmm... How do I say this, you guys looks different to me no matter how identical you are."

.

Suddenly the other twin came and hugged his brother. They made eye contact and evil smirk emerged on their faces.

.

"Then, want to play a game, senpai?"

.

"Game?"

.

"Please ignore them, Ryoutaro-senpai..."

.

"It's 'Which one is Hikaru' game~~~" they said together.

.

I looked around to see the girls looks extremely excited, while the other host looks pretty curious as to how I would guess it. I felt a tugged on my sleeves to see Haninozuka. He smiled explaining the situation.

.

"Ano ne Hiba-chan, no one can guessed as accurately as Haru-chan. Haru-chan is the first ever to differentiate both of them!" he said as he moves his bunny.

.

"It's true, even I'm still trying to guest who's who..." Tamaki said as he appeared beside Haruhi.

.

"Ah..." Morinozuka said...

.

I think those are most of his words I heard him spoke.

.

.

**HONEY POV**

We overheard the twins were about to play games with Hiba-chan so I went there to explain to Hiba-chan. Takashi follow me too. Then Tama-chan appeared. I notice that when I was explaining things to Hiba-chan, she kept looking at me.

.

Uwaaaah!

.

Were there some cake on my face?

.

I heard the twins tried to get her attention but her gaze never left mine. I was nervous but I still want to see Hiba-chan beautiful sky-blue eyes. With the window behind her, makes her eyes shines. I keep playing with usa-chan. Suddenly, Hiba-chan shift her position, so that she actually facing me fully.

.

Uwaaaah!

.

I think I look like a tomato now!

.

I heard the girls squeal. But what they were squealing about, I have no idea.

.

"Say, Haninozuka. Why are you being so familiar with me?" she said as her gaze still at mine.

.

Eh?

.

"Let me rephrase that. Why are you calling me so intimately by my first name?" she said as she observes me.

.

She looks like more curious than angry. Waaaaaa~~~ Why? Why does everyone looks at me like that? Takashi!

.

.

**MORI POV**

Hibari just asked Mitsukuni why he called her by her first name. Mitsukuni flushed at the sudden question. I can tell Hibari not making enemies with anyone, she's just somehow looked curious. Is it because no one actually called Hibari by her first name before?

.

I saw Mitsukuni looks at me, asking for my help. I was a little taken back as I too am the only one who calls Hibari by her first name. Wrong words could be disastrous. I thought for a while the words that I should speak off. Then I overheard our customers said something back.

.

"Honey-kun, kawaaii!"

.

"Honey-kun looks like a kid being scold by his daddy!"

.

"Ryoutaro's manly voice! Kyaaaa~~~"

.

"Thank you kami-sama for giving Ryoutaro-kun a sore throat!"

.

"Ryoutaro-samma~~~"

.

"Eh? Honey-kun is in love with Ryoutaro-sama?"

.

(*O*) "MOE!" (+w+)

.

The whole club went in an uproar and suddenly, an engine machine could be heard. The host club turns dark and a spotlight was on at a certain position. The floor open to reveal a familiar laughter could be heard.

.

It was Renge.


	9. Chapter 09 Soap Opera!

_It's Renge... It's moe action time!_

0000000000000000000000000000 

**_WARNING:_**

**_STORY FLOW HAS BEEN CHANGED (A BIT/ A LOT)! _**

**_# Re-Editing: Grammatically & Rewriting #_**

**_#I promise it'll getting interesting, correct me if I'm wrong!#_**

0000000000000000000000000000 

* * *

"Ho~Ho~Ho~Ho~Ho~~~ Honey senpai is in love with a male student? And a handsome one too... Oh~~ Looks like someone might take your place, Mori-senpai~ Hohohohohoho~~~ Please provide us with some Moe action~~" Renge said as she looks through a binocular, with her usual cat's mouth.

.

(*w*) - Like this.

.

"Renge-sama! Could this be...? Moeee?"

.

"Ahh! Renge-kun... Renge-kun can eat 5 bowls of otaku rice!"

.

"Kyouya-sama! Please continue to provide this type of entertainment for the future!"

.

Hibari Ryoutaro still didn't move her gaze from Mitsukuni Haninozuka. It was as if the two are in their own world. While the others are clearly excited for the malexXxmale love in the club other than the twins' brotherly love, Takashi Morinozuka seems to be a little bit disturbed with the current situation.

.

Oh, why maleXmale love you asked even though Hibari is a girl?

.

Other than the host club and Ouran higher authorities, everyone thought to themselves, or rather, believed that Hibari as a MALE.

.

Plus the fact she wore a male uniform, standing 6'0" tall, and apparently has a good looking male-like face unlike Haruhi strengthen the people's theory...

.

Not that she care about it.

.

.

**_MORI POV_**

"Hibari "

.

I called her and she looked at me through the corner of her eyes. She raises her eyebrows, probably asking me to continue to whatever I planned.

.

"Does it upset you we called you by your first name?" I said monotone.

.

By this time, I felt myself in a soap opera, with the three of us as the main cast. I look through the corner of my eyes to see that somehow, only the three of us are in the circle that Kyouya had drawn earlier.

.

Haruhi, Tamaki and the twins manage to slipped out at the moment and currently watching intensely beyond the circle. Wait! Is that popcorn?!

.

Kyouya somehow manage to get a recording camera on his hands.

.

And the outside condition suddenly turns cloudy, threatening to rain, setting up the somehow perfect mood.

.

The customers were also watching eagerly to see our reaction for each other.

.

.

(=_=')

.

.

This is getting weirder.

.

"Morinozuka. Why do you call me by my first name, then?" She asked in her low voice. If it wasn't for the fact that I know about her real gender, I would probably be disturbed a bit by now, thinking I would fall for a male companion.

.

"Mitsukuni."

.

I said and Mitsukuni woke up from his daze. He looked at me before smiling a bit, thanking me for waking up from the daze situation. I heard squeals and shush from our audience. Hibari's position doesn't change on bit, but her gaze did. She looked at me and the return to Mitsukuni, repeating the same process all over again.

.

"Ano ne Hiba-chan, that's because we think of Hiba-chan as our friend! We really love Hiba-chan!" Mitsukuni said in his usual high pitch voice. I saw the uneasiness from Mitsukuni posture. Hibari was still looking at him intensely. I can't tell what type of intense look she's giving, but it was as if she's analyzing him.

.

" ... Is that all?" She said, clearly not buying it.

.

I saw Mitsukuni fluster. I have to help him. He just somehow confessed his feeling to her and she seems to notice this.

.

No.

.

She wanted to hear it from his mouth.

.

"Hibari. You've put up a wall against everyone. We really want to be your friend, if only you could believe that." I said.

.

I heard some 'Awww…' and 'So sweet' from the others. But again, Hibari doesn't buy it. What should I do to distract her from this topic?

.

" ... Why don't you two just tell me you are interested in me? No need for the lies." she said and I swore I felt my heart jumped.

.

"And when I say you two, I meant you two in front of me right now." she said.

.

I heard a major squeal that was so loud, it echoes's inside the room.

.

How could she say that so calmly?

.

Did the teacher really mean it?

.

A genius like her thinks of things in another perspective?

.

She is indeed looking uninterested and bored, but somehow still focused on the topic.

.

"I read a book once since I don't actually understand this type human emotion." She said as I'm sure everyone sweatdrop. She talks like she's not even a human. "It says in the book, when you called someone by their first name, the intimacy level between the two people increased rather than calling the family name, which people used for trying to get familiarize with each other." she said and looks for our reaction. Then, she continued.

.

"When we first met, you two are the only one who dare to call me Hibari (first name) rather than Ryoutaro (last name). Does that mean you two are intimately interested in me?"

.

"Hiba-chan, I-"

.

"Don't lie. I'm only curious. I can tell when you lie or not. "

.

"Hiba-chan... We really want to be friends with you... Why...*Big teary eyes* Uwaaaaaaaaaah!"

.

Mitsuki said as he suddenly burst into tears. He ran towards the opposite room, and I follow suit.

.

Does she really doesn't understand anything?

.

Or simply just making fun of us?

.

(=_=) ?

.

Why am I asking all of you about this?

.

.

**NORMAL POV**

Tamaki face turned serious after he watched Honey ran to the opposite room, burst in tears. He doesn't understand his hero. No, he's not mad at his hero for making anyone cried. He felt pity, that his hero doesn't understand the most wonderful feeling in the world.

.

Was it because she never had anyone to love?

.

Or was it because she lost the ones she loved and vow to never love again?

.

Either way, he didn't feel comfortable with this situation. As he tried to take a step, Kyouya firmly gripped his shoulder, preventing him from moving forward.

.

"Kyouya? Why are you stopping me?"

.

"Tamaki. I know what you're feeling right now, but look around." Kyouya said and Tamaki did. He saw the customers were partically glowing but he wasn't.

.

"I can see that the customers are enjoying this." He said as his gaze returns back to his best friend. "But, I don't like the cause of it." Tamaki puts his hands on Kyouya's sholders "We should help."

.

"Tamaki..."

.

"The host club exist for bringing happiness to the _ladies_, remember?" Tamaki said still looking intensely at his friend's eyes. Well, it was one of those rare days where Tamaki was being a leader rather than a prince. Kyouya chuckles before Tamaki smiled.

.

"Heh... I guess you're right." Kyouya smiled, thinking that the King has something up in his sleeve.

.

.

**HIBARI POV**

I guess I hurt Haninozuka's feeling? I felt hatred gaze upon me to see the twins were the one who caused that. I felt a pity gaze from the idiotic king... Wait. Even though he was always the most annoying one, right now he looks different. He looks like someone who is...determined? I saw that he tried to take a step towards me but that sly host stopped him.

.

Hmmm?

.

Why do I feel like I somehow gonna regret this?

.

I looked at the ladies as they kept staring me like a hawk… Is that popcorn?! Otaku rice?!

.

(=_=)'

.

I feel like a TV, airing a soap-opera.

.

I guess I have to go apologize then?

.

Even though Haninozuka and Morinozuka kept saying of wanting to be friends with me, the 'feel' that they were giving out was somewhat suspicious. I mean, the guys in the Karate club when I first have a spar with them, some of them wanted to be friends with me, and the feelings were indeed of a friends worth. But these two? I saw Ootori's gaze upon me, and somehow got the message he was trying to send. Well, whether I like it or not, this thing has to end now. Or it'll be too awkward for them to be in class with me.

.

Yes.

.

You heard me.

.

For THEM.

.

Me? I like the silent treatment. If everyone ended up hating me in Ouran, I don't mind really. My private space would return. Haa... Being the nice guy, um... girl, I guess I had to fix this up.

.

.

**_NORMAL POV_**

Hibari ran her hands through her hair, looked slightly troubled. The ladies were excited, thinking how this drama would actually end. She sighed and she restlessly stood from her seat and went to the direction of the opposite room. They others follow suit behind her like a lost puppy. All of them were surprised to see Hibari stopped just in front of the door, still looking a bit trouble. Banners and cheer-squad suddenly formed, urging her to go through the door. Hibari keeps looking troubled and frustrated. The hosts were taken back. Was Hibari this vulnerable?

.

But one host notice the acting.

.

He was curious as to why Hibari suddenly playing along with this thing.

.

Probably has something she wanted from the host club.

.

Hibari takes a deep breath before knocking on the door and entered it.

.

Honey was still crying while Mori kindly comfort his beloved cousin.

.

.

**_HONEY POV_**

Huaaaa... I can't believe I burst into tears in front of Hiba-chan and everyone! I keep hugging Takashi when he follows me to the next room. I was sooo sad. I know Hiba-chan was just curious, but... but... I'm just sooooo sad!

.

Huaaaaaaa!

.

Takashi patted my back like he always did when I don't feel so good. Well, at least Takashi's with me. I heard the door opened and felt Takashi slightly tensed.

.

Eh? Could it be Hibari?

.

"Haninozuka. Can we talk?" I heard Hibari call my name.

.

I don't want her to see me in this condition, so I shook my head. I felt Takashi hands on my shoulders and pushed me away. I was shocked.

.

Takashi?

.

Are you on Hibari's side?

.

I notice that Takashi kept looking at the other direction so I look too. Apparently, whatever Kyou-chan was planning is still on. And none of the customers seems to be sad about this. In fact, they seem to be more eager than earlier.

.

Did Hiba-chan do something when we ran away?

.

She couldn't possibly be playing along would she?

.

I felt someone gripped my shoulder and spun me so I would be staring at their face.

.

Uwaaaaaaaaaaaaah!

.

Hiba-chan!

.

Our faces are toooooooo close!

.

If I were tripped in front of her, we would kiss! I felt my face blushed scarlet and I could feel her breath. It was a scent of lemon and…

.

EKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKk!

.

TAKASHI! (TTxTT)

.

"Hibari, stop teasing Mitsukuni." I heard Takashi said. Hiba-chan keeps staring at me before she let her head down. I couldn't see her face. She looked back up and said the things I wasn't expecting for her to say.

.

"Sorry Haninozuka. For somehow makes you sad."

.

"Ano ne *sob* ... call me by my first name, then? I would be very happy." I said.

.

I want her to call my name!

.

Say it Hiba-chan!

.

She stares at me while I looked at her with a determined face! I want her to know that I'm serious about this.

.

"Ok... Mi-tsu-ku-ni... There?"

.

I blushed. I heard some squeals and some 'kyaaaaaa' from the others. I think I even heard Haru-chan screamed. But then Hibari did the unexpected.

.

She put her right hand on her lips and then put them on mine.

.

Did she just?!

.

"Indirect kiss." She said.

.

.

.

(*O*) "Ryoutaro-sama! MOE!" (+w+) the customers scream in a very high pitch.

.

.

.

(O.o) "Ehhh? Ryoutaro-senpai ?!" all of the host club scream except Kyou-chan who twitched.

.

.

.

She got closer to my ears and whispers something to me.

.

"Mitsukuni, you should know..." I felt my eyes sparkle.

.

Is she thinking what I'm thinking? Hearing her calling my name in a very romantic voice. I could hear my heart beat! I could feel her smirk even though I didn't see her face. She got closer to my ear. Her whispers suddenly turn seductive but when I finally realize what she said. It hurts.

.

.

.

"I'm fundamentally not interested in...Brats."


	10. Chapter 10 Renge's Manga!

**_Don't mess with the mind of the OTAKU!_**

0000000000000000000000000000 

**_WARNING:_**

**_STORY FLOW HAS BEEN CHANGED (A BIT/ A LOT)! _**

**_# Re-Editing: Grammatically & Rewriting #_**

**_#I promise it'll getting interesting, correct me if I'm wrong!#_**

0000000000000000000000000000 

_Inspirational song: _

_Random songs ;D_

* * *

Hibari Ryoutaro was currently lying down open field that apparently the academy had. She still goes to the host club only for a two hour period, before the host club starts its activity, for tutoring Haruhi Fujioka and surprisingly, the Hiitachin Twins. Haruhi claimed that Hibari's teaching was easier to understand, so was the twins. Hibari wasn't flatter with the praises but happy that she could help someone's education. Even though it was like that, somehow, the sly host would always ended up opening the club an hour earlier than usual. For the first hour, it was like not the Host Club.

.

It was HIBARI's love drama.

.

Oh? What happen with the recording camera you asked?

.

Well, the 'soap-opera' was a hit if you want to know. Especially the last part of Hibari's Indirect Kiss to Honey. Kyouya turn it into a drama-cd and the moment he put it on auction on the internet, the first wave of the sale was... very pleasing.

.

Renge even make a special manga of Hibari's love life involving between Honey and Mori. And yes, the manga was a major hit with every population of the Ouran residences, especially with the fact that Renge thinks Hibari as a boy. Even male students bought it secretly. But Kyouya Ootori didn't mind, as long as the club money keeps increasing.

.

But, what happen to Honey after all that?

.

.

~~~At the Host Club~~~

Honey was seen sitting at a corner, in a darker version of him. The scarier thing is that, cakes and sweet doesn't work on him. He was emitting a dark annoyed aura that caused even his most loyal customers to be away from him. Mori just stood 5 steps away from the tiny host annoyed form, afraid of the aftermath if he ever tried to disturb him. The other hosts tried to ignore Honey. They claimed that honey probably woke-up on the wrong side of the bed. Suddenly engine sound could be heard. At the center of the room, the floor opened to reveal Renge in her normal otaku choice costume. Today, she goes with a female empress.

.

"Hohohohohoo~~ Honey-senpai! You sulking in the corner means that Ryoutaro-senpai rejected you aren't that right?" she said as she dramatically pointed towards the annoyed host.

.

Honey felt thunders strike him, and his soul left his body. Renge sweatdropped at the sight. She didn't expect it to actually bothered Honey that much, but seeing the situation in front of her now, an idea pop up. She was thinking of a first ever real MOE-mode**_ (in Renge's Language = Yaoi)_** in the club. Her eyes were burning with determination to set up the two. If the two pair didn't make it, she still has another one to try (Mori). She pulled all of her special Hibari manga edition and put them in-front of the tiny host.

.

"Honey-senpai! What did she told you that cause you to be soo... annoyed?" she said as she was seen crouch in front of the tiny host, wearing a journalist costume, complete with the hat and notepad in hand. When she changed, I have no idea.

.

"Renge-chan... Hiba-chan ..."

.

"Yes?"

.

"Hiba-chan..."

.

"Yes? Yes?"

.

" ... ... ... ... ... ... "

.

"Dammit! Be a man and speak up for once!"

.

"HIBA-CHAN IS FUNDAMENTALLY NOT INTERESTED IN BRATS!"

.

" ... ... Well, I can see that."

.

"Re-renge-chan TT_TT"

.

"Hmm... Well, if he doesn't like 'brats' then you should use your ultimate weapon!"

.

"Renge-chan, what ultimate weapon?"

.

"Your strength, idiot!" She said as she knocks the tiny host head with her notepad.

.

"I'm sorry to burst your bubble Renge-chan, but host club policy is to not display violence. Remember what happen the last time?" Kyouya said as he appeared out of nowhere.

.

"I'm not talking about fighting, Kyouya-sama!" she said, not wanting to get to the host bad side.

.

"If that's not the strength you're talking about, then what is?" kyouya said as he looked at the 'manager' for her response. With a determined face, she turned to face the tiny host, wondering if he still remembers it.

.

"Honey-senpai! Do you remember the shadow persona I gave to you?" she said and saw the tiny host ponder for a moment.

.

"Umm... for the host club movie?" he said, not sure if that was right.

.

"Yes! Use that! If Ryoutaro-sama doesn't like brats, maybe he likes someone who is like him! Lonely, dark, mysterious, blunt! And most of all, scary! Muahhahahahaa!" she said with spotlight on her with dramatic poses as she speaks.

.

"Do you really think so, Renge-chan?"

.

"Hohohohoho~~ You dare to question my intellect on my specialty?"

.

"EKKKKKK~!"

.

Honey turns tinier and ran behind Takashi for safety. The customers overheard the heated conversation between their otaku leader and the tiny host. Most of them come forward, wondering what's wrong.

.

"Renge-sama! What's with all the ruckus?" one of them asked, believed to be Honey's customer.

.

"Is the next volume about Ryoutaro-sama and Honey-sama out yet?" another one asked, this time it's Mori's customer.

.

"Hohohohoho~~~ Honey-senpai will help me finishing it!" she said as she points towards the tiny host with a very satisfactory grin on her face.

.

(*w*)(+w+)(^O^)

.

Suddenly, the aura inside the host club turns into a burning passion and every pair of eyes exist there shines like there's no tomorrow. Kyouya didn't mind, resuming calculating the profits that has been and will be obtained. The twins were somehow interested and probably thinking the same as Renge did. Tamaki on the other hand looked somehow determined to make his beloved hero to experience love. And Mori? He looked quite disturbed that even Haruhi, who was uninterested with all this, noticed.

.

"EHH? Renge-chan? You're using me as a material?! Takashi~~~ Huaaaaa~~~" Honey cried chibi-style as Mori kneel down, comforting him.

.

"Don't be a baby! Here! Read this volume! This is how I predict if it was the both of you!" she said as she hit Honey's head with two manga. She had four manga, but only giving him two. Honey, still a bit curious about the other two volumes, asked her again.

.

"De-mo, renge-chan *sob* what about that one *sob**sob*?" he asked as he pointed to the manga. Renge raises her eyebrows and looking at the two volumes that she was holding before a cat-mouth appears (:3 like this) and teasing the tiny host.

.

"Oh this? This one is about Mori-senpai and Ryoutaro-sama! Hohohohohoho~~~" she said as she suddenly gone underground, with the help of her engine.

.

Honey notice Mori looked quite disturbed before patting Mori's head, smiling like he always do. A bit curious about Renge book, since he never actually read one, drawn by her before. He looks around to see all the ladies giving him moral support, while some urging him to read the manga. He went towards Tamaki's sofa and everyone sit around him. All the hosts sat on the long sofa, with only Kyouya standing behind with the other customers. He opened the book slowly to see a very accurate, almost the same as the real life, characters and all of them read together. Everyone was curious; some are excited, to read the 20 pages of the story.

.

(*O*)~~~~~

.

.

**(Renge's manga point of view)**

_Hibari Ryoutaro was seen lying down in a beautiful flower field, sleeping so soundly. She looks so calm, as if nothing could caused her any misery. Mitsukuni Haninozuka was seen watching Hibari from a large tree, 3 feet from his current position. Honey unconsciously jumped down from the tree, and made his way __t__owards Hibari carefully, not wanting for her to be awake from her slumber. Hibari moved slightly but then resuming sleeping. Honey was seen looking at Hibari with a loving gaze and moves Hibari's hair away from her face. He wanted to see Hibari's face._

_._

_Hibari was seen to have her eyes flutters opens carefully before looking quite confused with the man presences in front of her. Honey smiled causing Hibari to blush slightly._

_._

_"Nee... Hiba-chan..." Honey said as he inch forward his face._

_._

_"Honey-kun! Someone will see us!" Hibari said as he pushed the host and turn the other way._

_._

_Suddenly, Honey was seen hovering Hibari with a playful smirk and pinned both of Hibari's hand on the ground. Hibari's face turns scarlet seeing face-to-face. Hibari was seen to be realizing that she enjoyed being overpowered by the dark tiny host._

_._

_"Nee... Hiba-chan... Don't you remember our promise?"_

_._

_"What is it, honey-kun?"_

_._

_"That you're supposed to be calling my name when we are all alone..."_

_._

_"But honey-kun..."_

_._

_"Hmmm?"_

_._

_"Mitsukuni-kun... Ahhh... This is soo embarassing~~"_

_._

_"Well, allow me to reduce that embarrassment?"_

_._

_With that, the two of them are seen to go with a deep lip-lock. Honey let go of Hibari's hand and deepen the kiss. Hibari was seen putting her arms around Honey's neck. Both parted to breathe air. The next box shows Hibari's blissful face. Then she put her head on Honey's lap as Honey continues to play with Hibari's hair._

_._

_"I think you are ready now... Let's take this to a different level, shall we?" honey whispers at Hibari's ears and her ears turn red._

_._

_"O/x/O Mitsukuni-kun! I'm not ready!"_

_._

_"Don't worry; you won't feel the pain... much. I'll make sure you feel 100% blissful."_

_._

_"Mitsukuni-kun..." the manga trailer off with some of the flower petals brushed upon them then the last box highlight the sky with few petals. And the ending caption was seen as 'to be continued'._

**(Renge's manga end)**

.

.

The reaction was mixed. The girls were definitely a wild one, the hosts on the other hand looked quite amused, horrified, plain, and speechless. The screaming was so loud, that it could be heard to even where the real Hibari is currently at. Here are the reactions from the readers.

.

"KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA ! A Short Seme Tall Uke combination?" All of the girls scream in joy.

.

"Why Honey-kun as the seme? Why not Ryoutaro-sama?" customer 1 said as suddenly there's three group formed between the girls. Oh boy. It seems like there's a Hibari's group vs Honey's group vs Mori's group.

.

"Honey-sama is stronger than Ryoutaro-sama." Customer 2 said.

.

"No! Ryoutaro-sama is stronger than Honey-kun!" customer 3 retorted.

.

"Maybe both of them are equally strong?" customer 4 said confused.

.

"Mori-kun stronger than both of them then…" customer 5 burst out stating.

.

_'Why am I getting dragged into this?'_ Mori thought as he massages his temple. The ranting and debating still going on before someone said in a very high volume voice that caused the others to stop. He notices that his beloved cousin was seen to be frozen. He couldn't see the expression on Honey's face since he kept looking down at the last page of the manga.

.

"Renge-sama is the best!"

.

"Ahh... We knew it Renge would do something like this..." the twins said, seemingly amused wondering if that person would actually act like that.

.

No.

.

They **wanted** to see that person act like that!

.

"My daughter! Shield your innocent eyes!" Tamaki was horrified as he shielded Haruhi's eyes, causing her to be annoyed.

.

"Stop calling me your daughter, senpai! And move your hands!" haruhi said as she pushed her senpai away causing him turning emo at the corner growing mushroom like he always does.

.

"Hmm? As always, such wild imagination she has..." he said as he watch the customers bickering about their beloved person. There are few sane customers stood next to him looking rather amused at the others. "I wonder if Honey-senpai can actually pin down Ryoutaro-senpai." Kyouya mumbles as he thought for a long time, causing response from their customers.

.

"Of course he can, Kyouya-sama!" one of them said.

.

"De-mo, we never seen the two on the same match before..." other one replied back.

.

"Nope! I saw Ryoutaro-sama sparring by chance, and I'm confident that Honey-kun definitely the stronger one!" she said with determination in her eyes...

.

She's probably one of Hibari's official stalkers.

.

"Then... Honey-kun will pin down Ryoutaro-sama?" one of the said questioningly and other began to imagine the situation.

.

"MOEEEEE!"

.

"Honey-kun is such a bad boy~~~" one of them said, while some fainted with the dirty image they had of the two.

.

"Ryoutaro-kun is sooooo hot~~!" some said with a nosebleed.

.

*Tud!*

.

"EKKKKKKK! Honey-kun! Honey-kun having a nosebleed!" the customers were on the panic mode, seeing the tiny host seemingly knocked out probably from the images of the manga, the responds, and imagining the continuation himself.

.

"Honey-kun! Wake up!"

.

"Honey-kun fainted! Someone help!"


	11. Chapter 11 Arrow Admirer

0000000000000000000000000000 

**_WARNING:_**

**_STORY FLOW HAS BEEN CHANGED (A BIT/ A LOT)! _**

**_# Re-Editing: Grammatically & Rewriting #_**

**_#I promise it'll getting interesting, correct me if I'm wrong!#_**

0000000000000000000000000000 

_Inspirational song: _

_Random songs ;D_

* * *

The class of 3-A is having a very, very tense air that caused every teacher to end most of the class session pretty early.

.

The cause of it?

.

The three popular students of Class 3-A.

.

They seem to be having a major problem that seems to be affecting everything.

.

Mitsukuni Haninozuka seems to be in a daze from the moment the class starts. Teachers were annoyed so much; they would throw chalks at him after he somehow lost in his own world. He would catch the chalk unconsciously and destroy it into dust in front of everyone. Causing everyone cringe at him more, seeing that he is known not to be making enemy off. Even though the girls didn't mind seeing Honey's daze expression and stating it as 'cute', but everytime a teacher came in and that scary scene of him with the chalk repeated all over again. Even though Hibari clearly stated she held no such interest in him, but somehow because of Renge's manga, he managed to forget about that. Now he is currently in his lala land, continuing the manga, based on his own... desire.

.

Takashi Morinozuka face becomes more expressionless than usual. Even his claim-to-be-apprentice, Kasanoda-kun class 1-D, stated that the host who he describe having the face of the guard-dog of hell, turning into the devil himself. Because of that statement, people tried not to make any contact with the stoic host. Instead, the stoic host is very troubled about the current situation. Yes. He did say he will help his beloved cousin, even if it caused his life. But now? He seems to doubt that statement. And the manga he read with the others seems to be having an effect on him. He was curious wondering what the contents of his own version with Hibari were.

.

And finally, Hibari Ryoutaro plasters her emotions, which mostly consist of hatred, frustration, and other negatives emotion, across her face. It has been a while since her bad luck accident and she thought the secret admirer thing has stopped. But luck wasn't on her side, as the letters presumably from her secret admirer has turned into something much more serious. The admirer who gave a letter to her through the arrow incident came to see her. And it happens the other day when she was relaxing at Ouran Open Field.

.

.

~~~ Hibari's Flashback ~~~

_I woke up after hearing a __very __disturbing__ high-pitch__ sound of fangirls squealing. When I turned to look around, I didn't sense any human presence with me. __That was annoying__, that's for sure. But, I had a dream just now. I dreamed of a very beautiful garden in this empty field. I guess I really wanted this garden to exist, so I took my sketch book from my bag and did all the sketching._

_._

_Hmmmm..._

_._

_I know that this academy already has a garden, a rose maze and many things. But I guess I really want people to see what I see through my eyes. Anyway, better sketch it up before I forget about it. As I was immersed in the sketching, I felt a presence in front of me. When I look up, I was curious._

_._

_This person... doesn't look like she's from this Academy._

_._

_This white uniform._

_._

_Where have __I seen it before__?_

_._

_Ah! Lobelia Saint Academy!_

_._

_But why is a lobelia doing here in Ouran? I'm sure there's no cultural exhibition..._

_._

_"Good day, my good man! I* see you are alone in this fine evening?" she said using words that man use to referring themselves. (*boku is guy's saying as 'me')_

_._

_Something's weird._

_._

_"It was a fine evening ... until you exist."_

_._

_"Hohoho~~~ I was right! I gave you credits because I was never ever attracted to male gender before-"_

_._

_"Because you felt that woman are superior than any man?"_

_._

_"Hohoho~~~ Exactly! I cannot believe I've meet a man who would actually agreed with me! I'm in love with you more now!"_

_._

_"... More?"_

_._

_"Ah, my good man, allow me to introduce myself, I am Zuka Club's Benio Amakusa! You can call me Benibara-sama!"_

_._

_"... what do you mean by **more**?"_

_._

_"Ahh... I'm sure you have received my letters. I left them in a manner that will gather your... attention. "_

_._

_"Does that include... arrows?"_

_._

_"(*O*) My good man! You have received my confession? Hohoho~~ No need to be shy, I will accept your feelings openly!"_

_._

_"... just the arrow? No letter__s__ on my desk? "_

_._

_"If I had known where your class is, I will fill it with roses! Mind telling me your classroom then?"_

_._

_" ..."_

_._

_"Oh? Are you speechless because of me? Don__'__t worry, for I am The Lady of the Red Rose, will protect you for all my life! Come, my good man!"_

_._

_"So you're trying to say that all my pent up frustration in Ouran was started because of the arrow letter you sent me?"_

_._

_"Pent up? Were you frustrated you did not get to see me earlier? I'm sorry for not noticing your love for me, for I am here!"_

_._

_" ... Get out from my sight."_

_._

_"Ah! Wait! My good man! We are not finishe-"_

_._

_"If I ever received anything from you ever again, it will be your last time for ever seeing this world."_

_._

_"Marks my word, my good man! For I shall make you mine!"_

_._

_"And marks my words, I prefer violence."_

_._

_"I won't give up my good man! I will come to you sooner than you think!"_

~~~ END OF HIBARI's FLASHBACK ~~~

.

.

Hibari smacked her head on her desk, just the thought of the manly damsel. Frustrated, she groaned inwards, cursing if she ever met with that... _thing _again. She needed help. Since she somehow made a invincible contract _(bringing profits unconsciously)_ with Kyouya Ootori, she's going to use this chance of getting information about this Lobelia girl.

.

All of the students of Class 3-A was seen doing their own things as their class session ended earlier than usuals. Some of them went to the cafeteria; some of them went for club activities, while some of them planning of making a trip to the host club. Honey and Mori was still in class, finishing their assignments before going anywhere. Hibari somehow felt asleep after doing her homework there. Most of the girls were taking this chance of taking her pictures and saving it as their wallpaper for their cellphone.

.

.

**HIBARI POV**

I woke up after hearing some clicking sounds. I opened my eyes to meet with the girls from my class, flustered being caught. I raise my eyebrows, thinking of some stuff. Why is it they were so attracted to me? I admit that I do have a good looking face. But, I'm not exactly the nice type. When I was annoyed, fuming and others, I show it to them. I was pretty blunt with everything I said. When a girl asked me whether she was pretty or not, because that girl at that time was plain, I simply said _'You're plain'_.

.

So, why is it my bluntness are having no affect what so ever?

.

"What is it you like about me?" I asked, staring at the girl.

.

"Eh?" she uttered, confused.

.

"Why do you like me?" I asked her again.

.

"Ryoutaro-sama?" another one respond.

.

"I'm blunt, I don't care about your feelings, I'm pretty sure I'm the nastiest one you ever met." I move my gaze, staring into nothingness.

.

"That's because Ryoutaro-sama being Ryoutaro-sama!" I think Ayano said that. Wait.

.

_'That's not what happened with that Kasanoda kid.' _I thought before a puzzled look appeared.

.

"Well, at first Ryoutaro-kun, it was pretty hurtful when you were too blunt with your words..." I think this one is Miko.

.

"You even made Midori cried..." and this one is... Kisha?

.

"But, then we realize, that this is the real Ryoutaro-kun!" Midori said this one.

.

"Ryoutaro-kun never pretended to be someone else!" hmmm... Hana?

.

Wait! Did just they refer me as... a male? I thought everyone knew my real gender? Eh... When you think about it, even the teachers address me as a male... EH? Are you for real?!

.

"We are so proud of you!" all of them said, and some nodded.

.

" ... "

.

I was still at loss. But, I think I should ask this one. "I've been meaning to ask this question too..." I said.

.

"Ask us anything Ryoutaro-kun!"

.

"Why do you guys keep referring me as if I'm a ma-"

.

"Ryoutaro! Ootori's here to see you!" I heard Maito called for me from the front door. Man, this guy really-

.

"What was that Ryoutaro-kun?" Midori asked me. I just stare at them and sighed.

.

" ... Nothing." I said. Sighing loudly, I picked up my bag and walked slowly to the door. I can see the young Ootori looked somewhat disturbed and relief. Hmm? What's this?

.

"Well then Ryoutaro-senpai, I glad I made in time." he said.

.

"In time? For what?"

.

" ... You were about to reveal your gender, that may cause some... disturbance." was his replied.

.

"Hmm? I never want to hide my gender in the first place. It was you people keep referring me as a male." I told him.

.

"Well, you even look like one, senpai. Why don't you buy the female uniform, then?" he said.

.

"Do you want to see me in that uniform?" I retorted back. I gave him the look of _'imagine-me-in-a-girls-uniform'_ look. I saw him looking me up and down and stopped for a while. Then, I saw his face turns pale and he adjusted his glasses.

.

Good for him.

.

" ... Forgive me for ever suggesting that senpai. I understand your reasoning. That was some ... disturbing images just now."

.

"Good then. Never bring that topic up. Ever." I said, shivering at the thought of him even imagining that.

.

"I understand senpai. Shall we go to the music room?" he nodded as he shows the way, gentleman style.

.

"Hmm. Let's go. I have something to ask of you." I said and I saw him nodded.

.

"After what you have done for me, senpai, it's the least I could do."

.

"Good."

.

The walk was a silent one but not that uncomfortable. Just the way I like it. During our little walk to the host club, I notice the girls would be giggling, pointing and whispering about us. I don't know what they were thinking, but knowing Ouran girls, their mind tend to be a bit... dirty? Shrugging it off like I always do, we reached the club moments later. We went to the piano room, where the atmosphere there seems legible for a negotiation.

.

"So senpai, what is it you wanted to ask?" he said as he put his little black book on the desk.

.

"It's about-" I was about to answered it when suddenly, those kiddies came.

.

"Eh! Ryoutaro-senpai and Kyouya-senpai! You guys are pretty early!" first, it was the twins. Haruhi was with them, bowing as she saw me. Such a good girl.

.

"Mommy! (TT_TT) Why did you leave me all alone?!" Tamaki came with big teary eye... Wait, mommy? (=_=)"

.

"Hiyaaa minna-san! Me and Takashi just finished our work!" Haninozuka came along with Morinozuka. Ahh! Hell with this people! I want the answer now whether they are here or not.

.

"-What is Zuka Club?" I said in a fast tone. I turned to the other hosts to see them pale. Hell, not just the face, the whole body was!

.

"Zu-" Tamaki said.

.

"ka-" Hikaru said.

.

"Cl-" Kaoru said.

.

"-ub?!" and Haninozuka said this.

.

"Yes. Zuka Club. An idiot name Benio Amakusa came to me yesterday. And I must say, she's more annoying than Tama-"

.

"Those witches are back?!" the twins shouted.

.

"Haru-chan! You better hide! They're going to take you!" Haninozuka said as he trying to push Haruhi away. I heard some chuckle to see the sly host looking serious all the sudden. Then, I heard Morinozuka asked me.

.

"Hibari, why would the Zuka Club would be after you?" he said.

.

"I was told that-" I was cut off by the loud door.

.

"My Love! I Have Come for you!" that lobelia kid came sparkling with 2 others.

.

"..."

.

"... She the idiotic arrow admirer."


	12. Chapter 12 Good Man

_Lobelia Saint Academy' Zuka Club!_

0000000000000000000000000000 

**_WARNING:_**

**_STORY FLOW HAS BEEN CHANGED (A BIT/ A LOT)! _**

**_# Re-Editing: Grammatically & Rewriting #_**

**_#I promise it'll getting interesting, correct me if I'm wrong!#_**

0000000000000000000000000000 

_Inspirational song: _

_Random songs ;D_

* * *

Hibari Ryoutaro observes the scene unfold in front of her, with the host club and the zuka club having an intense battle. Haruhi somehow was in the middle with each side pulling her. Haruhi displayed an annoyed look but the other two sides doesn't seems to be affected, seeing that their argument got fiercer.

.

Why did Haruhi become the victim, when the Zuka Club clearly came for Hibari you asked?

.

Well...

.

.

**_~~~~ Just a moment ago ~~~~_**

_The Zuka Club leaders were seen walking through a familiar hallway. And it seems to be heading towards the host club. The three people walked there have some different expression on each face__s__. One was excitement, another was confused, and finally one seems to be bored. Their entrance to Ouran seems to be causing a bit of uproar among the female students, since their popularity are well-known._

_._

_"Benibara-sama! Why are we going to the host club?" Hinako Tsuwabuki, the Lady of the Daisy asked, still confused at the leader's decision._

_._

_"That's right, Benio. I thought you wanted to leave the host club alone for the time being?" Chizuru Maihara, The Lady of the Lily Of The Valley asked, as she walked ever so slowly._

_._

_"The good man I'm searching for, I was told that he's at a host club." Benio Amakusa, the Lady of the Red Rose said, walking eagerly like never before._

_._

_"A GOOD MAN?!" the two shouted, clearly shocked._

_._

_"I thought you don't swing that way, Benio." Chizuru sai__d.__C__onfident that Benio has a heart of male preferring ladies as her partner._

_._

_"There's something about that Good Man that attracts me..." Benio said, remembering their first meeting at Ouran Open Field._

_._

_"And that is?" Chizuru asked, clearly interested. The trio stopped for a moment to see their leader thinking of something. The leader nodded and stated her reasons._

_._

_"He somehow has the same smell as me..."_

_._

_"How so Benio?" Chizuru asked._

_._

_"I don't know... It feels that he's like one of us... and he's a male for god sake!" Benio said as she runs her hands on her hair, bewilder by the words she just spoke._

_._

_"Really Benibara-sama?" Hinako asked, with a mixture of excitement and confuse._

_._

_"I'm not sure... I want to confirm it by myself." Benio said as the trio resume their journey._

_._

_"Was he's the one you gave the letter?" Chizuru asked changing the subject._

_._

_"Yes! Ahhh~~~ He said he received it! Remind me to thank the ladies of archery club for the perfect aim!" Benio said suddenly with a change of mood... She's being her goofy self._

_._

_"We'll do Benio. But..." Chizuru nodded._

_._

_"Don't worry! Let's convince him to join our club!" Benio said with hearts in her eyes._

_._

_"But Benibara sama! Zuka Club is a club for LADIES only! We can't ask a male to join us! That's like breaking the feminism code!" Hinako retorted._

_._

_"Hmm... Maybe I shall keep him as my pet! Showing how low male really are! Muahahahaa~~~!" Benio said after some thoughts._

_._

_"(=_=) So, you're in love with the good man because you wanted him as a pet?" Chizuru ponders sometimes on the leaders' decision._

_._

_"Yes! He is everything about a man! Pride, insolence, egoist, and many more! Imagine taming him like a slave! I'm pretty sure both of you will be interested." Benio said (*O*)._

_._

_"If you say so Benibara-sama ... " Hinako said as the trio was now in-front of the Host Club door. They opened the door with a greeting that they were used too._

_._

_"My Love! I have come for you!" Benio said as Chizuru and Hinako appeared at her side._

_._

_They opened the door to see a student (Hibari) being surrounded by the host club. The host club looked at them and looked back at Hibari, before horror struck their face (with the exception of Kyouya). Honey quickly pushed Haruhi next to Hibari and the twins block the Lobelia's view of Hibari and Haruhi. The Lobelia's were amused, seeing the host club in a panic shape._

_._

_"May I ask why the Zuka's Club is here in Ouran? From what I know, there isn't any reason for you to be here in the first place." Kyouya Ootori said as he stood up from his seat, standing next to Tamaki._

_._

_"Ahhh... The sly host. As always, such sharp __tounge__ you have." Chizuru said as she inched forward._

_._

_"We won't give you Haru-chan! She already said she's not interested! So go away!" Honey said defensively with usa-chan in hand._

_._

_"Ahh... The fair maiden! It's true my heart still yearns for your kisses, but unfortunately, you're not the one I'm searching for right now." Benio said causing surprised reaction from the hosts._

_._

_"Eh? Could it be you guys are really after Ryoutaro-senpai?" the twins asked together._

_._

_"Wait! You said that you have no such interest in male!" Tamaki said bewildered._

_._

_"Shut up! Stupid fool!" Benio said as Tamaki went emo at the corner._

_._

_"Ano... Can't we talk about this in a ... good manner?" Haruhi said, appearing in the middle trying to calm the two sides down._

_._

_"Ahh... Fair maiden! Once again, your actions are a worth of Zuka's Club! Come and joi-" Benio was going for a flying kiss before Haruhi __slaps it__ away._

_._

_"I refused." She said._

_._

_"That's right! Haruhi will always be a Host Club memb-" Tamaki said but cut off by Haruhi._

_._

_"Until the thing (debt) are settle__d__, that is."_

_._

_"Waaaah! MOMMY! OUR DAUGHTER AREN'T SUPPORTING US!" Tamaki goes chibi-mode crying while Kyouya patted his back and honey shows Tamaki's Kuma-chan (teddy)._

_._

_"Haruhi is such an uncooperative protagonist as always~~" the twins said together._

_._

_"Haha! This only shows how low your stupid club is! Male brought nothing but trouble!" Benio said as her nose suddenly seems longer, like when Pinocchio lying._

_._

_"If male seems to be troublesome for you, then care to explain why you set foot in this club, where it clearly belongs to male?" Kyouya said as his glasses shines._

_._

_"Yeah! Go Kyouya-senpai!" the twins said._

_._

_"Kyou-chan so cool! Right Takashi?" Honey said._

_._

_"Ah." Mori's responds._

_._

_"Mommy is the best! (*O*), eh? Where's Haruhi?" Tamaki said as he looks everywhere to find the suddenly missing hostess. Haruhi came with a trolly, with coffees in them. 3 of them were given to the Zuka's, 6 of them were given to the host club, and finally, a specially__ made__ ice coffee was given to the one who was ignored, Hibari._

_._

_"Ahh~~ The fair maiden's coffee has such a nice fragment ..." Benio said as her usual idiotic self._

_._

_"It's just instance coffee." Haruhi retorted back._

_._

_"Yeah! Commoners coffees are the best!" Tamaki said with adoration in his eyes._

_._

_"No need for the praises, Tamaki-senpai." Haruhi said._

_._

_"Thanks for the coffee, Fujioka." Hibari mutter quietly behind the twins as Haruhi nods, acknowledge that she heard it._

_._

_Apparently, the subject target turns to Haruhi as the Zuka Club suddenly rumbling about taking Haruhi by force again to the Lobelia Saint Academy which causing a huge battle between the two club. Hibari looked at the scene before continue drinking her ice coffee and took out a book from her bag, reading random stuff. These people really need to make decision wisely..._

**_~~~~ Now back to reality ~~~~_**

.

.

Hibari sighed as she got bored with the whole thing. Shrugging, Hibari stands up from her sit and went around them, so that she would be facing Haruhi's back. Apparently, these people somehow still didn't notice her presence, as they were too immersed with the fight. In one swoop, Hibari took Haruhi and put Haruhi on the ground next to her. Haruhi looks at her senpai, thanking for saving her. Then, Hibari hit the two leaders head with the book that she was reading. Both of them went into an emo mode and the followers sweat-dropped at the sight.

.

"If you came here to create trouble, then I suggest you leave ... before you get one." Hibari said, clearly annoyed. The other two member of the Zuka Club looks at her, no, more like analysing her.

.

"Are you by any chance, Hibari Ryoutaro?" Hinako asked still observing the tall student in front of her.

.

"Mind telling me yours then, kiddo?" Hibari said as Hinako twitched.

.

"Hmmm... Benio was right... There is something odd about you..." Chizuru came next to Hinako, observing the student in front of her.

.

"And I should care why?" Hibari said as Chizuru twitched.

.

"Are you also a host, my good man?" Benio appeared looking quite serious.

.

"What is it to ya?" Hibari said as the three was calming themselves down. The host club were amused with the sight in front of them, seeing the Zuka Club to be a bit at lost of handling the situation. And the fact that Hibari's being Hibari is even funnier.

.

"That's because I-we're interested in you, my good man." Benio said.

.

"Well, unfortunately for you, I held no such interest in child's play." Hibari replied monotone.

.

Hinako got an idea of throwing her coffee to the person in-front of her. She thought long before making the decision. She agreed that somehow the person have the same 'smell' as her dear leader. But she needs that person to take off the coat for confirmation. She makes herself tripped and let go of her coffee cup. Hibari, on reflex, moves to catch the cup with one hand, and then spun around the tiny girl with another. You know, like a ballerina spinning at the same spot. Hibari throws the tiny girl to her fellow friends as the girl trying to get her footing back. Even though Hibari managed to save the cup, but the coffee hit her sleeves a bit.

.

"You know, that was plain obvious." Hibari said as she wiped the coffee stain using a tissue provided by Haruhi.

.

"Eh? What is Ryoutaro-senpai?" the twins asked appeared beside her.

.

"You just try to throw the coffee at Hiba-chan!" Honey quickly replied, pointing usa-chan to the Zuka's.

.

"Hey! No need to be rude! Even though Ryoutaro-senpai is a bit rude-" Tamaki mumble.

.

"You're not helping, Tamaki-senpai." Haruhi cut him off.

.

"That was very rude! I knew it all man are the same!" Hinako suddenly outburst. Again, Hibari was confused. Did that tiny girl just refer Hibari as one of the male?

.

" ... Man?" Hibari said.

.

"And apparently Hibari Ryoutaro-san, you're in our hate list!" Hinako said anger in her voice.

.

"Well, it's not my fault you hate the male species." Hibari replied, monotone.

.

"Umm, senpai, you just increase their hatred." Haruhi said as she sweat-dropped.

.

"Why do you say you hate your own kind?!" she retorted as Hibari gave her a puzzled look causing her to look back in disbelief. "You're one strange creature!" Hinako retorted, not wanting to lose.

.

"And you are one desperate creature I've ever met." Hibari replied, again monotone and uninterested.

.

"Hinako let it go." Chizuru said as she put her arms around the tiny girl shoulders.

.

"If we let it go Chizuru, I bet this guy just gonna thinks that he wins! No way I'm letting that happen!" Hinaki said, still fired up.

.

"This isn't like you Hinako." Chizuru said as she sighs.

.

"And this isn't like you, Chizuru, not fighting him at all!" Hinako said still fumed.

.

"Forgive me my good man. Why don't we settle this gentleman's way?" Benio said as appeared in front of Hibari.

.

"And where's the man?" Hibari retorted.

.

"I-"

.

"You said you despise the male species and took feminism in your rule. And by the looks of it, you input that 'male gens' inside yourself, pretending to be a perfect male for your so called group. You're a weird one Amakusa. You're portraying yourself as a male. Is it really every female for a female or you're just somehow unsatisfied being born as a female? Either way, it looks like you want to be male yourself." Hibari said as she saw that Benio finally cracked.

.

.

**MORI POV**

After Hibari took over, apparently, the Zuka Club were having a hard time for even retorting back to Hibari. I must admit, Hibari speaks the truth that people afraid to say. I glance over the other host and see amusement and excitement with the scene in front of them. The twins seems to be admiring Hibari, Tamaki's being... Tamaki, Kyouya smirks and jotted down some notes, Haruhi was amazed with the ability of Hibari catching the cup and her words of wisdom. And Mitsukuni? I can see the adoration in his eyes.

.

I thought he wanted to protect Hibari, but it seems Hibari is pretty much capable of handling the situation by herself. I hope nothing bad happen. But then the argument suddenly turned worst. My guess is that Hibari pushed some buttons that weren't suppose too. This is getting out of hand.

.

Eh?

.

What's this?

.

My gut feeling tells me something bad about to happen. I looked at Mitsukuni as he notice me. I stare at him, hoping that my message went through him. I saw he widen his eyes and searching for something. He looks at Hibari, probably thinking that the things bound to befall will be on Hibari. Huh? What's that from the window?

.

Sounds of windows crashed could be heard and the other hosts manage to save themselves. But then I saw red water. No. That blood... And it came from...

.

.

.

"RYOUTARO-SENPAI!"

.

.

.

" HIBA-CHAN!"

.

.

.

" HIBARI!"


	13. Chapter 13 Breaking point

_What happen to Hibari?_

0000000000000000000000000000 

**_WARNING:_**

**_STORY FLOW HAS BEEN CHANGED (A BIT/ A LOT)! _**

**_# Re-Editing: Grammatically & Rewriting #_**

**_#I promise it'll getting interesting, correct me if I'm wrong!#_**

0000000000000000000000000000 

_Inspirational song: _

_Random songs ;D_

* * *

Ouran Private Academy seems to be in an uproar. A whole mass of students were gathering in front of the music room 3, where a club was established there. That club is known as the Host Club. But this time, the visit wasn't about the excitement meeting the fellow host. No. It was horror seeing the bloody scene in front of them. And it wasn't the host club who were the ones got injured.

.

It was Ouran Heartthrob Hibari Ryoutaro.

.

Hibari was seen on her knees, hovering above Hinako Tsuwabuki, Chizuru Maihara and Benio Amakusa. She was clearly in pain. Confuse, horror, petrified and worried were the emotion that could be seen on the three Zuka's warriors. The host club were also too shocked with the situation, unable to move after somehow managed to save themselves from the epic crash.

.

Apparently, Mori pulled Tamaki and Kyouya out of the way; Honey pulled the twins which caused Haruhi to be pulled back, while Hibari jumped forward to save the Zuka's from getting hit. It was reflex. And it's a good thing she managed to move in time. The ball clearly headed straight towards the Zuka's direction more than the Hosts, and since Hibari's actually the closer one to Zuka and had to save herself, she had no choice but to do so. During her time of pushing them, Hibari quickly took off her coat while throwing her glasses away, covering the person who will get hurt the most, Chizuru.

.

And yes. The Zuka's were fine, maybe a little scratch from the forced fall, but Hibari wasn't. The ball speed was too fast, it causes the shattering glass to follow suit. And since the ball actually passed Hibari by an inch, the shattering glass hits her hard. Hibari panted heavily as most damaged was on her left side. Her face has huge scratch, maybe even some glass on the cheeks. She uses her hands as a shield, so yeah, imagine many shattering glass cut on her arms. Even her shirt was a bit shredded. Well, mostly her sleeves though.

Hibari felt worried eyes burning through her back. She turns her head a little and giving them a nod, as of her saying that she's fine. Haruhi was in shocked, but the twins quickly pulled her up. The front door was opened and they heard murmurs from outside. They turned around to see the shock faces their customers as well as regular students had on. Kyouya was cursing under his breath, seeing that he couldn't make up for this. He narrow his eyes to the soccer ball, noted that the soccer club will be paying a heavy price, for injuring his senpai and tarnishing the host club reputation.

.

The three Lobelias were in a hugging each other position, and Hibari's face was too close with Hinako. Some of the blood from her head fell onto Hinako face. Hinako face was paler than her two seniors. Hibari had her eyes closed, with a semi-pain face. But Hibari makes sure to keep the body distance despite the situation. Even though they hated male species, but it seems they were genuinely concern for the savior who hasn't moved after being hit. Hibari opened her eyes causing Hinako to blush. Hibari held a shrap gaze towards the tiny zuka. And with that position? Oho~ If Renge and her gang of Otakus were there, guess it for yourself!

.

"You girls okay?"

.

"Us ok? LOOK AT YOURSELF!?" Benio answered after she got herself back.

.

"Hn. Since you can actually retorted back with full power, I guess you're fine." Hibari said as she smiled a little.

.

"Why did you save us?" Hinako asked, barely audible. Hibari gave her a dafuq?! Look before Hinako continued.

.

"You ... you could just left us to be hit!" Hinako said as Chizuru looked at her concern.

.

"It won't change on our view of men even if you did this." She continued choking herself as she held back her tears. Hibari closed her eyes thinking why did she did all of this and in the end getting yelled for saving their asses in the first place. Hibari sighed as she looked at the other two, with their eyes concern for the junior.

.

"You would've ha-" Hinako continue but Hibari cut her off.

.

"-Reflex. I do this all the time." Hibari said looking slightly uninterested. Tamaki who was finally out of his trance look at his hero and back to the audience outside.

.

"Ryoutaro-senpai! Ah! Anyone out there, GET THE DOCTOR HERE NOW!" he said with a very seriously scared voice.

.

"H-Hai! Souh-san!" one of them said and vanished from the crowd.

.

"Hiba-" Honey was seen nearer as he was trying to help her up only to be stopped by her. "Don't touch me! Don't even try to move me. I don't know which part of me has the glass shard in it." she said as she held back the pain. Apparently, she was trying hard to not losing her balance. Honey, who was starting to piss off with Hibari half-ass attitude was on a verge of snapped.

.

"Are you crazy, Hiba-chan?! Jumping in like that! You could HAVE been killed!" he said as he raises his voice.

.

"IT WAS REFLEX DAMMIT!" Hibari shouted back at him. Honey was about to fight back before he was stopped by Kyouya's hand. Kyouya looked at Benio, face with full of seriousness. "Let's call it a truce for now, Zuka Club. Please carefully move away from Ryoutaro-senpai." he said. He turns to the twins and continued, "Hikaru, Kaoru, help them. Make sure the glass shards are not near them."

.

"HAi Kyouya-senpai!" both of them complied and moves to help the lobelias. Kyouya then turns to the hostess.

.

"Haruhi. Snapped out of it and go get the broom. Sweep all of the glass shard away."

.

"A-ah... Hai, senpai!" Haruhi answered and went to the next room bring the broom. He turns to the two seniors and giving them the next instruction. "Honey-senpai, Mori-senpai, help Ryoutaro-senpai carefully." As the two carefully tried to move Hibari, they heard someone from the door, those were causing the commotion. It was the soccer club.

.

"We're sorry about the- WOHOO! RYOUTARO!? WE HIT YOU?! "

.

"Huh?" Hibari turns around to see her classmate.

.

"Ah! The culprit! The soccer club!" the twins said pointing towards the club. He was to shock to see it and when he realizes they were blaming him, he flushed 10 shades.

.

"It was an accident I swear! There's a newbie and apparently he's known for the golden kick. We challenge him to do so, but his direction was mixed. Seriously we didn't expect his kick would be this powerful-" he was cut off by Kyouya, "The damage has been done." he said while releasing dark aura when he's annoyed. "We'll discuss this in private." The soccer club flinched at the sight.

.

"H-hai, Ootori-san"

.

"Everyone, please make way, the doctor's here." the student who gone earlier came with the doctor. When the doctor saw the sighted, she felt her breath stopped for a moment. "My goodness gracious! What happen here?" quickly as she rushed next to Hibari, examine her damaged.

.

"Sensei! We apologize! We kicked the ball to hard and ... this!"

.

"Did anyone else got hurt other than Ryoutaro-san?" she asked as the others looked around for injuries. "No?" she asked as everyone shook their heads. "Good. Ah, Haninozuka-san, Morinozuka-san, help me carry Ryoutaro." the moment Mori held Hibari's hand; Hibari felt that her consciousness taking over since she held her pain.

.

"Ah,dammit..."

.

"Eh? HIBA-CHAN?!"

.

"Morinokuza, lets pick up the pace. Ootori, come to the infirmary after you finished here."

.

"Yes, sensei." All three of them move as quickly as possible, with the students makes their way. The crowd seems to be having mixed reaction. Even though they knew that he should be scared for Hibari's life, but they were somehow fascinated by Mori's strength as he could carried Hibari at ease. It took almost 2 hours to take out all the glass shards that were on Hibari. The smaller ones were the problem. A nurse appeared as she took the glass shards away, while to other bought some ointment to apply on the open cuts, and bandages her wounds. After they finished, the host club rushed towards Hibari side. They saw Hibari keep moving quite uncomfortable, as if she was having a bad dream. Then suddenly she lugged forward, with widen eyes.

.

.

**HIBARI POV**

I opened my eyes, breathing heavily... What the heck just happened? Argh! Painful! And where am I? I felt like something happened when I was knocked out. It was a dream. I was sure of it. But, it was blurry... What was I dreaming again? I felt someone hugged me tightly that caused me to yelp in pain. They let me go instantly. These people...

.

"Hiba-chan!"

.

"Ah! Ryoutaro-senpai! You're awake!"

.

"Don't jolt up like that so suddenly! That's scary!"

.

I saw the hosts; each of them surrounded my bed. When I tried to sit up, I winched at the pain at my left side. I felt someone pushed me down back at the bed. Ah... It was the school doctor.

.

"Well then Ryoutaro-san. I expected you to be knocked out with the loss of your blood. I'm surprise that you're even awake right now."

.

"Ano, Sensei-"

.

"You move abruptly causing the bandages I just done for you to be dirtied. Now, be a good girl and let me do my work... And all of you, do you mind standing outside the curtain?"

.

"But sensei-"

.

"Hm? I'm about to take off her shirt. Are you really gonna watch?"

.

"EKKK~~~"

.

.

**HONEY POV**

Takashi carried Hiba-chan carefully to the school infirmary and I followed him. I don't know what those Lobelia girls condition are, but I won't forgive them if any of this leave marks on Hiba-chan. I'll make sure they're gonna regret for ever coming to Hiba-chan. We reached the infirmary and sensei told us to put Hiba-chan on the bed carefully. Then nurses came in, probably Kyou-chan's the one who called them and they pulled the curtain bed. We couldn't see what happen in there. De-mo, even though I'm scared for Hiba-chan, I really want to hit her head for once. I saw Takashi looks a little disturbed, probably feeling guilty as I am. No matter how strong Hiba-chan is, it doesn't change the fact that Hiba-chan is a girl.

.

"Ne, Takashi ... It's not your fault. It's mine too. If we were faster, we could save Hiba-chan. You notice that something was not right, so be proud ne? At least no one else got hurt."

.

" ... Mitsukuni"

.

"Daijoubu! Daijoubo! Let's pray for Hiba-chan, ne?"

.

"I'm sorry Mitsukuni."

.

"Eh, Takashi ... Don't be sorry! It's not your fault... *dark voice* **_it's those damn lobelias and the soccer club_**" Honey said as he stared at the curtain that Hibari is currently at behind it. He stare at it for a while before continue with his blank daze expression " *dark voice* **_Let's make sure they gonna pay for what they've done to our Hiba-chan, ne._**"

.

"Hai."

.

.

**NORMAL POV**

"Anoo... Kyouya-senpai, Honey-senpai is ekkkkkk-" Haruhi was about to asked but she got herself scared herself, seeing the cool host going into his demon lord mode. And it wasn't even his nap time! The twins, Haruhi and Tamaki shivered at the sight of the three hosts. Kyouya looks like hes going to give a hellish of torture to someone. Honey looks like he's about to kill someone. And Mori? He held a frustrated looked and regret. Tamaki soften at sight of Mori's facial expression. As the club's president, he somehow felt responsible. He probably will be having a hard time handling Kyouya blackmailing, Honey demon mode and Mori's breakout... Whatever that means.

.

Few moments later, the doctor opened the curtain and put her finger on her mouth. She mouthed them to be quiet and gesture them to follow towards her desk. All of them looked tired and she could feel it. She said in a low voice, not wanting to disturbed her sleep.

.

"Have any of you contact her family yet?" she asked as Kyouya nodded.

.

"Good. Well, can you guys stay here for a while?" they gave her a puzzle looked as she shows them a file.

.

"I need to give this report to the superintendent." They nodded.

.

"Excuse me." she said as she left. The others sighed as they took a chair, sat next to Hibari's bed. Mori seems to be the one who regretted the most. Haruhi comfort the stoic host, while Honey holds Hibari's uninjured hand. Tamaki looked at the bandages that seem to be covering his hero. He turned his gaze towards Kyouya and the cool host adjusted his glasses.

.

"Her driver said he'd be here in another 15 minutes. It's 6 o'clock and seems to be rush hour by now."

.

"I'll wait for senpai then."

.

"Me too. I need to do some explaining towards the household."

.

"...hnmnm..."

.

"Eh..? Ry-Ryoutaro-senpai?"

.

They were shocked to see Hibari as tears escaping her eyes, and unable to make out the inaudible mumble just then. Just as they doctor return, Fay and Gutejal came to retrieve their beloved master, while listening to the explanation by the young Ootori.


	14. Chapter 14 Sacred Memory?

0000000000000000000000000000 

**_WARNING:_**

**_STORY FLOW HAS BEEN CHANGED (A BIT/ A LOT)! _**

**_# Re-Editing: Grammatically & Rewriting #_**

**_#I promise it'll getting interesting, correct me if I'm wrong!#_**

0000000000000000000000000000 

_Inspirational song: _

_Final Fantasy VII Advent Childern – Aerith Theme (Piano Version)_

* * *

**_~~~ Dream world ~~~_**

_A younger Hibari was seen in bed, still sleeping. The morning sun shines next to her, getting her becom__ing__ crankier. She opened her eyes as she watched the morning light invaded her room. __A very charming mature man stood in front of the door. He had spiky black hair with sky blue eyes. He closed his eyes before knocking the door. He__ pokes his head__ inside__ to see her.__ He saw her clutching the blanket tighter before smiling._

_._

_"Chibi-chan~~~ Can daddy come in?"_

_._

_"No~~~!" Hibari said as she pulled her blanket over her. Her father chuckle as he made his way to his daughter's bed. Hibari peeked through her blanket to see her father sat on her bed. Suddenly, she was being tackled by her father. Laughter__s__ were heard as __very beautiful looking woman with mid-shoulder length brunet layer hair with green eyes was seen __appeared on the doorway. She chuckle, getting the other two attentio__n__._

_._

_"I knew it would turn out like this. If I didn't come to check on you, I bet you two are going to start your pillow fight." she said as she tried to appear serious but seems too failed._

_._

_"Haha... Look chibi-chan, mommy being no fun again~~~" her father said as he playfully hide in the blanket while holding Hibari._

_._

_"Mommy why no fun~~~" Hibari said as she hugged her father._

_._

_._

_"Hmm? If mommy being fun, then all of us will play. And when that happens, no breakfast. And mommy and daddy will be late again." her mother said as she crossed her arms._

_._

_"Don't goooo~~~" Hibari said as she tried to wiggle out of her father's grip. Her father hugged her tightly, hearing her whimper. Feeling guilty, he rested his head on her little shoulder, looking at her before he whispers into her ears. "Hmm... Chibi-chan wants to come with mommy and daddy to work?" he said as he kissed her red puffy cheeks. He saw Hibari eyes sparkles._

_._

_"Eh? Can I mommy? Huh? Can I? Can I?" she asked as her mother makes some thoughts pose. The room went quiet for a moment and her mother open her eyes, smiling._

_._

_"If you go take your bath and eat your breakfast, then mommy and daddy will take you too."_

_._

_"Ok! Daddy, Mommy wait~~!" Hibari said as she kicked the covers and clumsily ran towards her bathroom. Her mother sat on the bed with her father, resting her head on his shoulder. The two looked at each other lovingly and laughed when they hear an off-tuned singing from the bathroom. "Let's help her get ready. Find something suitable for her to wear..."_

_._

_"Hmm... Can I dress her up as a princess today?" her father asked._

_._

_"No,no,no,no! You promise me this time you'll dress her as a boy!" the mother replied._

_._

_"No way! She's already rowdier than any boys I met; I don't want her to become a tomboy! I'm going to spoil her rotten like a princess!" the father said as it turns into a heated argument._

_._

_"Nope! Not gonna happen! She may looks like you, but she has my personality! So I win~~~" the mother said as she puff her cheeks, not wanting to lose. After a few minute of tug and war, finally the father admits defeat._

_._

_"Fine. Only for today. I only did this because you're my beloved wife." he said._

_._

_"Thank you darling-" they kissed but cut off by a cute sound._

_._

_"Ewww~~~" Hibari was seen peeking from the bathroom door with an oversize towel. Apparently, she had her bath in a split second but seeing her parent became lovey dobey, she didn't want to ruin the moment. Both of them raise their eyebrows staring at the younger child._

_._

_"Chibi-chan~~ you're going to do this when you grow up you know?"_

_._

_"Yucky! Don wannaaa!"_

_._

_" ... She's definitely your child." her father whispers as he made his way towards Hibari. Her mother dressed her up and all of them went downstairs to the dining hall. A younger Fay smiled when he saw his masters. Hibari stare__d__ at Fay before resuming going to her sit. Her eyes sparkle with the Japanese style breakfast and apparently having a hard time using the chopsticks since her mommy always feed her. Both of her parents giggle at the sight, and so were the other maids present. Fay sweatdropped before appeared next to the little master and taught her how to use it._

_._

_Breakfast was a lively one, because of Hibari attempts of using the chopsticks rather than spoons and fork, also her reactions when new types of food were served. Somehow, Fay was the one who ended up helping the Ryoutaro's princess. Anyway, after breakfast, all of them went to garage. The driver was afraid when Hibari's father said he wanted to drive. There was a small argument and finally, the driver gave up. Little that they know, the driver, Fay and Gutejal followed with another car behind, afraid for their masters' safety._

_._

_During the driving, Hibari claimed she had a headache, probably car sick. Her mother turns around, messaging her temples gently. Her father turns around for a second and face the front to reveal that -_

_._

_"DADDYYY!"_

_._

_They ran into a large container truck that crushed mostly the front of the car. Hibari's parents were crushed. Hibari closed her eyes as she felt someone embraced her during the impact. It was her mother. Hibari survived. She heard something at the back door, which revealed to be a firefighter. She looks around scared as she kept trying to wake up her parents. The firefighter careful grabbed her and quickly ran away from that scene. She turned around to the__ see__ her car was crushed by the truck. She saw her parents, appeared to be sleeping to her eyes. She tried to wiggle her way out, only to be held firmly by the savior._

_._

_"Mommy! Daddy!"_

_._

_"Bring the girl here now!" the leader apparently said._

_._

_"Nooo! Mommy daddy inside! Mommy! Daddy!"_

_._

_She turned around as her hands held out towards the car. The savior ran as fast as he could when suddenly, the truck blow up, setting the car to explode all together. Hibari's eyes widen as she saw with her very own eyes that her parents burned up in front of her. Tears run non stop as she kept screaming for them. A younger Fay and younger Gutejal arrived at the scene too late. They too had tears in their eyes. They saw their little survivor. Both of them quickly hold Hibari tightly, afraid that they might lose her the moment they let go. Hibari keep screaming over and over again for her parents. All of them looked regretted._

_._

_Little that they know, ever little detail that she saw, will never be erased from her mind forever as she has a photographic memory. A deadly ability that can cause someone to traumatize forever._

**_~~~ Dream World Ends ~~~_**

.

.

Hibari woke up panting heavily. She was sweating hard and her breathing was very heavy. She looks at her surroundings. It was dark but she can guess where she was. It was her bedroom. She sighed and closed her face with her palms. She felt something warm and wet on her cheeks. It was her tears. She landed back at the bed as she covers her eyes with her arms. Tears weren't stopping.

.

"Of all the dreams I could have, why did that one had to appear?"

.

She shifted her position and felt that she was being watched. She switched on the light, to see her two classmates, asleep on a chair. She was glad. They were asleep during the whole time. She heard her door opened to see the other host club members with flowers. Well, Tamaki of course.

.

"What are you guys doing here?"

.

"Senpai, we were worried of course!"

.

"You passed out for 3 days."

.

"*twitched* ... three days?" Hibari said with a pale face. The other host club members felt weird but nodded. Hibari quickly get off her bed and search her drawer frantically. Her cellphone was dead. She twitched again. She recharged the cellphone, turning it on revealing about 200++ missed calls all of them from her secretary. Just then her cellphone rang. Yup. It's her secretary.

.

"Umm... He-hello?"

_._

_"DAMMIT RYOUTARO ! WHY THE HELL DID YOU SWITCHED YOU CELL OFF AND HAVE YOU EVEN CHECK YOUR EMAIL?"_

.

"_Um... Mazaya_?" she mumbles in mandarin as the hosts observe her. She tried to keep her voice low afraid it would appear cracking.

.

_"# *(^& ^#% &$ ^#^&W &( "_

_._

"_DAMMIT __KUON__! SPEAK IN A LANGUAGE I CAN UNDERSTAND DAMMIT *_winched*" hibari winched at the pain and let her cellphone fall. She held it with a painful expression. Probably realize that her hands were injured. Kyouya made his way towards Hibari and picked up her cellphone.

.

_"Oi! Ryoutaro? ... Ryoutaro? Hey! You there?"_ kyouya heard the voice, and answered it since Hibari seems like not wanting to answer it.

.

"I'm sorry, Mazaya-san is it? Ryoutaro senpai has been unwell for a few days." kyouya said as he heard a growled voice.

.

_"Eh? Who's this? Dammit, the hell is wrong with Ryoutaro?"_ the confused voice question.

.

"Ryoutaro senpai met with an accident. Senpai is currently at her house resting..."

.

" ... "

.

"Hello, Mazaya-san?" Kyouya asked but the line was cut off. He looks at the cellphone for a moment before hearing a ruckus from downstairs. He could hear Gutejal's voice and other maids which apparently seem like stopping the unwanted stranger. Mori and Honey also woke up due to the ruckus. Now, all the host club were curious at this 'Mazaya-san' that seems to be having a huge effect on Hibari. The door slams opened to reveal a very handsome man, but with a very annoyed look. It has the look about to kill someone. His eyes frantically searching for someone but when his eyes landed on that person, everyone already guessed who this is.

.

"RYOUTAROOOOOOO!" he said as he picked up Hibari by the collar.

.

"Gah! Ma-mazayaa?!"

.

"Mazaya-samma? Please, don't shout so loud! Hibari-samma is still-" Gutejal said as she looks terrified.

.

"SHUT IT GUTEJAL!" He said... well, more like screaming. He turns back his attention towards Hibari with hatred on his face. Yup. Hatred. No regret, sadness, pity. Nada.

.

"RYOUTAROO! DO YOU HAVE ANY IDEA WHAT YOU HAVE CAUSED ME?"

.

"THE HELL? I'M INJURED HERE, AND YOU'RE SAYING YOU'RE TROUBLED BECAUSE OF WORK?!"

.

"OF COURSE DAMMIT! YOU ARE SO GONNA GET IT RYOUTARO!" he said as he grabbed Hibari's injured arms. Not a good sign.

.

"GAH! *winched*" Maza notice this but he did let go of her hands. His annoyances increase to the max.

.

" ... OIIII! I DIDN'T GIVE YOU ANY PERMISSION TO GET INJURED! YOU PROBABLY GET YOURSELF IN IT"

.

"IT WAS REFLEX DAMMIT!"

.

"HAH! I KNEW IT YOU'D DO SOMETHING LIKE THAT AGAIN!"

.

The host club were stunned with the scene unfold. They didn't know what to react. Pity? But if they did that, Hibari would kill them. Help her? That new guy seems to be scarier than Kyouya...Scary beyond reason. So they stare helplessly at the sight. Hikaru and Kaoru suddenly have pom-pom in their hand cheering 'Go senpai go!' thing. Haruhi was at loss as she message her templates, probably thinking the relationship between the two had other than work related. Kyouya observe the new man in front of him, felt like he knew him before. Tamaki being Tamaki tried to stop the fight, only to be throws away violently at the side. And the other two? Mori felt uncomfortable because honey seems to be in his dark mode...

.

Well, someone did disturb his sleep.


	15. Chapter 15 Hibari's Secretary

**_The guy who knows best._**

0000000000000000000000000000 

**_WARNING:_**

**_STORY FLOW HAS BEEN CHANGED (A BIT/ A LOT)! _**

**_# Re-Editing: Grammatically & Rewriting #_**

**_#I promise it'll getting interesting, correct me if I'm wrong!#_**

0000000000000000000000000000 

_Inspirational song: _

_Random songs ;D_

* * *

The Ryoutaro Household lounge currently in a tense atmosphere. Gutejal and Fay stands beside their master. The host club members sat near Hibari. While facing opposite of them is a man who seems to be known as Hibari's secretary. There seems to be a staring contest between the two. Kyouya explained the situation to the man as the others seems to be a bit terrified. Honey, well, has calmed down a bit. Just a bit. Mori kept his hand on Honey's shoulder, preventing him from jumping onto the man.

.

Hibari Ryoutaro was holding her injured arms seeing that the man gripped was too hard earlier.

.

Oh.

.

Apparently, that man arrived and was about to have a hand-to-hand combat with Hibari.

.

That man pulled Hibari out from her room to the lounge and roughly throws her on a couch. When the other hosts arrived, the two were having a staring contest.

.

"So let me get this straight. This idiot here went to save people and take the blow by herself?" he said as his gaze never left Hibari.

.

"Ryoutaro senpai had to move because she was the nearest. If she didn't move, it would be much worst." Haruhi said as she tried to get the secretary attention away from her senpai, but seemingly failed. He facepalm as he mutters something under his breath. Suddenly, the hosts saw a dark aura surrounding the scary man, and they swore his eyes glints.

.

"I left for Hong Kong, Germany and France to get more deals. I called you many times and you didn't answer my calls. And the moment I arrived back in Japan, you went unconscious for about 3 days? You've gone soft... CHIBI" he said as Hibari twitched before standing up, wanting to jump at that person but only to be held back by Gutejal strong grip.

.

"DAMMIT STOP CALLING ME CHIBI! I'M FREAKIN 183.5 CM TALL!"

.

"DO I NEED TO DRILL IT INTO THAT THICK SKULL OF YOURS?! YOU ARE A WOMAN DAMMIT! STOP ACTING LIKE A BRAT!"

.

"DON'T YOU DARE CALLING ME A BRAT YOU PERVERT!"

.

"EMO!"

.

"WOMANIZER!"

.

"AIRHEAD!"

.

"ASSHOLE!"

.

"SMART-ASS!"

.

"TWERP!"

.

"TWIT!"

.

"CHI-BI!"

.

"ARGHH! I'M GOING TO BED!"

.

"Ahh... Madame I-"

.

"I WANT THAT DICK-HEAD OUT OF MY HOUSE!" she said not turning around, stomping along the way. Mazaya twitched as he replied in a louder voice so that she could hear him well.

.

"HELL I'M GONNA LISTEN TO YOU!"

.

Haruhi twitched, Tamaki was foaming at his mouth, the twins closed their ears, Honey still in his demonic form, Mori twitched while Kyouya... umm, can't read his facial expression. They were currently at Hibari's lounge. They heard a loud slam, probably Hibari finally returned to her room. The new guy massages his temple while muttering something about killing Hibari and so on. Kyouya looks at the man before him.

.

"Ano... Mazaya-san is it?" Tamaki braving himself to ask.

.

"Kuon 'Mazaya' Long" Mazaya replied in a dark voice.

.

"Long?" he asked back, probably never heard of it.

.

"I'm half Chinese and Japanese. Got problem with my name go to my parents." he said as he looks at Tamaki sharply, causing him to turn into stone. The others sweatdropped.

.

"Mazaya-san, are you Ryoutaro-senpai new secretary? What happen to Kana the female secretary?"

.

"Tokyo bay." he said causing the others horrified.

**_._**

**_(Authors Note: Oh! If all of you don't know, supposedly Tokyo Bay is a famous spot for yakuza or mafia or any dark organization destroyed proof... especially human being. Well, that's what I always read in manga or anime~~~ Forgive me for the misinformation!)_**

.

"Why did you treat senpai like that? Don't you feel sorry for senpai? Senpai is still hurt!" Haruhi asked concern for her senpai.

.

"The hell I want to do that? It's her problem not mine... Damn that chibi" he said with full of arrogance.

.

"Anooo... Why did you call senpai chibi?" the twins asked together while keeping a distance.

.

"Because I want too." he retorted back.

.

"That's not helping." the twins replied.

.

"Like I care" he answered looking bored.

.

'_She definitely learns from these guy...'_ All of them thought at the same time. Mazaya scanned around, analyzing the people who were presence. His face could pass for a fairy tale prince charming, but when he opened his mouth, all the girls' dreams would be crushed. He would stare from one person to another about 5 minute. After finishing analyzing them, Mazaya sat comfortably changing the mood. He put on his reading glasses before shifting his position. Making him looking all professional-like.

.

"Enough about me. Who are you people? The Chibi I know won't associate with anyone other than work related."

.

'_Chibi?'_

.

"My name is Kyouya Ootori, this is Tamaki Souh, Hikaru and Kaoru Hiitachin, Haruhi Fujioka, Mitsukuni Haninozuka, Takashi Morinozuka. We are from the host club, but these two are the same class with Ryoutaro-senpai." Kyouya said as he bow, causing others to follow suit.

.

" ... Host club?" Mazaya asked raising his eyebrows.

.

"Ah! Mazaya-san, senpai only came to tutor us! That's all" Haruhi said as she waving her hands.

.

"Tutoring?" Mazaya asked.

.

"Ah.. Yes." Haruhi answered, not knowing whether it was a good option.

.

Mazaya turns to see the seniors, "Haninozuka and Morinozuka is it?" he said as he pointed at the two and Kyouya nods. "How is chibi in class?" he asked but got no respond from both of them. And he really doesn't like it when no one answers his questions. "Are you gonna answer me or I have to force it out from you?" he asked again with a slightly irritated tone.

.

"You-" Tamaki was about to answered but cut off by Mori.

.

"Hibari-san is a very serious student." he said as Mazaya nodded.

.

"She doesn't associate with others unless it's a martial arts related club." Mori continued as Mazaya nodded again. He lay back at the couch, clasping his hands together; closing his eyes where he would casually pushed his glasses. He looks back with the same intense gaze he received from them.

.

"I can pretty much guess others." he said and shift his attention to the twins. "You two. What do they refer chibi as?"

.

"Refer? As to?" they asked, confused with the statement.

.

"General impression of chibi?" he said with a as-a-matter-of-fact tone.

.

"A male student." both of them answered simultaneously.

.

"Thought so." Mazaya said as he closed his eyes, probably analyzing what he heard. Haruhi was a bit confused at the man, so she asked him a question that probably everybody wanted to know.

.

"I'm sorry to be rude, but who are you to Ryoutaro-senpai? I can't shake the feeling that you two have more than boss-secretary relationship."

.

"Haruhi!" the twins said with a omg-she-did-not-just-said-that look.

.

"Too straight forward! But I want to aske-" Tamaki said as he kept playing his fingers.

.

"Not helping, Tamaki-senpai."

.

"Haruhi~~ Good job~~~" the twins said with a thumbs up, probably liking the fact their dear tono turns to stone. Mazaya looks at Haruhi, interested in her view of their relationship.

.

"Ohh? That's interesting... What do you think our relationship is kiddo?"

.

"Umm... silblings?" she said as she ponders.

.

"Haruhi, Ryoutaro-senpai is an only child." Kyouya said with his black book in his hands.

.

"Friends?" she said as she tilted her head a bit.

.

"I highly doubt that possible... Ryoutaro-senpai seems to hate his guts. More than she is with tono~~~" the twins said.

.

" ... Lover?"

.

"I wouldn't call a lover with that many nicknames." Tamaki said with his dramatic pose.

.

"And senpai doesn't seem like she'd be interested in having a relationship with anyone." Kyouya continued.

.

"Then ... Marriage candidate?" Haruhi said and she saw a smirk on the man's face. Ah. They all have a shocked face. Some are like 'seriously?' while some are 'wtf?' Mazaya still have that smirk on his face, liking the reaction he received from the hosts especially from Honey and Mori. If looks could kill, Mazaya would probably be dead by now. Probably.

.

"If I say yes, what would you do?" he said with a smirk. He saw the two twitched and he smirks grew wider.

.

"My fellow man! That is impossible! My hero wouldn't fall for such person~~" Tamaki said as he shook his head in a very disagreeing manner.

.

"But tono~~ this seems possible~~~" Hikaru said.

.

"They have the same personality too~~~" Kaoru said.

.

"It would definitely be a love-hate relationship~~~" both of them finished it together.

.

"Honey-senpai, mori-senpai, why are you two soo quiet?" Haruhi asked, probably realizing this. Mazaya who seems to be enjoying this, had an idea that he wanted to try. And he found some interesting test subjects.

.

"*smirks* Hibari hates kiddy-like appearances."

.

"Huh?"

.

"She dislikes people who are too quiet or too loud."

.

"Ano..."

.

"She doesn't care about heights."

.

"Mazaya-san?"

.

"She likes anyone who are stronger than her and"

.

"and?"

.

"If you want her, you have to go through me."


	16. Chapter 16 Misunderstood Action

_If you want her, you have to go through me._

0000000000000000000000000000 

**_WARNING:_**

**_STORY FLOW HAS BEEN CHANGED (A BIT/ A LOT)! _**

**_# Re-Editing: Grammatically & Rewriting #_**

**_#I promise it'll getting interesting, correct me if I'm wrong!#_**

0000000000000000000000000000 

* * *

It has been 3 weeks after the soccer ball accident. Needless to say, the soccer club seems to be traumatized about practicing their soccer activity and somehow changed their location. The host club looks as good as new. Inside the host club, which has the scent of rose, there seems to be a very heated argument.

.

And that argument apparently wasn't about Hibari Ryoutaro.

.

No, this time, it's about her secretary.

.

A very charming looking man, which goes by the name of Kuon 'Mazaya' Long.

.

.

**Mori POV**

I'm still affected by what Hibari's secretary, Mazaya-san said yesterday. I could feel that Mazaya-san was somehow making fun of us. Haruhi somehow seems a bit frustrated but now back to her normal self. Everytime she saw me and Mitsukuni her expression would change. It was like she was analyzing us. Kyouya had been on the computer for only god knows how long. Tamaki, Hikaru and Kaoru seems to be debating about Mazaya-san, probably confused about whether who's right or whose wrong, even though it's pretty much obvious. Mitsukuni being his normal self … which is a bit weird? Usually he would be a bit frustrated or anything but he seems fine. I guess I'm the one who's affected the most?

.

But, Mitsukuni still has this weird vibe everytime we're in the same presence of Hibari. He will either be at the farthest opposite site or not staying in same room alone at all. It's like he was avoiding her? And what's weirder is that he seems to be up to something but he's not telling me anything.

.

Huh… I guess I can't think of Mitsukuni like that. I mean, he's a genius despite his appearance. I've always known Mitsukuni to be the greatest fighter, stronger than me and others.

.

"Takashi?"

.

"Ah… Mitsukuni?"

.

"Daijoubu? You don't look so good…" Mitsukuni asked as he held Usa-chan with his other hands. Ah. A genuine concern. He's really is concern about me. But, have I always been this fragile? Mitsukuni still has that concern face, and I just realize I didn't give him a reply.

.

"Hai. I'm ok." Mitsukuni still didn't look confident. I guess a long pause could be dangerous.

.

"Really? You can tell me Takashi!" he said with such fiery determination in his eyes. I felt myself cracked a smile before nodding.

.

"Hai. I'm fine."

.

"Are you sure?"

.

"Yes."

.

"Okay, if you say so…"

.

Mitsukuni skipped with Usa-chan and landed on the customers. I could see hearts in their eyes. Hibari hasn't been in the host club from the moment of the soccer ball accident. Mazaya-san sure has been keeping her busy with her works and stuff couple of times but the others shrugged it off, thinking that she might still be injured. It's like everyone made a silence patch of not mentioning about the incident in front of Hibari. She beats up a kid half-dead last time he mention it as a way of provocation. Huh... Why is this so frustrating to me? Why do I feel this way?

.

Somebody help me...

.

.

**HONEY POV**

Takashi has been so weird lately. I think that damn bastard who dares to treat OUR Hiba-chan like that is the cause of this. I mean, who does he thinks he is doing to Hiba-chan like that?! He's making Hiba-chan missing class on purpose! Yeah, right with work and anything. If it wasn't for Hiba-chan, I would already send him to the graves. Until I'm sure of that damn cooky bastard relationship with Hiba-chan, he's safe. I would really like to see him begging for his life. Muahahahahahaha!

.

"Ano Honey-kun, is Mori-kun ok? He's been too quiet lately... More than usual..." Takashi's customer asked me. Yeah. She has sharp eyes.

.

"Eh? How can you tell?" Another customer asked.

.

"His responds for Honey-kun question are later and sometimes he seems to be in a daze..." one of mine answered.

.

"Must be because of Ryoutaro-sama... They are good friends, right Honey-kun?" another one asked.

.

"Hmmm... Takashi is worried about Hiba-chan too... I guess it's normal because we are FRIENDS with him..." I said as I look at Takashi. Ah! Yeay! He looks at me! Takashi smiling again! Yeay me!

.

"Ah! I knew it! Ryoutaro-sama would only be friends with martial arts practitioners!" this time it's Haru-chan customer. Eh? When did she get here...? EH?

.

"Eh? What are you talking about? Nani? Nani?" I asked in my cute voice. I know it's time to get serious so I put my game face on... They still calling me out 'kawaii~~' ... (=_=)

.

"Ano ne Honey-kun, when we tried to talk to him, he won't respond at all. Even if that time there's only the two of us." customer one said.

.

"Hai! I remember when I tried to ask him couple of questions but he didn't respond." The others raise their eyebrow. "Well, more like ignore my presence." I think this time it's Tama-chan customer. Soon, everyone sudden gather around. Even Kyou-chan is here in the grouping. De-mo, one word caught me off guard.

.

"But when Chika-chan came to find Ryoutaro-sama, the two had a very long chat!" customer two continued. I saw Kao-chan and Hika-chan customer nodded furiously at the statement.

.

"Hai! I swore Ryoutaro-sama smile! And laughing loudly too!" they said as they confirmed with themselves. Hey... Wait a minute... What the-?! With Chika-chan?!

.

"EEEHHHHH ? ! ? " all of the host club said.

.

"Ryoutaro-senpai responds to Chika-chan?!" Hika-chan and Kao-chan asked.

.

"ONLY CHIKA-CHAN?!" Tama-chan screamed... along with Haruhi.

.

"A-A-A-A-AND LAUGHING?!" all of them said as Kyou-chan expression is... unreadable.

.

"Ahh... h-h-hai? Is there something wrong Tamaki-sama? Honey-kun?" the two customers asked back.

.

"That's interesting. Ryoutaro-senpai, who barely spoke to anyone including his classmates, talks to Chika, a junior and Honey-senpai's brother...? Hmmm? This is indeed interesting~~~" Kyou-chan said. Ah... He's not hiding his scary aura.

.

"Ahh... Kyouya-senpai, you're emitting that scary aura again..." I heard Haru-chan said.

.

Hmm? Hiba-chan only responds to martial arts practitioners... Especially Chika-chan? I knew Takashi was listening to this. He looks so serious. De-mo, I can pretty much guess how the two met, but knowing Hiba-chan, she must know Chika-chan relationship to me. Areee? I can't be jealous of Chika-chan! No! No! No! No! No! No matter what! Family's first! Chika-chan must be first! De-mo, cakey is the best so Chika-chan is second? Then what about Hiba-chan? And Takashi? Uwaaaah! Why am I making myself more confusing with things like this?! Suddenly the door opened to reveal Hiba-chan with her injured arm bandaged. Ah... I guess she went to see the doctor. De-mo, Hiba-chan wasn't in class earlier. What's she doing here? I heard everyone looked like they saw a ghost. And Hiba-chan looks like she got no care in the world. She walked towards us but had her attention towards Haru-chan. I guess she really likes Haru-chan?

.

"Fujioka. I was told today is your last free day before your final retake of the test?" Hiba-chan asked.

.

"Ah. That's right, senpai... De-mo senpai, are you okay? You don't look so good..." Haru-chan said with her typical caring concerned tone.

.

"Ah! Haruhi-kun is right! Ryoutaro-sama! You looked waaaay tooo pale!" a customer said. Eh? Wait! She's right!

.

"I'm fine. Come on Haruhi, this is my last day I can teach you. I won't be having any free time after this." Hiba-chan said. She tried to change the topic. Wait a minute... Did she just-

.

"KyAAAA~~~~!" All of the ladies had stars in their eyes. Hiba-chan looked confused like she always does. I guess she didn't realize it.

.

" ...? What? Why are you looking at me like that?" she said.

.

"Se-se-senpai! You just called Haruhi by his first name!" Hika-chan and Kao-chan said together pointing at Hiba-chan.

.

" ...? I did? So what's the problem?"

.

"Senpai! You never call anyone by their first name before!" Tama-chan said looking as horrified as the twins.

.

"What are you talking about? I have called one before?"

.

"Ehh? Who is it?" All of them said... I felt someone picked me up and put me on their shoulders. Ahhh... Takashi! I knew I could count on you! Now I can see clearly! I blushed a bit whenever she called my name. It had this certain tone that she's using.

.

"Mitsukuni. I called him that name before haven't I?" she said.

.

"Eh! Ryoutaro-sama! Who else have you call by their first name?" another one asked this time eager. Hiba-chan ponders for a moment. If the story earlier was true, then she'll definitely say.

.

" ... Yasuchika?" ah! She said it!

.

"KYAAAA!"

.

"What is it with you girls? What's so weird about it?" Hiba-chan began to look quite uncomfortable.

.

"Then Ryoutaro-sama! Who is the first name that you have called? Other than your family?"

.

"Why do I have to answer that?"

.

"Pleaase Ryoutaro-sama! After this we won't asked you anything else!"

.

"... Really?"

.

"HAI!"

.

"If any of you break this, you know what will happen. My violence knows no gender."

.

"_*gulp* _H-Hai! Ryoutaro-sama!"

.

"Then please Ryoutaro-sama~~~"

.

"(=_=) If it's make you soo happy, the first person I called them by their own name my secretary of course."

.

"EHhh? Who is that?!"

.

"Hmmm... That will be me~~"

.

We look at the source to see that bastard Mazaya! He had that huge evil smirk on his face. I heard the girls giggle and sequel at the sight of Mazaya! That glint in his eyes, I know it! He's up to something. He gave a gentle smile that even causes Tama-chan and Haru-chan to blush a bit. Hmm... I have a bad feeling about this.

.

"Hmm.. Oh... The older Haninozuka. It's weird that the younger one looked much more mature than his age, counterwise by you." I had enough about this; all of the things I hated are being compared to Chika-chan, especially by someone in my blacklist.

.

" ... Why are you here, Mazaya-san? This place is only for students. Outsiders are not allowed." I said but he held that annoying smirk.

.

"Hmm? Funny, you have the guts to say something to say to me. Last time I remembered, you were controlled by your sleeping beast form." he said but I felt Takashi gripped on my thigh. Ah... Thank you, Takashi!

.

"Please don't talk about Honey-kun like that!" one of the customers said.

.

"Yeah! Honey-kun is cool the way he is!" continued by another.

.

"You have no right to criticize people's choice of portraying themselves..." and another. He looked quite uninterested and shifts his position into an arrogant pose.

.

"Does it offend you that I said something like that? I can pretty much say everything I want since my judgement were never wrong." he said as he pause for a moment looking at my direction the most. I swore I saw a small tug on his lips. Then he continues.

.

"And besides, one of my works is criticizing things. If I don't do that, I won't get my job done, understood?" he said as the girls unconsciously nodded. Hiba-chan was massaging her temple during the whole time. Mazaya looked somewhat... worried?

.

"And you ladies should stop acting like little girls in lala-land. Maybe I can show you an example?" he said as he returns his arrogant gaze towards us. Man I really want to punch him but Kyou-chan would definitely not agree on it!

.

"What type of example, Mazaya-san?" Haru-chan asked after a long silence.

.

.

**NORMAL POV**

The host club were having a very the heated conversation between Mazaya and the whole audience presence in the host club. Kyouya saw the determine look the customers had on them. No matter what it was, he had a very bad feeling about Kuon 'Mazaya' Long. It takes a lot of time to crack about Hibari Ryoutaro and only get a few data on her. But Mazaya? He had NO data what-so-ever about him. Plus, it seems like many hackers or data retriever somehow looked terrified and refused to check any data on Mazaya. This makes things complicated. The last time he hired a professional hacker to get data on Mazaya, the hacker got hacked himself and was attacked with a very powerful virus that caused all of his stuff to be erased and the notebook that was used at that time to explode. Mazaya is classified as a scary-beyond-reality by Kyouya's black book. That's because the almighty Kyouya Ootori can't prove back that it was Mazaya's doing.

.

Kuon 'Mazaya' Long still remains a mystery.

.

Mazaya looked at his surrounding, thinking how spoil the upper class people are. He still maintains a straight face. He saw the looks he got from the two senior hosts and an idea struck in his head. He hugs Hibari from the back, resting his hands in her stomach and his head on her shoulders. Hibari still had her poker face on and so was Mazaya. The ladies fought themselves from screaming out a squeal. I mean, who wouldn't? Two very good looking people hugging each other seemingly romantic to normal people... And the fact that people general impression of the two is handsome male hugging another hugging male. Ah... The ladies otaku imaginations are very dangerous nee? Anyway, Mazaya continue to converse with Hibari, this time in Cantonese.

.

"_Kuon, why are you here?"_

_._

_"Hmm? I came to check up on you. You haven't sleep much lately."_

_._

_"Who's fault is it?"_

_._

_"Hmm? I should be gentle to you... You seem too sore from yesterday."_

_._

_"Yeah right, try to be gentle on me you'll see who's end up on the bottom."_

_._

_"Hmm? You think you can top me Hibari? Try it if you can. I doubt you can succeed."_

_._

_"... Why are we speaking in Cantonese? Don't you usually speak in Mandarin?"_

_._

_"Because someone here understands Cantonese."_

_._

_"Huh?"_

_._

_"Look."_

.

Mazaya pointed his finger towards a girl who seems to be having a nosebleed and was blushing crimson red. Mazaya smirk from behind before signalling her to be quiet about the conversation. He pulled Hibari and Haruhi to a table before letting the two resuming their final tutoring session. The others who were curious looked at the young girl with curious eyes.

.

"What were they talking about, hime?" Tamaki asked using his usual charm.

.

"Tamaki-sama...Those two..."

.

"Those two?"

.

"Those two..."

.

"Yes?"

.

"Done it for real... *O* THE REAL THING!"

.

"Moe?"

.

"Yup... moe! I know what I heard..."

.

.

.

"KYAAAAAAAAAAA~~~"


	17. Chapter 17 Weird Guy?

0000000000000000000000000000 

**_WARNING:_**

**_STORY FLOW HAS BEEN CHANGED (A BIT/ A LOT)! _**

**_# Re-Editing: Grammatically & Rewriting #_**

**_#I promise it'll getting interesting, correct me if I'm wrong!#_**

0000000000000000000000000000 

_Inspirational song: _

_Random songs ;D_

* * *

Ouran Private Academy seems to be in their usual days of eccentric action, la-la land girls and epic randomness. Today, there seems to be a heated conversation among the population of Ouran about a certain someone.

.

Yup.

.

You guessed it.

.

It's about the Ouran Ice 'Prince' Hibari Ryoutaro and the mysterious secretary.

.

Mazaya was holding, well more like back-hugging Hibari as she seems to be way to pale. Hibari looks like she normally does, seemingly unaffected by the sudden action. Little did she know, it surprisingly had an affected way more than she knew towards those who were present that day. After the tutoring, Mazaya who was seen inspecting the entire clubroom used his ability of ignoring the people's stares towards him. Kyouya Ootori however, stood beside him. Every little question from Mazaya was answered by the young Ootor even the irrelevant questions. With Mazaya on the scene, no sudden pop up from the floor or fangirls ambushing, stalking Hibari. It's like a huge scary force-field was set up. Haaa... Finally a normal host club activity... Well, with the exception of Haruhi.

.

All of the host watched the two from behind the couch. The twins were having a confused face on, Tamaki being... Tamaki, Mori and Honey still seem to be very wary of the male there. Kaoru who notice the uneasiness aura from his twin brother took the initiative to starts the conversation.

.

"Hikaru... What's wrong?" Kaoru asked with a concern face.

.

"I don't like that guy. You know? Like, I really, really don't like that guy..." Hikaru said as he seen to be a bit shivering. Honey looked at his junior, smiling while putting his hands on Hikaru's shoulder, calming him down.

.

"Well then Hika-chan, I don't blame you. Me and Takashi don't like him too. He seems to be way too suspicious. Ne, Takashi?" Honey said as he turned to Mori.

.

"Ah." Mori said as he nods. Tamaki nods too after hearing his friends' confessions. He looked at the mysterious male who is currently with his best friend. Tamaki had his serious face on. He analyzes the male there while the others had a light conversation about Mazaya. He claps his hands, getting the attention from the others. They all held a serious face seeing that their leader was serious as well.

.

"Hmm... I'm usually very good in interpreting things so yeah... I agree with all of you. I mean, Kyouya might be evil sometimes, but this guy? He's way beyond. I think we need to help Ryoutaro-senpai in getting rid of the guy." He said as everyone nodded, agreed with their leader's decision. Kaoru ponder for a moment, a bit confused at the situation.

.

"But tono, is it possible?" Kaoru said.

.

"Huh? What do you mean, Kaoru?" Tamaki asked.

.

"I mean, even Ryoutaro-senpai seems to be defeated by that guy. And the fact that Honey-senpai and Mori-senpai seems to be very wary about him proves more." Kaoru said as he tilted his head, explaining the things that he knew so far. Tamaki eyes got wide before turns sharply towards his seniors.

.

"Really senpais?" he asked as Honey looked a bit ashamed. He nodded with a sad smile, answering him.

.

"Yeah Tama-chan. I mean, that guy must have known about us... And he doesn't seems frighten at all. More like he's provoking us." he said as Mori added.

.

"And he shows it too." he said. They all looked down, probably thinking of their next move. Tamaki looks up at the team before saying a statement that everybody seems to be thinking about.

.

"Let's go meet the Fay-san!" he said with a determined face.

.

"Eh? Fay-san?" All of them asked while the leader nodded. Their gaze then returned back towards the scene, where Mazaya seems to be questioning Kyouya about random stuff. Kyouya eyes met Tamaki chance and he smiled. Knowing what his best friend capable of when he's serious.

.

.

~(^o^)~

.

.

The host club activities ended with Mazaya had his arms around Hibari, with his hands in a very doubtful position. Hibari on the other hand looked content with the support she was given. Honey clenched his fist with the scene, while Mori narrowed his eyes at Mazaya's hand. But knowing Haruhi, she hated to be left hanging about a certain subject, so she took the initiative to ask.

.

"Ano, Mazaya-san."

.

"What do you want Fujioka? "

.

"Well, I wanted to ask about something I overheard few moments ago before the tutoring takes place." Haruhi said as Mazaya and Hibari gave their full attention to the brunette. All of the host gather behind Haruhi after sending their customers away.

.

"Which is?" Mazaya asked raising an eyebrow.

.

"Your conversation with Ryoutaro-senpai earlier. I was told by someone who spoke that language that the content seems to be way ... disturbing." Haruhi said as Hibari looked slightly confused while Mazaya use Hibari's shoulder to control his laughter ... Which failed. He uses one of his hands to wipe of the tears from the laughter before looking at the little brunette.

.

"Hoho~~ I was right! That girl does speak Cantonese." Mazaya said as Hibari sighed.

.

" ... You did that on purpose?" Kaoru asked. Mazaya eyes landed on the two seniors as he tried to hide his laughter again. He closed his eyes before inhale. He opened his eyes, facing the host. Still using Hibari's shoulder as a support.

.

"Well~~~ The content was true-"

.

"WHAT?!" all except Kyouya who twitched.

.

"Didn't anyone teach you not to cut people when they wanted to explain something?" Mazaya cut them off making the whole room silent. Hibari sweatdropped at the fast change atmosphere of the room. Somebody needs to set things straight.

.

"Mazaya... =_=" Hibari said silently as she felt Mazaya's smirk before he nuzzles at her neck. She sighed before saying something inaudible for others to hear. They saw Mazaya smirked and nodded, facing the hosts once again.

.

"You guys, Mazaya and I didn't sleep much for a week, and we made a small bet which I lost. So, I had to pay up by doing his share of work." Which everyone mouthed _oh _and she sighed "I was sore because I fell asleep in an uncomfortable position, while he's on the bed." Which causes the others responds to be a raise of their eybrows.

.

"Actually what he's doing right now is helping me. If he didn't do this, I wouldn't be able to stand, let alone walk..." Hibari said as the hosts seems to be processing the information they received.

.

" ... A bet?" Haruhi asked, slightly curious.

.

"Yeah, what did you guys think we did?" Hibari asked with her annoyed face started to rose.

.

"We-we... We just thought that you two..." Tamaki said as he was playing with his fingers, not making eye contact with her. Hibari turns her gaze to the other hosts, receiving the same reaction. She twitched again. She heard Mazaya whispers something into her ears and her eyes got huge.

.

"WHAT?! HELL NO! I RATHER BE KILLED THAN DOING THOSE SORT OF THINGS WITH *point at Mazaya* THIS!" Hibari said in a very furious voice while Mazaya displayed his playful smirk, nuzzling on her neck. And then he did the unthinkable. They couldn't see his face and Tamaki swore he knew what he just saw and quickly close Haruhi's eyes for protection by reflex. Tamaki was blushing like crazy.

.

"OWW! YOU BIT ME?!" Hibari said as she put her palms towards the biten area.

.

"Sweetheart, it's called a lovebite." Mazaya said as he kissed it back which earn a loud smack.

.

"The HELL?! PERVERT!"

.

"Hmm. That's what you say..." Mazaya said but Hibari banged his head with hers. He glared at her as she did the same.

.

"Mazaya! Stop confusing people!" She said in a stern voice as Mazaya looks the other way.

.

"That's because these people tends to judge things amateurishly. Hmm. Especially that girl earlier. Do you hear that?" Mazaya said as he gazes upon the large door. They could heard footsteps in a fast pace. It got louder as the door of the clubroom was opened violently. It was the same customers who understood Cantonese earlier. This time, there was no joy in her face. No. It was horror as her face was full of tears. She frantically ran inside, her vision blurred by the tears.

.

"Kyouya-sama! Tamaki-sama! Anyone pleasee!" she said as Tamaki appeared beside her.

.

"Hime? What's wrong? Why do you have tears in your eyes? What happened?" he asked as she looks at him horrified.

.

"My father just called me and-and-and... _*sob* _our family business was bought out by someone..." she said trying not to choke on her words.

.

"Huh?" Tamaki said.

.

"It means I'm poorer than Haruhi-kun! No offense Haruhi-kun!" she said as Haruhi sweatdropped.

.

"(=_=) None taken..."

.

"What do you mean, Hime?" Kyouya asked as he appeared behind Tamaki.

.

"We have an order to move out of the house. All of my family business from private islands, jet, house and others, all of them are gone! Kyouya-sama! Please help me!" she said hugging Kyouya's legs. Kyouya kneel down looking serious.

.

"When did it happen if I may asked?" Kyouya asked as the girl tried to think.

.

"Few minutes ago... All of my generation works, taken away from us." she said. They heard a chuckle and looked to see Mazaya with an emotionless face.

.

"Hmm... That's a pity then little girl." Mazaya said with no interest in his voice. The girl wide eyes as she looked at the man.

.

"You! What had you done?!" she said as Tamaki and Kyouya tried to calm her down. Mazaya, unaffected with the tiny threat scoff it off before returning a death glare to the girl.

.

"I had done nothing. I didn't even use my cellphone the moment I step in this clubroom. Asked this Ootori since he's been watching me like a hawk." he said not moving his sharp gaze from her. She turns to Kyouya looking more frighten than she did.

.

"Kyouya-sama?" she asked as Kyouya nodded.

.

"Hime, please tell me in detail how the transaction happened?" he asked.

.

"That's the weird thing! It just happens! Now it's under the name LSA!" she said as all of the hosts raises their eyebrows.

.

"LSA?" the twins asked.

.

"Yes! LSA! I can't think of anyone with the name of LSA!" she said as the other ponders a moment.

.

" ... "

.

"LSA ... The only words I could think of using those initial is Lobelia Saint Academy. LSA... But that doesn't make sense. Even if they are Ouran sister school, it's impossible to take over a generation's work." Honey said in a monotone as the girl glare at Mazaya.

.

" ... I don't trust you, even if you're Ryoutaro-sama's secretary." she said as she looks at him with determined eyes. Mazaya evil smirk rises as he spoke to the girl.

.

"Hmm? I get that a lot..._ That's why you shouldn't play with fire, girly." _Mazaya said as he shifted his language from Japanese to this time, Mandarin.

**.**

"No.. No way! It's you! You're-"

.

"Sorry about that miss. He can be very... unpredictable." Hibari interrupted before things got out of hands. The girl's facial features soften at the sight of Hibari.

.

"Ryoutaro-sama?" she asked silently as Hibari smiled at her a bit, causing the girl to blush. Hibari tilted her head a bit and spoke to him in Mandarin.

.

"_Kuon. Did you by any chance hack into the school system on your way here?" _Hibari asked as she heard a chuckle from Mazaya.

_._

_"Hmm? And why would I do that?" _he said in an innocent voice.

_._

_"Knowing you, it's possible. It's kinda like your hobby. __(__=_=__)__"_ Hibari said as she sweatdropped.

_._

_"Whatever it is, it's mine now." _Mazaya said as he shrugged it off. Apparently, the girl only understood Cantonese, not Mandarin. Hibari sighed before turning to Mazaya.

_._

_"Kuon... Return back whatever you took from them" _she said with a serious face. Mazaya closed his eyes answering her.

_._

_"If you knew how they got it in their hands in the first place, you'll be laughing with me instead." _he said with his eye closed but Hibari was now curious.

_._

_"What do you mean?" _Hibari asked.

_._

_"Hibari. Do you think I would do something so ... clueless like this? I won't do anything without a reason.__ Besides, it's legally mine.__"_ Mazaya said in a semi-serious tone. Both of them had a staring contest before Hibari sighed, with her head hang down.

_._

_" ... Nothing of whatever I'm saying will change your mind anyway, would it? " _she said as she held her head back up looking at him. She saw him smile.

_._

_"Yeah. Thanks for understanding *peck on the cheeks*" _Mazaya said as he pecked on her cheeks.

_._

_"Gaaah_! Sexual Harassment!_" _Tamaki and the twins said as they pointed at Mazaya.

.

"Stay away from Ryoutaro-senpai! Weird man!"

* * *

**Quick Question! What is your impression on Kuon 'Mazaya' Long and his actual relationship with Hibari Ryoutaro? ^^ Review pleasee~~~**


	18. Chapter 18 What's LSA?

More hate for Mazaya?

0000000000000000000000000000 

**_WARNING:_**

**_STORY FLOW HAS BEEN CHANGED (A BIT/ A LOT)! _**

**_# Re-Editing: Grammatically & Rewriting #_**

**_#I promise it'll getting interesting, correct me if I'm wrong!#_**

0000000000000000000000000000 

_Inspirational song: _

_Random songs ;D_

* * *

Currently at the Ryoutaro Household, the host club members seen a familiar scene, but this time, one of them is a different person. Kuon 'Mazaya' Long was currently having a death glaring contest with non other than the Ryoutaro Household Head Butler, Fay Ruthern. Both of them displayed their own intense emotion. Mazaya with a very annoyed ready to kill looked, and Fay with a look of disgusted and hatred. The two notices the hosts' presence and the other household members but ignore them. Hibari Ryoutaro on the other hand was no where to be seen. Suddenly, the larger couch next to Mazaya was easily flipped and thrown over towards the glass window which makes it shatters to pieces. It was causing the others to cringe. Fay, however was seen ready to jump on him. Mazaya grabbed Fay's collar roughly with a demon death glare.

.

"You, a servant, dare to mock me?" Mazaya said with venom in his words.

.

"I choose my job to serve those who are worthy of serving. I am proud of my work as you are proud with that dirty job of yours." Fay said as he gripped Mazaya's hand answering with the same tone. Mazaya eyes turn sharper as he throws Fay to the side. All of the hidden maids came to his rescue. But most of them were afraid to look directly towards the demon king.

.

"Such sharp tongue for a small cat." Mazaya said as everyone cringe. Mazaya's tone was no longer the usual mocking that he had. No. It felt way too dangerous, like a murderer's tone. Even the glare made Kyouya and Honey shudders. Fay stood up with the helps of others, especially with Gutejal by his side. He gave a sharp look at Mazaya, not affected by their mere status.

.

"A tiny cat can turn into a fearsome lion if one keeps provoking it." Fay said as Mazaya chuckles darkly.

.

"And the lion will live in a cage by the predator. Don't you know?" Mazaya reply as he saw Fay with a smirk.

.

"That is if the predator had its full body during the time he captured the lion." Fay said as Mazaya looked at him for a moment. Fay thought that he had won the verbal battle but when Mazaya let out his signature smile, Fay was slightly taken back. He knows something.

.

"Oh? Just like Arthur Ruthern?" Mazaya said as Fay eyes widen.

.

" ! You! That name-" Fay said but Mazaya quickly cut him off.

.

"Boy, you should know what you're up against. Research your enemy is the basic thing to do before crushing it into tiny dust." Mazaya said as he took a rose and crushed it with his bare hands. His was letting out his killer aura and Hibari was no where in sight to stop it.

.

"..." Mazaya smirked as he saw a slight troubled expression appeared in a mere second on Fay's face. The face of overpowered. Mazaya open his palm revealing the crushed rose before blow it towards Fay. Fay looked up to a seemingly winning Mazaya.

.

"Of course you're speechless. You know, the more you provoke me, who knows what words would come out from this foul mouth of mine." Mazaya said in a taunting voice as Fay tried hard to hold back his animal instinct of jumped on him. Fay had his head hang down while the others are supporting him quietly. He clenched his fist tight and Mazaya was amused at the sight.

.

"Oh... Why don't look you look at that? The lion lost it fangs? Haha... People nowadays are all talk and all. I guess only SOME of those who are rich and powerful would take action of their words. Well, some of them." he said as he saw Fay's gripped got tighter. A phone call cut the silence with Mazaya spoke in another foreign language that is not one of the host club members' expertise. During the whole phone call, Mazaya's eyes never left Fay's posture. The called ended with everyone, exception of Fay and Kyouya, seems to be fidget.

.

"Farewell then my tiny kitten. I have some... What do you call it? Dirty jobs? The job that seems to be the thing that helps your master discovers her sacred talent and raises the influence of the Ryoutaro Generation... Yup... It's a dirty job I'm doing right here. I guess the reason you're still receiving your paycheck is because of me huh? Be grateful."

.

Mazaya left the living room as he was seen to be going upstairs, probably to tell Hibari about her new job. As he left, everyone breathe in relief at the tensed atmosphere. Fay, however looked the most regretted among all. He felt someone tapping his back and some hugged him. He was surprised and looked up to his other subordinates. They all had a gentle smile on their face.

.

"Fay-san. Please be proud of yourself. Most of the words you spoke are the words we had wanting to say by ourself."

.

"That's right Fay-san. Although Mazaya-sama is a scary person, for you to stand up on him, we are genuinely grateful!"

.

"Even though I'm suppose to be the tough one, but I guess you've just surpass me..." Gutejal said as Fay nodded, returning his gentle smile that he always had on. The others blushed at the sight.

.

"Thank you everyone for your support." he said as the others nodded eagerly.

.

"Don't worry Fay-san. With your outburst just now, we felt like we know you more than before." they said as all of them excuse themselves to resume their work. Fay sighed as the others left before the host club members approached him.

.

.

**MORI POV**

It was a bit awkward just now. The moment we arrived, there seems to be a very heated battle between Mazaya-san and Fay-san. Since we came in the middle of it, everyone seems a bit lost. As the others left, Fay-san slide down on the nearest couch with a face full of regret. Ah... I know that feeling. The feelings of regret because that something wasn't suppose to be shown to others, especially towards the guests. Sometimes emotions can cause many mishaps. Tamaki made his was towards Fay-san and Fay-san stood up and bowed at us, as if what happen earlier never did happen. He looked at us with a very tired gentle smile. Tamaki asked what happen earlier before we came and Fay told us the whole thing. Apparently, Fay came to Mazaya, saying that he shouldn't pushed Hibari too much. Apparently Mazaya keep saying ' _I'm not the type to do things without reason_' and Fay-san doubted that quote. Fay-san starts questioning about it while letting out his and others pent up frustration about what Mazaya-san seems to done towards Hibari. Fay-san told us that if we didn't arrive at that moment; maybe a fist fight would occured.

.

"I apologize for what you have witness just now. Welcome Suoh-sama and everyone"

.

"Please, just Tamaki is fine."

.

"Okay then, Tamaki-sama."

.

"Please do not worry. Even we felt what you just did was the right thing." Kyouya said as the others nodded.

.

"Yeaah Fay-san! We rooting for ya~~" the twins said with their hands on each other.

.

"Fay-chan was so cool just then!" Mitsukuni said as I nodded.

.

"Thank you everyone." Ah... Still with that gentle smile. I felt Kyouya gaze on me and indeed he was. I nodded as Mitsukuni did so. Kyouya put his hands on Fay-san shoulder to get his attention.

.

"Fay-san, I have questions that I need to ask of you." Kyouya asked.

.

"If I could be an assist Kyouya-sama, please do as you like." Fay-san said.

.

"Very well then. Fay-san, what is the current company Ryoutaro-senpai under?"

.

"It's Ryuuji Scarlet Dreamer. Hibari-samma late father was the one named it. And apparently that company is the same age as Hibari-sama." Oh. Scarlet Dreamer. I think it's at the center of the town. A pretty good location if you asked me. I saw awe in the twins' eyes. Well, Ryuuji Scarlet Dreamer is a very unique building, inside out. I know. I've been there once with for a tournament. I saw that Haruhi was at a corner observing something, but I can't quite make it up seeing from this distance.

.

"Oh! So cool~~~" the twins said.

.

"Back to the question. Fay-san, what is the first thing you think of if you heard the initial L-S-A?" Kyouya asked and Fay-san seems a bit confused.

.

"LSA?"

.

"Yes... Does it ring a bell?"

"I apologise, I've never heard those terms in this household before. Is there something wrong?" He said and I saw Tamaki had more frustrating face than Kyouya. He looks at Kyouya to Fay and to Kyouya again. Mitsukuni did the same thing. Even I can't think of other name after Lobelia...

.

"That's impossible! Lobelia won't be able to buy that whole thing!" Tamaki sudden outburst had caught Haruhi's attention from whatever she was looking at.

.

"Excuse me?" Fay-san asked as he looked at me. I just nodded.

.

"Fay-san, recently there's been a sudden buying-spree by a group under the name LSA. And the group bought a whole generation business." Kyouya said. He once again looked at us as we nodded. He was thinking of something. I heard he mumble something before something finally struck his mind.

.

" ... Buying business...! ! Kyouya-sama, Tamaki-sama, I think your father know about this more than I do. I did accompany the lady to events in stand of Mazaya-sama. I did overhear a thing about it but it was too crowded. But if I'm not mistaken, I overheard they say that LSA is a taboo word in business area." he said as both Tamaki and Kyouya looked at each other nodding. I guess next visit is by themselves then. Kyouya especially had this devilish looked.

.

"Hmm? That's interesting, Fay-san. I'm sure to check up with my father about that."

.

We overheard some ruckus to see the source being Haruhi. She fell on top of piles of album that apparently was hidden. She took one and placed the others at the respective place before coming towards us. She smiled... and seemingly excited... This is weird.

.

"Anoo, Fay-san, who is this in the picture?" Haruhi said excitedly showing a picture of a girl with Fay-san under a sakura tree. She opened it in front of us. The twins and Tamaki compliment the girl in the picture while Mitsukuni seems to be a bit dazed. I have to agree. This girl is indeed a true beauty. Ah... Somehow this person seems to be a bit familiar. But where have I seen it though? Ah! That's right! I've seen her at the National Martial Arts Tournament. I helped her for a brief moment, didn't get her name though... Is she Fay-san's sister?

.

.

"Oh. That's Hibari-sama last year when I accompany her for an event that Mazaya-sama went overseas." he said.

.

"Oh.. Ryoutaro-senpai... "

.

.

.

Wait, what?

.

.

.

"EHHH?! RYOUTARO-SENPAI? !?"

.

.

"Gah?! That's Hiba-chan?!"

.

.

.

Hibari?! ?


	19. Chapter 19 Lovely Lavender

_Memoirs of the wild one._

_Takashi Morinozuka_

0000000000000000000000000000 

**_WARNING:_**

**_STORY FLOW HAS BEEN CHANGED (A BIT/ A LOT)! _**

**_# Re-Editing: Grammatically & Rewriting #_**

**_#I promise it'll getting interesting, correct me if I'm wrong!#_**

0000000000000000000000000000 

_Inspirational song: _

_Random songs ;D_

* * *

_Takashi Morinozuka woke up early that day, watching the sun rises from his room. He was wearing his home yukata, sitting at the platform outside of his room when he opened the door in his room. The morning breeze was soothing him. The morning dew marks the day to be a fine one. Mori heard a gentle knock on the door and saw his mother pokes her head in. She smiled seeing the eldest son. She asked if he wanted breakfast as he nodded. She told him to be down by 8 for it. She left, closing the door to search for the others. Mori resumed his activity but was disturbed by a small vibrate from his bed. It was his phone __a__nd was mostly from the hosts and his classmate, wishing him good luck while some stated regret of unable to attend. He flipped his phone closed before tidying his room and made his way for the warm bath._

_._

_After packing all the necessary items, he fixed himself to simple casual clothing. He wore a white __v-neck __fit shirt with a black leather jacket, follow__ed__ by stylish jeans and finally slid black glasses at his collar. After confirming everything was fine, he left his room to the dining hall for breakfast. Everyone was there. His father, his mother and his beloved little brother._

_._

_"Takashi. Today you're going to perform ... where it was again?" his father asked as he sat down on the table._

_._

_"Scarlet Dreamer Gaiden Hall. With Mitsukuni." he said as he looked for his favorites._

_._

_"Ah... Wow! You're soo cool Taka-nii! Can I come along? Please! Please! Please!" Satoshi asked with hearts in his eyes. Mori nodded as he passed a VVIP pass to his little brother. He took it with pure excitement in his eyes, like a child getting his dream toy from santa. Both of their parents laughed lightly at the sight of the two brothers._

_._

_"Waaah! Thanks Taka-nii! I'll bring Yasuchika along!" Satoshi said as Mori nod._

_._

_"We'll come too, good luck ne, Takashi." His mother said as his father nodded._

_._

_"Hai. Arigatou, Otou-sama, Okaa-sama." Mori said and the breakfast continues in a light mood._

_._

_Takashi Morinozuka takes a deep breath before stepping out from his humble home. He looks towards the clear blue sky and the very calming scenery of sakura trees blooming in all of his sight. He walked towards the front gate, to see his beloved cousin, Mitsukuni Haninozuka. Honey was observing the sakura petals flows and tried to catch it as many as possible. A silent __gesture__ caught the tiny host attention before a bright smile was given to him. He walked towards the tiny host before the two went to a car that was waiting for them. Their whole journey to their destination was mostly consists of Honey talking and cake eating. He didn't mind though, as he felt peace whenever he's with Honey._

_._

_They reached a very large unique building with a sign 'Ryuuji Scarlet Dreamer'. It has the concept of a garden type company as the pathway to the front door entrance has many types of flowers around, mostly sakura trees and the roses. It was simply pure paradise. It seems to be like a new world, seeing that the Scarlet Dreamer located in the city but somehow seems isolated as it scenery seems to be a reason for many tourist attraction. And especially since Ryuuji Scarlet Dreamer seemingly an off-limit to non staff members, most local and international people took this chance to explore the place. Even the press and many TV personalities appeared to make a special segment of the Dreamer Palace._

_._

_It was spring that day, and apparently Japan was chosen as an international tournament spot for the year. Many contingents came from many side of the world. A sign with the name of 'Martial Arts International Festival 21' can be seen all around Japan. It was a festival where many types of martial arts performance can be seen. Booths were step up everywhere, and there stood two familiar figures that somehow caught much attention. While most of the female there had love in their eyes, the male however had a very frighten looked at the sight of the two. The two martial artists walked with amazement from the whole place. Both had their casual wear, as to many others with yukata and stuff. Of course the two would stand out._

.

.

**_MORI POV_**

_"Ne Takashi! What time was it we had to sign in again?" Mitsukuni asked as he looked at me._

_._

_"__9__.30 am."_

_._

_"Hmmm...__" I saw Mitsukuni looked at his watch before smiling back at me.__"__There's still about 30 minutes left! Let's go over there an- ah! Hey! It's Kyou-chan and Tama-chan! The twins are here too! Let's go Takashi!" He said as he saw the others. He grabbed me and ran towards them. We greeted each other like what we always do in school._

_._

_"Ah. Senpais! We're here to cheer for you!" Tamaki said as he looks as dazzling as ever._

_._

_"De-mo, we can't enter the Dreamer~~~" Hikaru said._

_._

_"They said we're not on the list~~~" Kaoru said._

_._

_"So sad nee~~~" those two ended with their arms swung around each other shoulders. Mitsukuni laughed as I smiled._

_._

_"Of course you can't enter! Apparently they__'re__ still setting things up in the hall." Kyouya said as he looked at the twins._

_._

_"Ehhh~~~ Why so late? " the twins said as Mitsukuni answered them._

_._

_"Something might come up at the last minute. Did you know Takashi?" Mitsukuni said as he looked at me. I looked at him for a moment before nodding._

_._

_"I was told there's been addition of martial art style."_

_._

_"So in short, you can see the whole world martial art in Scarlet Dreamer?" Kyouya asked as I just nodded._

_._

_"But how can we get in, Kyouya-senpai?" the twins asked as Kyouya glasses shines and he held four pass. I think it's a vvip ones._

_._

_"I've already have the vvip pass. We all can go in."_

_._

_"Yeaaah~~~" Tamaki and the twins said. I looked around to see the attention were mostly on us. I guess even with many foreign tourist, our group still catches everyone attention. As we talked about random things, we heard an announcement from the PA system._

_._

_"Attention to all the martial artist for the MAIF 21 performance and MMA match, please go to the entrance of Scarlet Dreamer Gaiden for registration. Thank you."_

_._

_"Ah! See you guys inside nee~ let's go Takashi."_

_._

_After the registration, me and Mitsukuni went to separate ways, as he went to get ready for his martial style along with some of his dojo students. His schedule is much earlier than mine. Mine started at 3.00 p.m so unlike his which will start at 10.30. After the short performance, he will have a MMA (Mixed-Martial Arts) style fighting, as I was told to show which fighting style is stronger. Still ... so many free time. What should I do? Should I go visit Mitsukuni? What am I talking about...? Of course I'm going. Ah. My phone. Kyouya sent me a message stating that they're at Mitsukuni's changing room. Better go now._

_._

_I have to say, Scarlet Dreamer is such a very... calming place? I saw some tension and stressed from other competitors faces, but as soon as they step into the building, they had this somewhat relaxed face. Ahh... Maybe because it was spring? Maybe ... Huh? What is this feeling...? These people seem to be having a dazed expression rather than a relaxing one. What was it like again? ... Hmmm... Ah! Is like they were in love! And mostly guys who are competing! What are those guys doing? I was curious. So I would walk towards the hallway slowly to get the gripped of this seemingly confused situation._

_._

_._

_"What's wrong with you?"_

_"I just saw my first love... such an angelic face... So-so-so-so beautiful!"_

_"Calm down boy! Get a gripped of yourself! You're here to represent t-"_

_"-if you can find her coach, I'll win anything~~~ Ah..."_

_" __(__=_=__)__ you... should I remind you that you're up against a Haninozuka in an hour?"_

_"I'll win for my love!"_

_" __(__=_=__)__ should I be worry about the Haninozuka or you?"_

_._

_"Master! I just met my future wife! I think she a foreigner like us!"_

_"Huh? What are you talking about?"_

_"Her long bouncy-silky black hair, her sky-blue-mezmerizing eyes..."_

_"Ah! Is it about that girl just now? I think she's already have a guy..."_

_" __(__TT_TT__)__ MASTER! YOU'RE SUPPOSE TO BE SUPPORTING ME! "_

_"It's better than leaving you in La-la land. Remember, you're be up against Haninozuka style. I've seen it before; it's one of the style that can match up to our style. Get your game on, boy. Then I'll find the girl for you."_

_"__(__*O*__)__ Yes MASTER!"_

_._

_._

_These people are weird. But... they seem to be distracted by a girl? Everywhere I went, I kept hearing tiny whispers about this somehow mysterious girl. I reached Mitsukuni room and was greeted by the others. We went to the Scarlet Dreamer Gaiden Hall. I have to say, such amazement can be seen from all of those who were present. The hall decoration, the seats arrangement, heck, even the mat set up was pretty much amazed me. The air-conditioned room caught my attention the most. Up on the walls, there's a small window, as if it was forming a line. The windows showcase the Sakura trees petals flying around freely, along with the clear blue sky. Well, anyway, it's time to cheer on Mitsukuni._

_._

_\(T.T)/_

_._

_Mitsukuni won in his category. Now, all of us were allowed to walk around to see the others. Tamaki and the twins pretty much dragged us towards the booths and all. Kyouya walked with Mitsukuni, they were talking about the match earlier I presumed. Me? I walked alone. I overheard the concerns from the others and Mitsukuni told them that I needed space for focus and relaxation, and thus the others should leave me alone. I was grateful, that for sure. I had to admit, no matter how experience I am, the nervousness in a match with thousands of eyes still gets on my nerves. I needed space. Anything... Ah... They're gone? Huh. I guess they really wanted me to be alone._

_._

_As I walked randomly, I felt a very calming scent. It was Lavender I presume. I turned my head to see that a few footsteps away from me are a Lavender garden. Which seems a bit weird in a good way since everything around this place is pretty much red or scarlet or pink or anything related in those category. So yes,__ it__ do__es__ catch me off guard. It has a stone pathway with a stone bench. In the middle of the pathway was a very large Sakura tree, which seems to be older than the rest. It was kinda windy that the sakura petals flew to many directions..._

_._

_Anyway, under that large tree is a stone bench I mentioned before. I looked at my watch to see that I still have about another 2 hours left. And since it pretty much closer to my room, I guess no harm can be done right? I went t__here t__o sit and closed my eyes, let nature does it work. Ah... Really, this is a very good atmosphere. I'm glad that I found this sacred place. But, then again, I'm not trespassing am I?_

_._

_I heard some gentle footsteps. It wasn't threatening, so I continue to close my eyes. Whoever it was, they sat next to me. Humming some inaudible sound. Eh? It's a woman's voice? I peek through the corner of my eyes to see a female, probably the same age as I am. She wore a white maxi dress with flora pattern that complies with her tall height. Her long silky black hair flew gently as some got on her face but she just ignored it. She wore large black glasses. She held lavender in her hands and from what I can see; she had her eyes closed while listening to her __ear__phone. I didn't mind as I found this rather... fascinating._

_._

_We stayed silent, unconsciously enjoying each other company. No words can describe this warm feeling... well, no words needed at all. I heard some ruckus up ahead and I heard the girl grunted. Ahh... Is this the one they talked about? I was right. They two that I ran into came here along with a whole another group. I know what she felt. Even I hated to be interrupted in my relaxing time. The girl stood up as so did I. These people need to learn something about privacy._

_._

_"Ah! I'm not mistaken! No matter how many time you're disguising yourself, but that sweet scent of a maiden will never wither!" one of them said as the others scoffed._

_._

_"Ah! You're the one who lost to that tiny kid just now! Get out of here, this one is mine!" another said as he pushed the others._

_._

_"Hah, you're one to talk, you didn't even make it to the first round!" another one came._

_._

_"Excuze me. I believe ze lady here won't azzociated herzelf with you low civilianz... Go before you dizide to embarreze your zelf more." ahh.. French I presume? No offense people._

_._

_"Ah! What with your tongue man!" one of them asked while the French boy held his head high._

_._

_"Franze iz the language of love." he said as the others cringe._

_._

_"__(__=_=__)__ Stop embarrassing yourself." another said as suddenly, a guy from earlier burst through the crowded group, kneeling in front of her._

_._

_"Ah! Please marry me!" he said but someone pushed him away._

_._

_"No! YOU ARE MY SOULMATE!" he said as the french guy earlier kicked them away from us._

_._

_"Wohoho~~~ Shall I teach you what we define 'french kizzing' iz?" he asked as the girl was annoyed. I could tell. Even I was annoyed and I rarely loose myself. Better get this done nice and quick._

_._

_"Please leave the lady alone." I said as the other came to exami__n__e me._

_._

_"Hmm... You! I've seen you before... You were cheering that tiny kid!" one of them said as the french guy crossed his arms and nodded._

_._

_"But of courze, they are reprezenting Japan." he said as one of them burst into excitement?_

_._

_" ... Ah! YOU'RE TAKASHI MORINOZUKA!" he said as I felt the sharp looked from the french guy as others cringe._

_._

_" Aha! I've always wanted to try my deadly technique on someone. I can't really be serious with a kid. Come boy, show me what you got!" he said. Oh. How dare he speak of Mitsukuni like that? I saw more of them cringe as I glared at this rude guy. If he wanted to badmouth me, then it's fine. But when he said about Mitsukuni like that, he's crossing the line. It's time to show them what happens when you messing with the zuka clans._

_._

_(O.O) ~~~ (=_=) ~~~ (T_T)'_

_._

_"__FORGIVE US! EKKKK!"_

_._

_They said as they left in such a rush. I looked at my watch, only an hour had passed. I heard a sighed from behind to look at the girl. I can't tell her facial expression as she still had her glasses on. She took few steps towards me and now, we're only inches apart, facing each other. Her height is almost similar to mine, so it felt a little bit awkward to me to see some other girl with this height standing very close to me. I think she's observing me before a small smile creep onto her face. She gave me the Lavender that she was holding earlier. I took it of course. She wanted to say something but was interrupted by voices that seem to be calling out my name. We both looked towards the direction of the source. I could tell it was the twins and Tamaki. I heard a gentle 'Thank you' and when I turned my head, she was gone._

.

_Only a Lavender in hand._


	20. Chapter 20 Uncomfortable Situation

_Spring delight, new perspective._

0000000000000000000000000000 

**_WARNING:_**

**_STORY FLOW HAS BEEN CHANGED (A BIT/ A LOT)! _**

**_# Re-Editing: Grammatically & Rewriting #_**

**_#I promise it'll getting interesting, correct me if I'm wrong!#_**

0000000000000000000000000000 

* * *

Kyouya Ootori currently on his laptop, with all the seriousness can be seen. The atmosphere around him was pretty much tensed that even his beloved sister wouldn't dare to step in the room. The clock next to him shows 2 O'clock, and the view from the window is nothing but darkness. Next to him are a coffee machine and a cup, which can probably be seen as if it was used too regularly. Kyouya would stop for a while to take a breath before continuing whatever he was doing. Well, on the table, there are many type of papers could be seen. Some are finished homework, some are about the host club, and some are about the Ryoutaro Household. And he seems to be frustrated.

.

What?

.

The Almighty Kyouya Ootori, frustrated?

.

Of course he is..

Because the information that he wanted was not there. About LSA and the mysterious secretary that his money maker senpai. The fact that since no professionals' hackers or informer are willing to take on his offer makes things more complicated. Plus the fact that his father kept his mouth shut annoyed him even more. He opened the desk drawer, pulling out a small familiar black box. It was the same box he left by the stand next to Hibari Ryoutaro stand in the Infirmary room. Carefully opening it, he pulled out a tape and played it on a recorder. It was nothing useful, that's for sure. With a long sigh, he took off his glasses, went to the bathroom to wash up, and went under the covers. He needs his rest now or there would be hell in the host club tomorrow.

.

Well, no customers for tomorrow so why not?

.

\(^o^)/

.

The Hiitachin twins observed their surrounding with a complete boredom. They were simply, completely, 100% bored. Even with the presences of their beloved toy, Fujioka Haruhi. They needed something to distract their mind from the absolute boredom. They look at the surrounding, probably trying to find a new target. They saw Honey sleeping with usa-chan in hand, Mori doing his homework, Kyouya in him demonic mode doing only god knows doing what type of research, Tamaki being... Tamaki, and Haruhi knocking some senses into the idiotic king. They were bored. Really really bored. They sighed loudly causing the other host to look at them. For them to be sighing is a bit weird. Kyouya just shrugged before continuing his job, as Mori resume doing his homework. Only Haruhi and Tamaki went to check up on the twins.

.

"You two are sighing. Why?" Tamaki asked while Haruhi nodded.

.

"Tono~~~ we're bored!" The twins said as they put their arms on each other shoulders with a very desperate expression on their faces.

.

"Well, yeah, I do agree on that." Tamaki said as he looked at the surrounding, particularly, each host activity. The twins sighed once more before looking at each other. They turned towards their beloved lord.

.

"Tonoo~~~ let's play a game!"

.

"What type of game?" Haruhi asked as she was eyeing the two. The two looked at her before sighing again. If it was 'guess-which-one-is-hikaru-game', with Haruhi knowing who's who, it wouldn't be any fun... Ahh... Why it is the pranksters have no backup games in-store?

.

"... We don't know." they said as the looked outside the window. Haruhi sweatdropped.

.

"How about doing the homework that was supposed to hand in tomorrow?" she said as the other two did the same gesture.

.

"Naaah~~ We don't feel like it..."

.

"(=_=) You two... Suit yourself" Haruhi said as she was leaving for somewhere. Tamaki quickly followed his beloved daughter.

.

"AhH~~ HARUHI~~~" Tamaki said as he hugged Haruhi from behind before spinning her round and round, stating things like 'cute' and 'my daughter' before getting a fist on the head and went emo on the corner. The twins laughed at the sight before sighing once more. Then, they somehow were enchanted by the wild host. They observed him for about ten minutes before Hikaru takes the lead.

.

"Ne, Kaoru, don't you think Mori-senpai being weird?" Hikaru said, not leaving his gaze from the stoic host.

.

"You mean when Haruhi show us the picture of that monster past?" Kaoru said loudly, hopefully for their senpai to hear. Oh dear. It works. Mori twitched. The twins could be seen having another devilish smirk. Oh dear. They are targeting Mori. The two looked at each other once more. Yup. They found a new target alright. Even the almighty Kyouya Ootori stopped his work to see the scene unfold. The two made way towards Mori as the pop up at each of his side. Mori face stiffens but resume being normal. But the two notice this.

.

"Neee~~~ Mori-senpaai~~" the two said as Mori stopped doing his work and closed his eyes.

.

"Did you-" Hikaru whispers on his left.

.

"-by any chance-" Kaoru whispers on his right.

.

"Meet with Ryoutaro-senpai before she enter Ouran?" the two said together as they appeared in front of him. They saw him twiched. Oh, yes, the two are having fun alright.

.

"..."

.

"Aye, your silence makes things more... interesting." the twins said as Mori continued to close his eyes before looking in front of him. He saw the devilish smirk of his junior before answering.

.

"Perhaps." Mori said as they heard rustle from their left. Honey woke up and the two took the distance as far as possible. Honey was wiping his eyes as he slowly makes his way towards Mori. He looked at Mori before giving a sharp look towards the twins. Haruhi and Tamaki who happens to be standing near the two pranksters, frozed.

.

"Urmmmm... Why are you *yawn* two disturbing Takashi?" Honey said in a semi-dark voice. After a few minutes comfirming that Honey was back with his chibi-mode, the twins made their way towards the tiny senior.

.

"Ah! Honey-senpai! Good timing!" they said this time standing in front of the tiny host. Honey gave them a puzzled looked.

.

"Don't you think it's weird?" Hikaru asked.

.

"Of what?" Honey asked back, clearly not getting the whole situation.

.

"Mori-senpai reaction to the monster past picture." Kaoru said as Hikaru nodded. They heard a chuckle from behind to see Kyouya standing next to Tamaki. Somehow the whole group was in a one place, surrounding Mori that is.

.

"Hmm... I have say, you two made an interesting discovery." Kyouya said as he was seen examine a photo. Tamaki being curious looked over his best friend shoulders to see the same picture that Haruhi discovered. Tamaki sweatdropped as Haruhi twitched.

.

"Eh... Kyouya-senpai, when did you get that picture?" Haruhi asked in a careful and annoyed tone.

.

"Fay-san was kind enough to ... **lend** me the picture for a while." Kyouya said as he pushed his glasses.

.

"(=_=)' Kyouya..." Tamaki said as he sweatdropped. Kyouya gave the picture to Honey to see. He then turns his gaze towards the wild host who seems to be ... uncomfortable.

.

"Well, Mori-senpai? It seems like it has been bothering you ever since we came to Ryoutaro-senpai mansion last time." Kyouya said with an affirmative tone.

.

"It's probably just my imagination." Mori said as he tried to change the topic. Haruhi thought long and hard before clapping her hands, getting the other host attention.

.

"Wait! Ryoutaro-senpai has a photographic memory, right?" Haruhi said as the others nodded.

.

"Yes. An ability that can remember anything in a first glance." Kyouya said as he opened his little black book.

.

"I get the feeling that somehow Mori-senpai meet or interact with Ryoutaro-senpai in the past..." Tamaki said as the twins nodded.

.

"Buut, if that person really was Ryoutaro-senpai, don't you think she would notice it in the first place?" Haruhi said as she tilted her head, in her thinking mode.

.

"Ah! Honey-senpai, what was Ryoutaro-senpai like when she first enters the class?" Tamaki asked the tiny host.

.

"Hmmm.. To be honest, Tama-chan, I never liked Hiba-chan when she first enters. She gave a don't-get-near-me vibe. I think it's pretty much the same now, but only change about the gender aspect." Honey said with a sad smile.

.

"Ouch~~ Ryoutaro-senpai is a monster after all~~" The twins said with a cat-like mouth :3

.

"You two ... Why do you keep calling Ryoutaro-senpai like that?" Haruhi asked as she sweatdropped.

.

"Because we don't like her~~" the twins replied earning more sweatdropped from the others. The situation got awkward, and Haruhi happens to be the one who breaks it.

.

"Urgh... Umm.. Kyouya-senpai, there's something I wanted to ask you." Haruhi asked as the demon king looked at her.

.

"And it is about...?"

.

"Ryoutaro-senpai. She's an orphan right?" she asked as Kyouya nodded.

.

"I don't think she's that qualified to be in the orphan category though legally she is an orphan." Tamaki said outloud earning nods from all of them.

.

"She stills an orphan senpai."

.

"Ahhh! Mommy! Our daughter is angry!" he said as he fakes crying on Kyouya's shoulders and Kyouya playing along tapping him.

.

"As I was saying, when did senpai parents actually die?"

.

"I'm not so sure myself. Why the sudden question?" Kyouya said as he raised his eyebrow.

.

"Well, when I was rumbling through senpai photo book collection that was made by the maids of the house, there was a picture of senpai and an old guy on the drawer." Haruhi was cut off by Kaoru.

.

"Is it the one when senpai wearing a black dress along with white flurry coat, a white boot and a black stylish sunglasses?" Kaoru said as Tamaki and Haruhi clapped their hands. They were a little bit impressed.

.

"Wow... Very detail one Kaoru." they said as Hikaru and Kaoru hugged each other in a somehow forbidden mode.

.

"We ARE a designer's child" they said in their host mode. Haruhi shrugged it off before resuming.

.

"Anyway, I thought it was maybe her late father but I suddenly knock down many things down on the second visit-" Haruhi as as she was cut off this time both of the twins.

.

"-Yeaaah~~ Haruhi is such a clumsy girl~~~" they said as she facepalm.

.

"(=_=) Can you guys let me finish?" she asked as they looked like this B/

.

"Pleasee dooo~~~" they said as Haruhi was rubbing her templates, calming down I guess.

.

"ANYWAY, the frame crack and so I took out the photo. Guess what the back says." she said as the other looked seemingly confused.

.

"What?" Kyouya said.

.

"Her lover?" Tamaki said.

.

"Her uncle?" the twins said.

.

"Her father?" Honey said as Mori stayed quiet. Haruhi shook her head as the others looked more confused.

.

"FAY-san's father." she said as the other are now in more puzzle situation. Kyouya closed his eyes, trying to remember the difference of the two pictures. He looked at the picture that was currently in his hands after Honey was done with them, and the picture he had seen before on their first visit. No luck. He couldn't remember anything. He looked at Mori, somehow had a feeling Mori knew something that the hosts doesn't.

.

"Hmm.. Thank you for the new information Haruhi. Anything else written back of the photo? For example, a name or date?" Kyouya said, not leaving his gaze from Mori. He made a mental note on talking with Mori one on one.

.

"Hmmm... I don't think so... Um... Kyouya-senpai, you're being scary again..."


	21. Chapter 21 Informer Butler

_Chatting with the Butler._

0000000000000000000000000000 

**_WARNING:_**

**_# Re-Editing: Grammatically & Rewriting #_**

**_#I promise it'll getting interesting, correct me if I'm wrong!#_**

0000000000000000000000000000 

* * *

In class 3-A, there is a certain spot which seems to be empty, reserved for someone special. It has greatly affected the whole class atmosphere as the Ouran 'Prince' Hibari Ryoutaro had been absent for almost a week due to a join venture to another high class music academy for 2 weeks. Even so, they felt like it has been for years since the absences of the heartthrob, especially to the lovely ladies of Ouran.

.

The host club were currently having their activities like always, pleasing the ladies. Kyouya on the other hand was still with his little research. Kyouya would sometimes unconsciously observing the stoic host before resuming whatever he was doing. And the twins seem to be shifting their target towards Mori. Honey was also seen to be bothered by something and he hasn't told Mori yet. Well, Honey not telling Mori something must be very important because Honey shares EVERYTHING with Mori. The young Ootori was somehow disturbed by Haruhi Fujioka's question, about when was the death of Hibari Ryoutaro's parents.

.

That day, Mori clearly avoided being alone with the Demon King. Kyouya was getting enough of it. There was a saying that _'hit a Buddha three times, and you'll get hit' _... Kyouya was on a verge of snapped. His curiosity was on a verge of breaking point. So he went to the safest and confirmed informer. The Ryoutaro Household Main Butler, Fay Luthern.

.

A large black Limo entered the Ryoutaro Private Mansion, and at the front door, there stood a very calm man with a smile on his face. The car stops at the front door. The driver opened the door to reveal the young Ootori, greeted by the Household Main butler, Fay. Fay escorted Kyouya to the garden to have a small chat. There was a stone garden table and chair, and the maids brought out tea for two. On the table were two book albums. Kyouya observed the album intensely, not leaving even the single detail in the picture. When he was ready, he looked at Fay to hear his explanation.

.

"Kyouya-sama, let me know what has been bothering you?" Fay asked as Kyouya shift his position, putting his arms on the table, casually playing with the tea cup presented to him. He took a sip and closed his eyes. He sighed before looking at the now curious butler in front of him.

.

"Fay-san, I know that this might seem rude since I'm just an outsider, but you're the only one I can turn to..." He said as Fay nodded.

.

"Please. I'll do anything I can to help..." Fay said in an unsure voice. Kyouya once again closed his eyes, thinking of right words to say it. After long silences between them, Kyouya roam through his coat, pulling out his little black book, with a pen. He looked up to see Fay curious eyes once again.

.

"This might be personal, but, Ryoutaro-senpai is an orphan right?" Kyouya asked as Fay nodded.

"Yes, Hibari-sama is."

.

"But for how long?" Kyouya asked as he saw Fay observing him. Fay closed his eyes, probably wondering about something. He knew that the Ryoutaro Household would never tell a soul anything about them. Kyouya felt slightly uncomfortable, seeing the mixed expression appeared on Fay's face.

.

" ... If I tell you this, can you promise me something, Kyouya-sama?"

".

If it's a deal, I think we can work it out." Kyouya replied before Fay continued.

.

"Depending on the type of deal then." Fay said as Kyouya nodded.

.

"Understood. What type of deal are you asking for?" Kyouya said as his hands was reading for writing.

.

"For the good of Hibari-sama's future... We always wished for Hibari-sama to lead a NORMAL life. But, after she met with Mazaya-sama, she never led a life of a student, let alone a girl. It has always been business." Fay said as Kyouya has shown interest in Fay's statement. He flipped through different pages of his notebook, before looking back at the butler. "Really now? Then what about martial arts?" Kyouya asked.

.

"One of the maids told me that Mazaya-sama was the one suggesting it, as a good way of releasing her pent up frustration. So, a sign of Hibari-sama is frustrated is when anyone saw her practice any kind of martial arts." Fay said as Kyouya scribble down the info he's receiving. Well, even though they seem normal or not important for others, but, to him this is seen to be a little bit of achievement.

.

" ... Thank you. Um, can you tell me when senpai's parents actually died? And who is the man in this picture?" Kyouya asked once more but not removing his gaze from his little black book.

.

"I wasn't so sure. I think it was a year after I joined this family. I think Hibari-sama was around four or five." Fay said as he watched the sky. Kyouya looked at Fay to see that the butler somehow lost his colours.

.

"Are you okay Fay-san? You don't look too good..." Kyouya asked, holding back the urge of thousands of questions he wanted to ask. Fay shook his head and gave a very painful smile.

.

"Ah, it just that, it sort of a taboo of saying about that in this household. To be truthful, I don't want to remember it myself." Fay said with a sad voice.

.

"So you're telling me you have witness the dead of your masters?" Kyouya asked after hearing the words from the older man.

.

"Sort of. But Hibari-sama is the one who witness the full thing... Let's not go there." Fay said as Kyouya nodded.

.

"Naturally. Then, can you give us a simple warning? About what not to do, to not to trigger it?" Kyouya asked as Fay shift his gaze towards the flowers that surrounded them. He had a somewhat lost looked in his eyes, Kyouya took note of not bringing up this topic again.

.

" ... Areas prone to accidents." Fay said as Kyouya jotted the information. "Noted." Kyouya said. He opened the album once more before going on to a certain page. It has a picture of Hibari and an old man, the same picture that was put in frame in the living room. He pushed the album towards Fay and pointing the picture. "Then, this man in this picture is not her father then?" Kyouya asked as Fay moves his gaze towards the finger pointing. He had a gentle smile before laughing lightly. He opened his eyes to look at Kyouya once more.

.

"No, that is my father. After Hibari-sama parents passed away, he had help to raise Hibari-sama like a real daughter. Well, he wanted a daughter but he got me instead." Fay said as Kyouya snickers. Kyouya nodded as the two men suddenly laughed slightly at the thought.

.

"Don't worry bout it. You're doing just fine. So, where is your father now, Fay-san?" Kyouya asked as he saw Fay gave another sad smile. '_Ah damn! What is it with this household?'_ Kyouya thought but thanks to Kami-sama for his poker face.

.

" ... He... passed away right before Hibari-sama entered Ouran." Fay said as he heard Kyouya sighed.

.

"Hmm... I guess that explains it." Kyouya said as he closed the album before sipping his tea.

.

"Explains what Kyouya-sama?" Fay asked still looking a bit sad.

.

"Honey-senpai told me that Ryoutaro-senpai gave out a very annoyed gloomy vibe the first time she entered Ouran. Mori-senpai told me that she was like a person who lost the world at that time." Kyouya said.

.

"... Well, Hibari-sama and my father were sort of inseparable..." Fay said.

.

"You mention earlier that senpai changed when she met Mazaya-san?" Kyouya asked once more before Fay turns to his serious mode. The sudden change of mood caught Kyouya a bit off-guard.

.

"Ah, yes. My father was her number one source of release. Like a therapist maybe? If he wasn't around that time, who knows what sort of violence that she might does... As about Mazaya-sama, I think they met once before the death of my masters. They had their reunion when Mazaya-san came to the house one day telling us that he had bought the whole company and threaten to sell it to others if my father wouldn't allow him to see Hibari-sama. Only god knows how he managed to that. He was like twelve!" Fay said as even the almighty Kyouya was surprise.

.

"Mazaya-san was twelve and he managed to buy the whole company?" Kyouya said unconsciously.

.

"-in a single night." Fay added.

.

"That is very disturbing." Kyouya said as he pushed his glasses further. He was getting his info. But somehow, Kyouya didn't have a good feeling about it. And his gut feeling never lies.

.

"It is. Even until now, we have no idea how he did that, or what his family background is. He is what you call scary beyond reason." Fay said as he shook his head. He muttered something that caught Kyouya attention "...that guy is definitely playing with me..." Kyouya clench his fist, knowing that feeling. He felt pity for Fay. He only met Mazaya for like 3 or 4 or 5 times, he already felt disturbed by it. He was amazed how Fay managed to pull it off, presuming that Fay had meet Mazaya more than he wants too. He saw Fay face turned paler than it already had.

.

"Yes. I did felt the chill the first time I met him, especially since he can easily brushed off Honey-senpai and Mori-senpai. All the sane people I know wouldn't even dare to do that." Kyouya said as Fay nodded. He understood the feeling Fay having right then. Mixed of anger, humiliation and frustration can be seen.

.

"Ah. That why you don't trust him, Fay-san." Kyouya said as Fay looked at him.

.

"That right. Would you?" Fay asked back as Kyouya shook his head.

.

"I don't think so. I'm still a little bit disturbed about the fact no one knows who is Mazaya-san actually is." Kyouya said as Fay nod. Thunder roar at the sky caught their attention. The sky suddenly got darker, threaten to rain. Both of them stood up while looking at the sky. They then looked at each other before nodding.

.

"Well, I think I'll hold this conversation on hold. Let's talk again sometimes." Kyouya said as he pulled out 3 photos out from the album.

.

"Yes. I felt a burden has been lifted off my shoulders. Um... Kyouya-sama, I hope you're not planning on telling anyone about this..." Fay said as his eyes never left Kyouya's movement.

.

"Oh, don't worry Fay-san. I'm only here to satisfy my curiosity. Besides, I like to be the only one knows about impossible things, so all of this are save with me." Kyouya said as he observed the three pictures and nodding, like confirming something.

.

"Umm... Kyouya-sama... "

.

"Don't worry. We're pretty much on the same side, Fay-san. I do too hope that senpai would actually loosen up sometimes."

.

"Thank you Kyouya-sama"

.

"By the way, can I have these three pictures?"

.

"Ah… Sure, but why?" Fay said as he curiously observed the student in front of him. Kyouya put the picture in his black book, before an evil smirk emerged from his face. Fay twitched as he shook his head, leading Kyouya to his limo.

.

"Oh, don't worry; I just need a little _push_ for the guys. They seem to be bored to death with the absences of senpai. I'll return it back to you." Kyouya said as he gave Fay his commercial smile. Fay raises his eyebrows, not buying it, but chooses to believe whatever the little shadow king is planning.

.

"Ok then, Kyouya-sama." Fay said as he shut the limo door. The limo the drove out from the Ryoutaro Household as the sudden heavy rain poured down. Fay immediatly ran into the house before giving a last glance to the now far limo. Kyouya on the other hand pulled out the three photos before his famous demon smirk emerged. Even his driver felt shivered down his spine, and he wasn't even looking! Kyouya sit back and relaxed, taking off his glasses while looking outside of the window.

.

"Oh, a little push alright."


	22. Chapter 22 The Invitation

0000000000000000000000000000 

**_# Re-Editing: Grammatically & Rewriting #_**

**_#I promise it'll getting interesting, correct me if I'm wrong!#_**

0000000000000000000000000000 

* * *

Shrieks and squeals could be heard along the Ouran hallway. Curious students would peek from their homeroom to join in the hysterical squealing too. Why would it be any different from the quirkyness and weirdness of Ouran than usual?

.

Well...

.

Having 6 black hair males, in black high class suit which has different patterns for each person, wearing a with mask that covers the face which leaving only holes for the eyes, a black hat with black feather along the way and a black red cape for the finishing touch.

.

Yup.

.

7 male which seemingly like a very familiar bishounen group _(height for example)._

.

With the fastest speed they each had, all of them ran in random direction, throwing something like a poster in random ways. Some would burst through the lesson and ran in circle before exiting the class with style; some would politely enter the class in a very formal way handing out the posters gracefully. Some would trying out a spy-like act as they burst through a classroom sneakily undetected, passing the poster on the teacher's table before leaving still undetected or almost caught. Ah, the first thought it was the host club doing, seeing that they somehow had the power to do so, but since each member of the group were presences in their class, curiosity rises among the student population.

.

Mori and Honey looked at the poster that somehow a mysterious guy had ... politely passed it to them. It was an invitation. Both of the host looked at each other before looking at the others. At that seemingly like poster, was a small letter card attached, with each name on it. A-re? A secret meeting perhaps? Honey just laughed at the confused questions that he received from the ladies of the room, before admitting that even he was not aware about it. Mori, as usual would nod in respond.

.

.

Tamaki had stars in his eyes, probably amazed at the ninja-spy-like stealth that the mysterious person who managed to hand out the invitation undetected until the end of the lesson. Tamaki was eager to open the tiny envelope. He would steal glance at Kyouya, probably wanting to see his best friend reaction. Kyouya poses a curious looked. It caught Tamaki a bit off guard. _'If Kyouya wasn't the one who did this, then who would?'_ he thought as he scan around the room, looking for an odd reaction. Everyone was pretty much having the same reaction as he was. Hmm... This is weird.

.

The first years had homeroom, so they had all time to themselves. So when the mysterious person entered the class, there was a bit of chase of cat and mice, which happens to be initiated by some of the active members of the class. For example for class 1-A, it was the twins. But the mysterious person gracefully escaped without being caught; while others were pretty much was out of breath. When the timing was right, the mysterious person escaped the class running with zero to maximum acceleration, as if he never ran during the entire chasing.

.

Haruhi was now getting curious than before. She opened the envelope and read the contents. When the twins tried to read it, she would shove them away, saying things like annoying to back them away. They did so first before each and every one of them read the content from their own envelope to see the details.

.

.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo o

**Dear Fujioka-san,**

**You are invited for the annual masquerade of Ouran.**

**A week after the school new term.**

**You will be given a sign when the times come.**

**Therefore, please keep your theme a secret.**

**Your theme is...**

**RED ROSE**

**PS: This message with be gone the moment you read the final word in this envelope.**

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo o

.

.

As if by magic, the envelope poofs away, along with the details, everything that was given, leaving only a white piece of plain paper. She could hear the amazement from each of her classmate before smiling. Ah... Perhaps maybe she could go to this little event. She saw the reactions from the twins and from the looks of it; it's not one of the host club annual activities. Oho, she was definitely going to this masquerade. But how can she break it to her father, without having him to be too enthusiastic on doing her dress or suit and make up. Well, knowing her daddy dearest, he'll definitely doll her up like a princess. And she wouldn't have to worry about people recognizing her since it was a masquerade.

**.**

**.**

**~~~(^_^)~~~**

.

.

Club activities went on smoothly. Now, only the hosts were left in the club room, doing particularly random things. Tamaki was helping Kyouya with something, probably about the club. Honey was seen skipping towards Haruhi before tugging her sleeves, rescuing her from the twins' usual advancement.

.

"Ne, Haru-chan! Haru-chan! Did something weird happen earlier?" Honey asked with his usual puppy dog eyes, usa-chan tugged next to him. Haruhi sighed before explaining what went on earlier.

.

"If you call masked man playing chasing in the class and giving everyone poster with an envelope and then data dissapeared once you've read the last line, then yes, it was weird." Haruhi said with her kind smile that can be only seen when she's with her cute senpai. The twins pouted being ignored while the others, exception of Kyouya, made their way towards the group. Tamaki had stars in his eyes, saying things like '_my daughter is cute'_ before proceeding.

.

"My daughter! What theme did you get? Must be the same as dad-"

.

"Go away, Tamaki-senpai. You're invading my space." Haruhi cut him off, causing him to panic. But there's more.

.

"Ah! Mi'Lord! Sexual Harassment!" Twins said as they shove Tamaki away. Tamaki's face heated as he was... Well, being Tamaki.

.

"No-no-no-no-no! Haruhi! Daddy just-" Tamaki tried to explain as the twins keep tormenting him and Haruhi with her usual poker face looking at the sigh. She sighs before she felt a presence beside her. She looked to see the shadow king.

.

.

"Tamaki, we need to talk about this event." Kyouya said, with his serious tone. That caught the three off-guards. Haruhi then remembered her question when she was in class earlier. She needs to confirm it.

.

"Ah, then this event is not held by the host club I take it senpai?" she asked as the senior nodded.

.

"No. It's a rare event that was created by a secret group consist of selected by the previous generation of student council. It's like a shadow club, operating in the dark." Kyouya said as Tamaki appeared next to Kyouya, nodding eagerly.

.

"Yes! Yes! The last time a masquerade from that shadow club held 7 years ago." Tamaki said earning surprises from the juniors.

.

"EHHHH?".

.

"And I heard before that 7 years ago was 2 years ago."

.

"Really?"

.

"Randomly or every seven years?" Haruhi asked.

.

"Randomly..." Kyouya answered.

.

"Oh..."

.

"Ne-ne everyone! What's your theme?" Honey asked again using his puppy eyes. The others were about to answered but Mori put his hands up. Asserting that it should be a secret. Honey then turns to the next target. Haruhi.

.

"Haru-chan? Who will you go as? Haru-kun or Haru-chan?" Honey asked and damn, how much Haruhi could submitted to that cuteness.

.

"Hm... I-" she was cut off by the twins.

.

"Haruhi will probably avoid this type of thing~~"

.

"Demo, Haru-chan will come right? Dress up as a girl! Pleeeaseee!" Tamaki said with her version of puppy eyes... with Kuma-chan.

.

"We'll lend you our mother designated clothes!" the twins said.

.

"If you do that, then the theme would no longer a secret." Kyouya said.

.

"I think Haruhi will be the center of attention." Kaoru said as Hikaru and Tamaki nodded.

.

"Wait! Did they leave one for Ryoutaro-senpai?" Haruhi asked and the whole club was tensed.

.

"..."

.

"Ah." Mori breaks the silence.

.

"Ehhh? Really?" everyone minus Kyouya said, Kyouya could be seen surprise but he hid it good.

.

"Open it senpai! Open it!" Haruhi had stars in her eyes. Ah... I think Haruhi is a bit smitten whenever the fact that it's close to Hibari Ryoutaro and women clothing. The twins appeared each side of Haruhi, looking as devilish as ever.

.

"But that won't be fun~~" Kaoru said.

.

"Naaah~~ That monster probably won't be coming anyway, so open up~" Hikaru said.

.

"Even though I admire Ryoutaro-senpai, I just can't imagine senpai in a women's clothing, especially in gowns and such!" Tamaki said.

.

"Senpai probably would wore a suit even if she did came." Hikaru said.

.

"Senpai in a gown... hmmm... imagine senpai in the girl's uniform." Haruhi said as all of them wonder to imagine the male-like senpai in the hideous woman ouran yellow uniform. Kyouya used the safer method. Not to imagine. All of them turned pale. Even though they saw a picture when Haruhi show it to them at the Ryoutaro's Mansion, they still didn't believe it, especially with the change of growth and others.

.

"...Urgh... Definitely a monster."

.

"Demo, I think Hiba-chan would look so beautiful, ne Takashi? We did the same to Haru-chan too, remember?"

.

"Ah."

.

"Honey-senpai, that's because Haruhi looked even cute in male clothing, of course she would be beautiful in women's clothing." Tamaki said as the twins nodded.

.

"While Ryoutaro-senpai looked way too manly in man's clothing. It's impossible." Kaoru said.

.

"I bet Ryoutaro-senpai is a flat chest." Hikaru said. His eyes widen as so was Kaoru. The exchange glance with each other and looked at the Shadow King, smirking at their statement. The three made eye contact and the twins got the message.

.

"Let's play a game~~~" they said as the others sighed.

.

"Gah! I don't want to play a game!" Tamaki said shivering at the thought of the game-play. He would like to get married in the future and have kids. He was not ready facing the wrath of his beloved hero.

.

"Its call the get-Ryoutaro-senpai-in-female-mode-game!" the twins said as they got the others full attention. Kyouya chuckles. Not a good sign.

.

"You guys know that it's pretty much impossible right?" Haruhi said as they heard once again Kyouya chuckle. They looked at Kyouya to see him holding 3 pictures of a woman, showing them in mere seconds before placing them back in his coat. Even though it was a split second, they could tell the woman was very very very pretty.

.

"I have 2 pictures of Ryoutaro-senpai during her... female days, long hair and in a gown... and 1 happens to be recently." he said as all of them had like plate eyes. Like this (O.o).

.

"EHHHH? LET US SEEE!"

.

"Of course, if any of you win it." he said as the other now, including Haruhi, was interested. A rare picture. Who wouldn't?

.

"Kyouya... Where in the world did you even get that picture?" Tamaki said as he saw the evil glint in his best friend's eyes.

.

"Oh, I have my source." he said causing them to shiver.

.

"Then it settles! Honey-senpai, Mori-senpai! You guys are in right?" the twins breaks the tension and looking at the two seniors.

.

"Yup!" Honey said while Mori nods.

.

"What about you Milord?" they said before a very excited Tamaki answered.

.

"I will! To protect Ryoutaro-senpai past from you little demons!" he said pointing dramatically with lighting background.

.

"Good luck with that Milord~~~" the twins said with a you-go-down posed.

.

"We'll prove that Ryoutaro-senpai is as ugly as a monster!" Hikaru said with a challenge-accepted posed.

.

"But wait! How do you guys even plan this thing to work?" Haruhi asked at the others gave her that-so-obvious glance.

.

"Haruhi! Go ask senpai to go for a vacation together!" Tamaki command as Haruhi sweat-dropped. This senpai can quickly shifted his emotions.

.

"... I don't want to face the wrath of Mazaya-san" she muttered, loud enough for others to hear.

.

"Gah! How could we forget about that... that THING?" the twins said looking horrified. Kyouya chuckles, gaining the attention of others. Oh.

.

"Oh, I'll think of something. We start this operation the start of the semester break. I'll inform you later."

.

.

**\(^O^)/ SEMESTER BREAK \(^O^)/**

.

.

Hibari Ryoutaro just finished meeting her client for the day when she received message from Haruhi Fujioka. Mazaya let her off, stating that there are things he needs to be done, and he'll inform her later. Hibari wore her 'casual-working-weekend' clothing, which consists of a tight white t-shirt with a sleeveless hoody leather jacket, black stylish glasses, with men's faded black boot cut jeans _(man's jeans are the only once that are suitable for Hibari's long leg)_, and black leather boots.. Man! Hibari could pass for a male model! ... Well, actually most people thought Hibari IS a male model thanks to the height. Way hotter when she was in uniform. She wore headphone, listening to music, while oblivious to the hungry and adoration stares she received as she walked down the road. The passerby would stop and took pictures of her, while some were wondering if she was... well 'he' was a celebrity.

.

Haruhi sent her a message, asking if she had return from her small exchange music program. Ah yes. She did return it a day before the semester break starts. She swore she never felt such massive bear hugged attack. Even her death glare didn't work to stop the massive hugging. Well, they didn't hug the body that's for sure. The place most Ouran student managed to hug is both of Hibari's arms and legs. Mori, being in charge of holding Hibari's envelope, gave it to her after school session ends.

.

.

_"An invitation for a masquerade? If it's the host club event, I have to decline." Hibari said as she didn't look up from her desk, packing her things. The stoic host was standing in front of her, as the two were being observed by the whole class. Honey made his way to the two and smiled towards Hibari, only receiving a nod. Well, that's an improvement. Usually, Honey would receive a scowl. After finish packing up, Hibari stood up, looking directly at Mori. Ah. There were some tensions between them. Mori could see the tired eyes of Hibari. He needs to make it quick._

_._

_"It's not ours. It's a rare occasion that was held randomly. Whether you want to go for it or not, it's up to you. I'm only passing this message to you." Mori said extending his right hand which holds the small envelope. Hibari raises her eyebrows looking at the envelope to Mori and to the envelope back. She sighed before picking the envelope and opening it. A poof sound could be heard and Hibari was seen a bit startle. Yeah. She wasn't expected that just like the others are. She observes the now plain white paper before she more the paper towards the window direction, let the light through it. Hibari notice something since she didn't throw the paper like the others. She opened her bag and placed the paper in them. But her eyes twitched when she heard the classmates little rambling._

_._

_"Omo... Mori-kun speaks in very long sentences!"_

_._

_"Ahh ... Then, Ryoutaro-kun will go too?"_

_._

_"KYAAAAA~~~~~"_

_._

_These people... I'M SO NOT GOING!_

.

.

Hibari walked to her seemingly but stop dead in her tracks, a maid cafe. Her face turns pale. Why would Haruhi Fujioka ever want to meet her in a maid cafe, none less? It's such a weird thing. Hibari felt the weird gaze from the people on the streets. Some would come to be asking if she... 'He' was alright. Hibari shrugged before moves her hand ruffling her hair, causing the girls around her to blush. Hibari checked her mobile to make sure she didn't go to the wrong place. Oh dear. No she didn't. Kami-sama probably trying to punish her for only God knows why. She dialed Haruhi's number confirming her presences in the store. With a heavy like burden, Hibari was about to enter the store before she felt a small tug on her jacket. She looked down to see a very adorable little boy, looks like had been crying for a long time, looking lost and hungry. Hibari knelled down so that they would be on the same level. From the body structure, she would predict that the boy was about 4 or 5 year old. The boy had dark brownish hair with hazel eyes. The boy cried and hugged Hibari's leg, not wanting to let her go. Great, now what? With a heavy sigh, Hibari looks around for a kids shop and thank god there was one. She took the boy there. Few minutes later, she walked out with the boy sleeping in new clothing.

.

She could felt the gazes from her new fans that happen to be following her from the start. She enters the maid cafe only to be greeted by blushing maids and flustered customers. Ah man! Were only girls were allowed here or something? Man! The owner didn't mind though, seeing that Hibari bought many customers along. Hibari was guided to Haruhi's seat. Haruhi wore her female clothing and apparently a long hair wig. Something is off here. Haruhi eyes landed on the little boy who seems to be clutching for his dear life. Hibari read the menu the blushing waitress gave to her, asking when she didn't know what it was. The little boy woke up looking daze before looking at Hibari. The boy then looked at the menu before tilting his head. He randomly pointed which food and drinks that caught his attention and Hibari order all of those. Hibari place the boy on her laps as the boy watched Haruhi curiously. They had the conversation low enough only for the two could hear... seeing that there are too many eavesdroppers.

.

"Haruhi. So, why did you want to meet me again? And why are you wearing a wig?" Hibari asked still with her glasses on, and the little boy on her laps tilted his little head. Ah yeah, the boy cuteness level seems to be higher than Honey. Haruhi would smile at the boy then looked at her senpai.

.

"Senpai. This area is where some Ouran students came. Besides, my father sort of forces me into wearing this... outfit and wig, saying that I should try to be feminine." Haruhi said, getting darker by the words. Hibari sweat-dropped knowing where this is going.

.

"... It's the host club, isn't it?" Hibari said as she saw Haruhi twitched. Hibari never asked to why Haruhi joined the club seeing that she loathe it in the first place. Haruhi sighed before looking back at her senpai, pinching the little boy's cheek causing him to giggle. The three there could be easily mistaken for a young married couple with a child.

.

So cute.

.

"Ha... I guess so. Anyway, senpai, there's a book convention at the Exhibition Main Hall today. I was wondering if you could show me the books that you've told me about. I've checked the library 3 times and I can't find it."

.

"Oh. Sure then." Hibari said just when their order arrived. The two were oblivious at the waitress advance. Well, Hibari did notice a slight change in the outfit. Previously the same waitress was in a normal maid outfit, but now? Almost all waitresses there wore a slight revealing maid outfit. Hibari looked bored. That's for sure. She observed the junior in front of her before glancing at the waitress there. She nodded unconsciously causing Haruhi to notice it.

.

.

"...? Something wrong, senpai?" Haruhi asked. Hibari shivered when somehow she felt hungry fangirls gazes towards her. She didn't need to look to know. Ah. An idea struck her.

.

"You should wear female clothing more, its suits you." Hibari said in a very sexy low male voice causing some squealing and probably nosebleed.

.

"Senpai..." Haruhi asked but Hibari forwards her body so she could whispers to Haruhi.

.

"Play along with me. Those girls had been following me and it's getting on my nerves." Hibari said and Haruhi could felt the murderess voice even though it was in low tone.

.

"Then, if I play along, can you promise me one thing?" she asked, this time whispering at Hibari's ear.

.

"What?" Hibari said.

.

"Spend some of your vacation days with us." Haruhi said with a firm voice. Hibari sighed before the little boy stood on her laps and hugs her. The boy looked at Hibari before Hibari laughed. It was sort of cute. The little boy was comforting her. And she doesn't even know what the boy's name yet. Hibari looked at Haruhi before removing her glasses, causing another mega squealing could be heard.

.

"... It's Kyouya's idea isn't it?"

.

"Se-"

.

"I can't promise though. I'll only do it because you asked me too. I need some time for my vacation too, I'm still human." Hibari said as Haruhi sweat-dropped.

.

"Then, it's a deal senpai?" Haruhi asked, confirming what she wanted to hear.

.

"... I'll let you know when. I can't guarantee though. Come on, the let's finish this up and... Why are you only drinking tea?"

.

"Hmm. Oh.. Ah.." Haruhi shuttering. Damn, she forgot to bring her savings. Hibari laughed once more before calling the waitress ordering other things that Haruhi might like. The two had normal conversation, mainly about law firm and stuff. Hibari also told Haruhi about her experience of working and other things that could get the conversation going. When everything was done, Hibari paid for the meals and both went to the book exhibition 3 blocks away. The little boy was still with them.

.

Hmm... I wonder how Hibari would return the boy?


	23. Chapter 23 Lost Child

**_Lost child._  
**

* * *

At the book exhibition, the presences of both Hibari Ryoutaro and Haruhi Fujioka caught the attention of many. Especially with a little boy walking while holding both of their hands. There were some squealing and jealousy plus with a bit admiration could be seen. The trio made their way to the exhibition, exploring every booth that were set up there. About 5 to 10 steps away from the trio was a group of sparkly boys, with not-so-good disguise. Most of the people surrounding the group compliment them as 'cute' seeing that they tempt to hide every time their target would turn around. Unknown to them, Hibari Ryoutaro already know of their presences there.

.

.

.

.

**MORI POV  
**

I can see Hibari and Haruhi chatting along with a booth bystander about the product they made. The little boy kept holding Hibari's leg. It was sort of cute, I had to admit. Hmmm... Tamaki came up with the master plan of asking Haruhi to ask Hibari for a vacation together. Us all and Hibari. Such a good and weird plus a bit of troublesome combination. Troublesome because I know it's going to be a whole lot of trouble if Hibari and the twins would see each other. They would start a fight... Well, the twins will. Weird because... It would definitely caused a bit awkwardness with Hibari abroad seeing that I had became the twins target. Ahh... This is troublesome. But it's good because Mitsukuni will have a chance of confession to Hibari. I remembered that he was the most eager one other than Tamaki in inviting Hibari.

.

.

.

~.~.~.~

_"Come on Tama-chan! It's either Hiba-chan come along or me and Takashi won't join this vacation!" Mitsukuni said as he puffed his cheeks. I just nodded. I could see Tamaki seems to be flustered at Mitsukuni sudden outburst. Truth be told, even though Mitsukuni is a bit childish, I agree on this one.  
_

_.  
_

_"Bu-bu-bu-but Honey-senpai! Mazaya-san! Mazaya-san! That guy would definitely do something to cause disturbance or better yet, keeping Ryoutaro-senpai busy! I'm sure of it. Damnit! You're not the only one who wants to bring Ryoutaro-senpai along...Right Haruhi?" Tamaki said as he looked towards Haruhi direction. What shocked me most was that Haruhi agreed. She never agreed on anything Tamaki wanted to suggest, especially when it comes to her private time.  
_

_.  
_

_"For once Tamaki-senpai, I agree."  
_

_.  
_

_" Ehhhhh~~~ Then the monster will come along?" the twins said as they appeared beside Haruhi. Tamaki pushed them away of course, with an overly bit protectiveness. "You two, especially you two, behave when my hero came! Understood?" Tamaki said as the two struck their tongue out.  
_

_.  
_

_"We don't wannna~~~"  
_

_.  
_

_" De-mo, senpai, how are we gonna deal with Mazaya-san? " Haruhi said as the twins and Tamaki froze. Hmmm.. Happens everything when Mazaya-san's name appeared.  
_

_.  
_

_" Hmm... For now, we had to somehow invite Ryoutaro-senpai for vacation together. I think Ryoutaro-senpai will handle Mazaya-san herself." Kyouya said as he appeared besides me. He gave out a smile of reassurance. I guess he somehow thought of a plan or already discuss a few things with Fay-san. Haruhi pouted.  
_

_.  
_

_"Argh.. but I don't have Ryoutaro-senpai phone number!" Haruhi said. Hmm... Pretty weird for her not to have one. Aren't they always together for study session? Kyouya pulled out his phone looking for an id. Ah... It's Hibari's number. "Here." he said, showing the number to Haruhi. She seems shocked.  
_

_.  
_

_"Geh... Kyouya-senpai? When did you have that number?"  
_

_.  
_

_" During the glass accident."  
_

_.  
_

_" Aha... Ok then." Haruhi said. It seems awkward. No. It IS awkward. Tamaki somehow sense this feeling and quickly clapped his hands, a way of getting everyone's attention. Apparently, it works.  
_

_.  
_

_"Now. Mission! Haruhi will invite out Ryoutaro-senpai for a day, others will go in disguise. We will follow you Haruhi if anything bad gonna happens." Tamaki said seemingly sparkly... I heard Haruhi mumble "I doubt anything will happen" with an annoyed look. She looked at me with a pleading looked... Sorry Haruhi, I can't help you out on this one. Tamaki heard of it of course.  
_

_.  
_

_" Ok! Twins! Disguise is all up to you!" he pointed at the two of them and both of them gave a salute posture. "Haaaiii~~~"  
_

_.  
_

_"Kyouya, get any information on the first week of the semester break! Anything around town near senpai work place. You know where right? Exhibition, concert, anything!" he said as Kyouya nodded "Yes, yes." And then he turned towards us. Hmm.. I wonder what would he asked of us? He kept staring as if he's thinking of something. By the looks of it, he seems to be hesitate about asking it.  
_

_.  
_

_" Mori-senpai, Honey-senpai ... Ummm ... Do you have any baby cousins or nieces and nephews?"  
_

_.  
_

_" ... "  
_

_.  
_

_" I think there's a new student who's pretty young. I think about 5 years old joining?" Mitsukuni said as he ponders. Kids? Why?  
_

_.  
_

_"Ah! Great!" Tamaki said as he beamed. He got the this-gonna-work face. Usually when he had that face, it really does paid off.  
_

_.  
_

_" Tono~~ What are you talking abouut?" the twins appeared beside him.  
_

_.  
_

_"Hehe... I've just got something! It's call the get-Ryoutaro-senpai-come-to-vacation-with-us plan!"  
_

_.  
_

_" (=_=)" Ahh... should have known.  
_

_~.~.~.~  
_

_.  
_

_.  
_

_.  
_

Currently, we are follo-... stalking Hibari. But then again, I wouldn't call it stalking. We stood out too much. Tamaki somehow had a lot of fun in disguising, Kyouya had his casual clothing on as he wonders around to see the exhibition, the twins kept making fun of Tamaki while kept insisting that the visual of Hibari with Haruhi plus a kid made them looked like a happy family was wrong, Mitsukuni somehow dazed... Not dazed, it's a different expression. Disturbed? I know he had been worrying about something but he's not open up to me yet. He looked at me and smiled. He said "I'm fine, Takashi" while patting my hand. Was it that obvious? Tamaki and the twins suddenly stopped. Why?

.

.

.

Oh...

.

.

.

"You guys have a death wish, right?" Hibari said but her voice seems to be sore. Hmm... Male voice again.

.

"Ahh! Ryoutaro-senpai! Fancy meeting you here! We were jus-" Tamaki said as Hibari cut off. She was annoyed. Very annoyed.

.

"-just trying do our usual stalking right? Come on, all of you are waaay too sparkle that only idiots won't notice." she said and if looks could kill, Tamaki would be dead right now. I felt gaze on me to see that it was the little boy. He kept staring at me with curious eyes. Then he would looked down to see Mitsukuni with the same curious eyes, before going to Tamaki and then to the twins. When he looked at the twins, I could see the puzzled looked.

.

"I knew from the moment Haruhi asked me to meet at the Maid Cafe. It's weird. Especially since she seems to hate being a host so much."

.

"Ahhh!"

.

.

.

.

**HONEY POV.**

Hiba-chan as always looked so cool. De-mo, I don't like the way she keep treating Tama-chan! She keep treating him like he somewhat of a trash or something that isn't worth of time. She should know that Tama-chan is worried about her! The twins keep giving her an icy glare. They still don't like her. I can see that even Haruhi seems to be annoyed about this. Shit! This has gone too far!

.

Why am I talking like this? Aren't I in love with Hiba-chan? I want to get to know Hiba-chan more. Yeah, from what Kyou-chan told us, she seems to be involving with troublesome people that influence her ... personality. Why is this so hard? Why is she making this so hard? First is about that _thing_ and now this? Should I throw her over for once so I could get through that thick skull of hers? Yeah. That would work. Demo, Takashi will definitely tried to stop me.. Though I doubt it would be successful. Grr! This is so weird! First this and then the manga- manga? *blushed heavily* Dammit! Why am I thinking about that! Me, Hiba-chan and *Blushed* ahh! Nosebleed!

.

Ah.. About that _thing _, I have to discuss about it with Takashi but when? I get the feeling that I'm being stalked and cursed at the same time during at school but since semester break starts, that feeling was no longer there. It wasn't threatening but it somehow gave me an uneasy feeling. Ominous perhaps? It felt somehow like dark magic. Whenever I met Neko-chan, he would somehow gave out a creepy smile before running along doing what he usually does. He's not cursing on me now, is he? I felt a small squeeze on the shoulders. Ah... Takashi.

.

"I'm fine, Takashi" I said with the most reassuring smile I could come out with. He seems to be a bit hesitate before nodding. I guess he somehow knew that I'm trouble with something but didn't push it since I never wanted to talk about it. Takashi. I wonder if he really, really likes Hiba-chan. Hmm... Do I even love Hiba-chan? I felt a sharp gaze from the front to see that little boy. He seems to be studying me curiously. Then he would looked at Takashi and the others before looking puzzle at the twins. The twins would smirk.

.

Wait! Wait! Why am I getting off topic?! Now we're talking about Hiba-chan! Oh? Hiba-chan seems to be looking for something? Her gaze landed on some small cafe and suggested that we all go there for further discussion. Or scolding. She definitely gonna give us some scolding. I'm sure of it. But then again, we're following her like a lost puppy. We could always made a run for it but her death glare made us numb. Even Kyou-chan looked somehow wronged? Meh. It's just Hiba-chan. KYAAAAAAAAAAAaaa~~~ It's a cakey shop! I LOVE YA HIBA-CHAAAN!

.

.

.

\(^O^)/

.

.

.

**NORMAL POV**

The small cafe at the exhibition area caught attention all the viewers there. I mean, who wouldn't notice a group of bishounen, cute kids and very cute girl who apparently sat at the middle while ignoring the gaze of others. Well, Hibari the one doing the ignoring while some of the hosts had their hosting instinct came up and cause massive fangirly activities and squealing could be done. The little boy sat on Hibari laps observing the hosts activities while his little hands still gripped hard on Hibari's jacket. Most people there especially the elderly called that as 'cute'. The little boy large eyes keep staring at the twins before he laid his tiny head on Hibari's chest as his gripping got stronger. Tamaki, being a sucker towards cute kiddies tried to offer many sweets delicacy but was rejected since the boys would hide his face at Hibari's neck. Ahh... He's got attached. The only people who seems to be in a serious discussion was none other than Kyouya and Hibari. Mori kept bringing lots of sweets delights for Honey as Honey's face never left the food in front of him. Haruhi tried to get the little boy attention but still failed.

.

"Okay. So let me get this straight. You told Haruhi to dress up ... undercover ... to ask me for a vacation together while all of you make sure I've done nothing to her, and this little boy is your accomplices? ... Nice try." Hibari said as Tamaki slammed both of his hands in an instinct, scaring the little boy so much that he flinched. Apparently, Tamaki wasn't aware of this.

.

"EH? But I'm serious senpaai!" Tamaki said as the little boy eyes got somehow more... watery.

.

"Why don't any of you just ask me?" Hibari said with a poker face as Haruhi tried to calm the little boy down. The little boy breathing got a lot faster.

.

"You'll immediately say no." Kyouya said not moving his face with apparently a new book he just bought. Hibari looked at her two classmate as they nodded. Ah..

.

"You won't know if you don't try. I might actually agreed if you people asked me before the school break started." Hibari muttered as all of them (Kyouya twitched) spit out while some chocked on what ever food or beverage that they were indulging. Hibari moved a bit so that she didn't get hit. The little boy clutched on her jacket, burying his tiny face on her chest.

.

"SERIOUSLY SENPAI?"

.

"T_T I'm a human. I need my rest too before I actually snapped."

.

" Eh? Did something happen at the exchange program Hiba-chan?" Honey asked as all of them gave her full attention, after getting their breath again that is.

.

" You could say that. It's was getting way too annoying. I don't think Kyouya would be able to handle his normal fake smile. His demon aura would be released immediately." Hibari said as all attention lies on Kyouya. They swore they saw his eyes twitched.

.

" *shudder* if senpai said so like that..." Tamaki said as he felt chill suddenly surround them.

.

" I might actually do get lose control. Though I doubt it would happen." Kyouya said as he pushed his glasses.

.

"It will happen~~~" the twins said but stopped when Kyouya glared at them. Then, a very cute but sad whimper could be heard. Ah... How could they forgot that cute little boy.

.

"Ah... That's right. Little one. What's your name?" Haruhi asked but the boy never moves. Hibari pushed/pulled the little boy away to get a good look at him. And there he was, looking at her with watery eyes. Ah. He was crying. Tamaki being panic pulled out multiple colour handkerchief while Kyouya hits the blonds head for his excessiveness and clumsiness while the twins laugh out loud at the scene. There seems to be a twins vs tamaki moment before Kyouya took one of the handkerchief from his friend passing it to Hibari. She wiped the little boy tears. Once she's done, the little boy looked at her once more with a confuse face before Haruhi once again gently asked the little boy's name. This time, he looks at her while tilting his head. Hibari kept patting the little boy's back of course.

.

" ..."

.

"Are you sure he's you're accomplice? He seems to be too confused with the whole situation though." Hibari asked them as her gaze never left the little boy confused face. " Or better yet, does he understands us?" Honey was about to answer before his phone rang. He excuse himself as Mori being on guard watching his cousin movement. Kyouya seems to be in a doubt too as he never actually see the accomplice other than Tamaki only. But Tamaki was distracted with the usual weird fight the twins so... yeah. Honey came with a disturbed and confused expression on his face before sitting down at his seat. Mori, being a worrywart on his cousin, was the first to spoke.

.

" Mitsukuni?"

.

"Well... Tama-chan, this boy is not a part of our gang. My student just called me and said that he had something came up and didn't come at all." Honey said as Tamaki snapped his head towards the tiny senior direction with wide eyes. The twins were seen to somehow genuinely concern about the whole situation. Such a rare sight indeed.

.

"Ah! So this little boy is really lost?"

.

"Let's help him!"

.

" I'll call the Ootori police squad for the preparation. The main building is just few blocks from here. Let's go."

.

.

.

**~~~ Ootori's Defense HQ~~~**

The hosts were seen with scratch marks on their face and some of them passed out. Apparently, the little boy put up a very strong fight with a very fearful looked on his face. Hibari went to the washroom with Haruhi and they left the little boy with the hosts. Kyouya went to a room talking with the person in charge of the whole situation. Mori went to the cafeteria to buy some beverages for the others so leaving Honey, the twins and Tamaki alone with the little kid. He seems fidget everytime all of them took a step forward. When Tamaki gently and quietly reached for the little boy's hand, he scream and bit Tamaki's arm. Tamaki being surprised pushed the little boy away with little force before the little boy was crying loudly. All of them panicked tried to calm the boy down. The twins makes funny faces but somehow it had the opposite effect. Honey tried to used his cuteness to communicating with the little boy (making him think they were the same age) but the little boy somehow manage to scratched Honey's face. Tamaki quickly grabbed the little boy from behind as the twins tried to calm/check on Honey. Honey was shocked though. The little boy wiggle at Tamaki's gripped before once again biting Tamaki's arms causing Tamaki to once again let go of the little boy. The little boy then ran to the opposite way but somehow at the dead end of the tiny room. His breathing becomes too fast. That what caught them to stop dead on their tracks. The little boy was now shaking violently, using his tiny hands to shield his tiny body along with a loud crying that can be heard very clearly from the outside.

.

"Go get Kyouya or Haruhi or Hibari senpai or Mori senpai now!" he said in a haste as the twins most as fast with the speed of lightning. Honey and Tamaki was now seems to be in a composed and serious mode. They made eye contact, seemingly to understand the situation. Honey was no longer mad, nor was Tamaki. The reaction of the boy towards them seems to be familiar. And they hoped both of their judgement were wrong. Tamaki and Honey observed the little boy as the crying still didn't fade away, but somehow actually becoming worsen. He even hiccuped. Cutely if I might add.

.

"Honey senpai. Are you thinking what I'm thinking?"

.

"I think I actually do, Tamaki." Honey said in a much mature voice. Honey won't be calling anyone with their full name unless, it was a very very VERY very serious situation. His eyes wasn't smiling and so was Tamaki's. The door burst opened causing the little boy to flinch and backing up more. Kyouya and some of his men came before Honey told them to stop. They did. Since both of them didn't move their gaze from the boy. Kyouya felt something was weird. He looked at the boy, to the hosts to see the bruises that started to forming at the face and the arms. Kyouya gave a signal to his men to wait outside and they did. He went towards them as the two nodded.

.

"I take it your bonding didn't turn out so well? Tell me something I should know." Kyouya said quietly as the sobbing was now a little quiter than earlier. They watched as the little boy quickly hiding behind a near sofa using a small pillow that fell during the intense fight as a shield. But the tiny body didn't stop violently shaking.

.

"Kyouya, how fast can you get your best psychologist and doctor from your hospital?" Tamaki asked as Kyouya raises his eyebrows.

.

"What do you mean Tamaki?" He asked as he was now a bit unsure of the situation but somehow manage to grasps the idea when Tamaki looked at him. Kyouya eyes widen and he's not hiding it. He then looked at Honey as the short senior still kept his gaze on the little boy movement, afraid if the little boy might go into another panic attack. Tamaki then continue his words, seeing Kyouya has composed a bit like his usual self.

.

"Kyouya, I think this boy has a very scared memory about..."

.

"... about what Tamaki?"

.

"Violence." Honey said as Kyouya nodded. That one word send shivers down their spine. Kyouya looked at the boy direction before shifting his gaze to the hosts and sighed. He pushed his glasses and nodded.

.

" I just want to pat his head and telling him it's alright." Tamaki said in a sad voice as Kyouya smiled a bit. Knowing his friend had a soft spot for children. Honey continued Tamaki's words seeing that the blond host didn't continue his. It was as if cat caught his tongue.

.

"He panicked and bit Tama-chan. He screamed at the twins, he scratched my face when I get near him." Honey said as Kyouya nodded.

.

"And he looked like he just seen hell." Tamaki whispers silently but of course audible enough for Kyouya to hear. Wait. He just...?

.

"... He only scream but never spoke words?" Kyouya asked in another doubtful tone.

.

"Yeah. I don't know if it just me. But when I grabbed him earlier, I swore I saw dark purple bruises probably around his neck and a bit at his head." Tamaki said as Honey eyes widen while Kyouya just nodded. He moves his hand to his chin, grasping the full scenario of the whole mess.

.

"That would explain the panicked reaction." Kyouya said as Honey shakes Tamaki's shirt.

.

"Wait? Purple bruises? But I didn't see it!" Honey said in a panicked voice.

.

"Me too at first. But if we were on closer look we can see it. Since the boy been keeping his distance with us, yeah of course you wouldn't notice it senpai. And it looked like it had been there for days." Tamaki said as Honey's eyes was now in a sharp gaze.

.

"Does Hiba-chan knew about this?" he asked once again in a low tone voice. Tamaki closed his eyes and thought long and hard. He tried to remember about the whole thing.

.

"She never spoke about it though. Now that you think about it, at the exhibition earlier, all I saw what Ryoutaro senpai did was holding the little boy's hand and.. ah! That's explain it!"

.

"What is?" Kyouya asked the blond host.

.

"I thought it was weird the way Ryoutaro senpai pick him up to carrying him."

.

"Now that situation is settle, we need that boy to be examine. Where's the twins?"

.

"I told them to get the others."

.

"Ah.."

.

"Senpai! We got them!" The twins burst through the door but flinched once again when they received death glare by the three senior host. Mori was the first to enter after the twins. He made eye contact with the other three trying to grasp the situation. The simple beverages he bought he put them on the nearest table. Then Hibari and Haruhi entered the door. Haruhi had a panicked face while Hibari looked calm. She looked at the host and Tamaki pointed at the direction of the little boy hiding place. She sighed before stepping towards the little boy. Then before she could even made it to him, the little boy quickly dash towards Hibari, holding her legs in a tight grip. She bend a little before picking the little boy up in the same way Tamaki said to be weird. The little boy was still shaking violently before a towel made its way on top of his head.

.

"Senpai.. You knew?" Tamaki asked as Hibari sighed.

.

" Of course I did. I bought him new clothes, how could I not know?" She said as Kyouya chuckle getting the attention from the two before another they got into their usual fight.

.

"Anyway, Ryoutaro senpai, the medical specialist have arrived, let's take him there."

.

"You need to do some explaining Hiba-chan." Honey said with a sad face. For once, Hibari felt guilty.

.

"Fine. Bring me a new set of clothing for this little one... Ah... I still didn't catch his name yet." Hibari said as she wiped the tears from the little one's face. The boy kept looking at Hibari. He wasn't crying anymore but the hiccuped still there. Hibari sighed knowing she won't be getting an answer from the boy. She hugged the little boy who in return gave a little squeal. Tamaki smiled at the sight. At least with Hibari there, the boy won't be too scare anymore.

.

"Right. Come on. Let's get you clean and warm up. Morinozuka, can you get me some clothes for him?"

.

"I understand."

.

"Thanks."

.

The twins and Tamaki helps to clean up the mess they made during the tiny fight, Mori and Honey went out looking for clothing, Haruhi sighed while Kyouya and Hibari went to a room next door for the cleaning up and getting a better picture of the whole confusing situation. It took about an 2 hours for the examination can finally be done. The boy had to be put into sleep so no other panicked reaction can be done. Kyouya watched his senpai carefully placed some warm milk next to a table while she pulled the blanket up covering the sleeping child. There was a moment of hatred could be seen on Hibari's eyes. Kyouya guessed that if his senpai ever found out who did those things to the tiny boy probably will feel the wrath of the ice king. It was around 30 minutes later the doctors and investigator came with a serious look on their face, while holding papers from their research.

.

"Kyouya-sama, as you have thought, this boy is indeed is a victim of physical violence. It's normal for one to have trauma and become completely violent himself to protect themselves. I take it whatever Souh-sama was trying to do trigger it. And by the looks of it. It's a long term activity. I watched his reaction and it definitely wasn't a very nice childhood." the doctor said as Kyouya nod, with his suspicion being confirm. Tamaki probably gonna had a heart attack if he founds out what he thought earlier was real. But something's not right.

.

"Then how did he got lost in this big city in the first place?" Kyouya asked as the doctor turned his gaze towards the investigator next to him. The investigator gave Kyouya the paper that he was holding earlier. Kyouya inspecting it before passing it to Hibari.

.

"He was bought here to be sold. Right now apparently there's been a demand on child internal organ in the black market. I've researched his background. His name is Yuuta Tomoshiro. His parents die in a terrible accident and he was taken in by his drunken uncle's family. That uncle had many offensive record on beating his own family, streets fights and many others. I take it the boy became his victim the moment he was taken in." the investigator said.

.

"Are there any other relatives?"

.

"No. Only the uncle."

.

"Where is the uncle now?" Hibari asked while still reading the information on the paper.

.

"He died. Apparently he had a huge debt with the loan sharks and selling the boy to paid off the debt. The little boy had some resistance before escaping which caused the uncle to once again being the target. It was around three days ago around the old man ran away from those loan sharks but ended up got hit by a ten ton truck. I'm guessing the boy had been homeless about a week probably." another investigator said.

.

"Woo... It's like a drama scene! But why go to Ryoutaro-senpai instead?" Tamaki said as he suddenly burst through the door with all the other hosts. Apparently they had been eavesdropping and couldn't find a proper time of coming in. Hibari sweatdropped at the sigh while Kyouya just chuckle. The investigator hesitate to answer because of the awkward situation but hey.. he had too.

.

"Maybe it was a safe comfort for the boy? He probably sense how strong Ryoutaro-sama is and went to him instead."

.

"... you said this boy is homeless, right?" Kyouya asked as he looked at the boy.

.

"Yes Kyouya-sama. But if I could suggest, if Ryoutaro-sama could take in the boy, it would be the best. Because I think there's a high chance he's being targeted by the loan sharks group as we speak. I'm afraid if we took him to the orphanage the other kids there might be the targets too." Kyouya nodded as he turned to Hibari.

.

"I have no say in this. Ryoutaro-senpai?" he asked as Hibari immediatly spoke.

.

"Sure I guess. If this calms the boy down."

.

"Thank you Ryoutaro-sama. Kyouya sama, we'll be preparing the arrangement then?" they were about to went out when Hibari stopped them.

.

"Wait. I'll have my secretary over. He might object or do things out off control." Hibari said but she didn't see the hosts frozed the moment she said **Secretary**. They always felt there's something dark about Mazaya.

.

"Understood."

.

"I wonder if Mazaya-san actually going to let senpai kept the boy." Haruhi ponders but she didn't realize that she spoke so loud. What they didn't expect was the replied.

.

"I had a feeling he knew something about this." Hibari said as she open her phone, searching for Mazaya's contact ID.

.

"What makes you said that?" Honey asked.

.

"It's called a gut feeling. If it proves to be true, I'll kill him on the spot." she said as the tone was dialing.

.

" (=_=) Senpai? Are you sure that's the wises thing to said? Especially in a room full of private investigators?" Tamaki said as he saw his senpai's face darken.

.

" Damnit."

.

"What's wrong senpai?"

.

"He's here."

.

"Mazaya-san?"

.

"Somebody call my name?" Mazaya whispers into Tamaki's ears and the others frozed.

.

"EKKKKKKKKKKK~~~!"

.

Mazaya made his way forward as he observed the little boy who seems to be sleeping. Kyouya and Hibari kept an eye on Mazaya facial expression. They swore they saw a glint at his eyes before he chuckle. He knows something!

.

.

.

"Hmmm... Now what do we have here?"

* * *

**You're probably annoyed at the slow progress of the story. hahaa~~~ My bad! I've gotten lazy lately.. I promise next chapter they'll finally go for a vacation together!  
**


	24. Chapter 24 Vacation Part 1: Match Point!

**T_T The number of followers decreased but somehow favorite has increased drastically ( Yeaah... I know, somehow the story get off course) Thank you ma dear readers~~~ You guys really need to give meh some review on which part is boring or others. Thanks~~~ T_T Umm.. Forgive me for the incorrect tenses, sentences and words for the whole story since this all done NON-BETA ^_^ (I dont understand how it's done, but hell, I'll live!)  
**

**(*w*) This is for you ma deah loyal reaadaaar!**

* * *

**HOSTCLUB_CHATROOM**

**_prince is online._  
**

Prince : Am I the only one online right now?

Prince : Hmmmm...

Prince : This is kinda boring.**  
**

_**devil1, devil2 is online.**_

devil1 : eh?

devil2 : what's this?

devil1 : tono~~

devil2 : tono~~

Prince : gaaaah! Finally you two are online!

devil1 : what?

devil2 : what?

devil1 : did u just learn

devil2 : did u just learn

devil1 : how to do

devil2 : how to do

devil1 : chatbox?

devil2 : chatbox?

Prince : =_= what? did u two talk and type at the same time?

devil1 : ;P

devil2 : ;P

Prince : STOP THAT!

devil1 : naaaah~~~ u cant do anything bout it~~~

devil2 : naaaah~~~ u cant do anything bout it~~~**  
**

_**mommy, knight, sweetie is online.  
**_

sweetie: hiyaaaa!

mommy : what's the meaning of this?

devil1 : tono just learn how to do group chatting

devil2 : tono just learn how to do group chatting**  
**

sweetie : eh? did u double click it?

devil1 : naah senpai~~

devil2 : naah senpai~~

devil1 : it's us~~~

devil2 : it's us~~~

devil1 : it's confusing right?

devil2 : it's confusing right?

devil1 : we love it~~ :3

devil2 : we love it~~ :3

Prince: Gaaaah! You demons! Stop that!

devil1 : eehh~~~?

devil2 : eehh~~~?

devil1 : demons~~~?

devil2 : demons~~~?

devil1 : r u referring to mommy?

devil2 : r u referring to mommy?

mommy : ... mommy?

devil1 : we dont know~~

devil2 : we dont know~~

devil1 : Prince the one who named us~~

devil2 : Prince the one who named us~~

Prince : ekkkk! Kyo-

**_BING!_**

**_BING!_**

prince : eh? eh? what happen?

devil1 : baka-tono~~

devil2 : baka-tono~~

devil1 : u cant say the real name~~

devil2 : u cant say the real name~~

_**daughter is online.**_

daughter : ...

daughter : should i asked?

devil1 : welcome~~

devil2 : welcome~~

sweetie : glad u could finally join us!

prince : uwaaaah~~~

prince : my daughter is sooo cooool~~~

prince : let daddy see ur pict!

daughter : ...

prince : hurry! hurry!

prince : change ur profile pict!

**_BING!_**

**_BING!_**

**_BING!_**

**_BING!_**

**_BING!_**

**_BING!_**

**_BING!_**

**_BING!_**

Prince : What's goin on?

devil1 : teeeeet!

devil2 : teeeeet!

devil1 : RED CARD!

devil2 : RED CARD!

daughter : y do i even bother?

prince : kyaaaaa~~~ Har-

**_BING!_**

**_BING!_**

devil1 : tono! Rules!

devil2 : tono! Rules!

prince : butbutbutbutbutbutbutbutbut...

devil1 : we dont care~~

devil2 : we dont care~~

devil1 : we're gonna click the bing button!

devil2 : we're gonna click the bing button!

prince : u wont dare!

devil1 : ;P

devil2 : ;P

sweetie : anoooo... where's the bing button?

knight : its the red button.

sweetie : eh?

_**BING!**_

sweetie : yeay!

knight : (Y)

daughter : senpai..

prince : yes my cute daughter?

daughter : =_=" anoo.. y r we chatting in the first place?

prince : so that Ry-

_**BING!**_

_**BING!**_

prince : gah! The hell?!

devil1 : no name allowed!

devil2 : no name allowed!

devil1 : rulez!

devil2 : rulez!

prince : *sigh*

devil1 : hurry!

devil2 : hurry!

devil1 : register that name as monster!

devil2 : register that name as monster!

prince : wat? No! I'm gonna name senpai hero!

devil1 : NOOOOO!

devil2 : NOOOOO!

daughter : where's Kyou-

_**BING!**_

_**BING!**_

daughter : argh..

mommy : it's fun watching u bickering like little kiddies.

daughter : ... its because the name isnt it?

mommy : oh no what else could it be? *sarcasm*

daughter : ... i know ur pain *the name thingi*

mommy : good.

sweetie : anoooo, y r we chatting?

prince : we need to discuss our plan for the trip!

sweetie : y dont u invite Hib-

_**BING!**_

_**BING!**_

_**BING!**_

_**BING!  
**_

sweetie : eeekkkkK!

sweetie : uwaaaaaaaaaah TT_TT

knight : stop it u 2.

devil1 : ;'( gomen.

devil2 : ;'( gomen.

kinght : *nod* . *pat sweetie head*

sweetie : wuuuuuu~~~~

* * *

**WARNING : TAMAKI AND KYOUYA MIGHT NOT BE SO TAMAKI AND KYOUYA-LIKE. YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED**

* * *

The smell of fresh sea and the sound of the waves plus a bit with the perfect wind along with temperature, the host club were seen to be playing at the beach like there's no tomorrow. They were in a region of Japan that seems to be currently unknown (probably due to the fact it's a private land). Oh. Why are these seemingly rich people are in Japan for vacation and not overseas? Well...

.

.

.

One do not simply forget the commonerance **_(Is that even a word?)_** of Haruhi Fujioka!

.

.

.

Anyway the place they were currently at has the best view of the fresh blue open sea, perfect weather for those who seek relaxation and other things. The small high class town nearby which seems to be a vacation spot for many foreigners and locals can be seen packed with families on vacation, along with a large banner that had the word 'Wind Festival' on it. Ahhh... The twins and Tamaki had a water gun on their right hand and a bikini set on their left hand. Both are sort of forcing Haruhi Fujioka to wore them using the excuse _'It's only us here, don't worry!'_ and a very terrifying scream of '_NEVERR!' _could be heard. It was sort of cute seeing the chase around the beach. The Wild host apparently gone somewhere else, looking for probably places they could do some crab hunting for Honey later. Honey on the other hand building a sand castle while playing with the waves for a brief moment before resuming building. Kyouya was under the shade with the ice _prince_ Hibari Ryoutaro for a relaxing conversation.

.

"It's good isn't it senpai?" Kyouya asked as he passed a lemon juice to her. His eyes scanned his senpai's body. Apparently, her hair had grown a bit after their last meeting and he can see the curves of Hibari's body probably due to the fact that she wore a very short trunks and a somewhat tight shirt ... CURVES! Kyouya smirks. Before, Hibari doesn't really show off any tiny details of being a curvy person or even having a female body, which causing most of them probably noted that Hibari is, in somewhat a fact to them, flatter than Haruhi. Kyouya quickly noted that it's either all this time Hibari wore a vest or the clothes were tight and thick enough as a results giving the impression of having an athletic male-like body. Kyouya chuckle before Hibari raises her eyebrows looking at the shadow king. He only muttered '_they are so noisy'_ before observing the other host activity.

.

"Hmmmm.. I've never been here before. Though I think I've seen it somehow..." Hibari said as she kept pondering for a moment. Hibari probably meant to say it to herself but since the two are pretty much close, Kyouya nodded.

.

"I'm not surprise if you of all people would notice. There's an airport nearby and the plane passed this area before landing." Hibari nods as Kyouya drank his lemon juice while observing the waves in front of him.

.

"So, technically, who owns this place?" Hibari asked as she watched the fights over bikini and Haruhi screaming at the front. Kyouya followed her gaze.

.

"It's one of my family private land, and the small city we passed earlier is a tourist sight. There's a festival around the corner too."

.

"Festival?" Hibari said as Kyouya nodded. Before he had the chance to explain, Tamaki appeared with a glittery eyes and hopeful face. Hibari twitched.

.

"It would be a good change for us to experience commoner's culture!" Tamaki said as the twins appeared posing next to him with a poker face.

.

"...Commoner's culture?" Hibari mumbled confusingly and Haruhi face-palm. She had the feeling it was something like this.

.

"Yess! When I was back in France, I've always been jealous of the festivals from the movies that my father bought home. This is actually the first time I can finally get to be in one! And wearing a yukata! And playing the catching the fish game! And-" the twins cut off Tamaki as the pushed him out of the way. Tamaki face plumed into the sand. Kyouya and Hibari sweatdropped at the sight. Haruhi went towards Honey to see what he was doing.

.

"We can always wear our normal clothes tono~~" the two said with a bored face. Suddenly they were flung 5 ft away as Tamaki emerged from the sand with teary eyes and a very enthusiastic _i-love-japanese-culture_ type of reaction. By this time, Mori had return to the site with a beach ball at one hand. Tamaki dramatically pointed at the twins as it sparkles. Yes. Sparkles.

.

"NOOOO! Where's the spirit of festive if we're having a half-asses attitude like that?"

.

"TEEEET~~~! You just want to see Haruhi in Yukata right?" the twins teased with a cat-like mouth and Haruhi froze.

.

"Ehh?" Tamaki shutters especially since he was seen as if he was caught red-handed. Well, in this case, bikini and water gun handed.

.

"Tono's a pervert!" they said at the same time as Tamaki went into his frantic mode. Mori just stare at the situation.

.

"Tama-chan? I can't believe you!" Honey said as Mori patted his head. Tamaki turns his head towards Hibari as she just sighed causing him to sweatdropped. "... I'm ashamed of you senpai." final words from Haruhi made Tamaki felt as if he was struck by lighting ten times. Now, he's tearing non-stop.

.

"Uwwaaaaah! Nooooooo! Haaaruuuhiii!"

.

Hibari who was still under the shades was seen confused. Honey already stood next to her seat. Kyouya went to Tamaki patting his back while the twins kept teasing him. Haruhi asked about the beach ball on Mori's hand. Hibari looked to see who's the one currently closest to her. Hmm..

.

"Haninozuka."

.

"Nande, Hiba-chan?"

.

"Who's the commoner?"

.

.

.

(=_=)"

.

.

.

**MITSUKUNI POV.**

Yeaaah! Vacation with Hiba-chan and everyone and no sign of that... thing here! Good! Good! Right now we're at the beach, everyone wore their appropriate swimming trunks while Hiba-chan and Haru-chan wore some t-shirt and shorts. I can see the twins and Tama-chan keep pushing their choice of bikini to Haru-chan while Hiba-chan and Kyou-chan relaxing under the shades. The winds are perfect for a beach volley match! Okay! Oh. Before we left for the vacation, someone left a manga on my desk on the last day. It was a specially edition of me and Hiba-chan *blushed* but I haven't read it yet! Or better yet, I never intended too even though it was a bit tempting. I don't want to imagining weird things so went I got home, I hide it in a place that no one knows. Takashi probably had the same one. *blushed* Hmm... Renge-chan sure had lots of time on her hands.

.

Anyway, it was weird that Hiba-chan didn't know that Haru-chan was a commoner. Sometimes she didn't appeared as smart as she looks. Oh. What is she doing? A phone call? Ah... so she can smile like that too? It is so comforting. I wonder who she spoke with... It's impossible with Mazaya-san to have a reaction like that. Everytime Mazaya-san name was mention, her face turns pale. Don't worry Hiba-chan! We're in the same boat too~! That phone call is probably from the little kid from last time. If I'm not wrong, Hiba-chan adopted him or something but that's all the details we got. Apparently Mazaya-san was not too fond of sharing any personal information about Hiba-chan or anything about the Ryoutaro household. But as long as that kid had a nice home, everything will be ok. I wonder what that kid doing right now? Is Mazaya-san treating him right? If that bastard creates more nightmare for the boy, I don't care what he is or where he's from, I'll show him the true wrath of a Haninozuka...Maybe I should visit the kid with Takashi and the others.

.

Ah! Speaking of the devil, Takashi appeared beside me holding out the beach ball that I was asking for. Yeah! Now we can play volley ball. The twins and Tama-chan stopped their fight and suggest to play volleyball too. Somehow it was me and Takashi versus those three. Kyouya gonna be the referee while Haru-chan and Hiba-chan going to be the audience. Yosh! Now is the time for Hiba-chan having a new view of me!

.

"What's the prize then?" Hika-chan asked while Tama-chan gave a puzzle look.

.

"Ah... You two, it's just for fun purpose. Does everything have to have a prize in it?" Tama-chan said and I nodded. Well, half what he said was right, for fun. But I still wanna show my manliness to Hiba-chan! Go me!

.

"Of course! Motivation!" Kao-chan said as Tama-chan thought hard. But whatever! Let's get the show on the road!

.

"Hmm... How about the winner gets to boss around the loser?" Kyou-chan suddenly said. Eh... boss around the loser? But that's-

.

"Hmm... Noo funn~~" the twins said together and I had to agree on that one! But Haru-chan sudden answer caught all of us off guard.

.

" The winner gets to boss around Ryoutaro-senpai?" she said. I could saw Hiba-chan face turned pale. She was definitely doesn't want this. Kukukuku... Perfect. "... Haruhi?" she said as she twitched. But Haru-chan seems to be in a dazed mode. A very rare sight for us. Hiba-chan sighed. Eh? Does that mean she agreed?

.

"If we're gonna go with that, I should join in the fight too, don't you think?" she said as Kyou-chan nods. Well, that's true, it'll be a wager. Haru-chan finally snaps out of it and looked at Hiba-chan. They made an eye contact for a minute before a smile emerged from Haru-chan face. Hiba-chan sweatdrops.

.

"Winning group get to boss around Ryoutaro-senpai..." the twins muttered together. I could see Hiba-chan twitched.

.

"Uh... guys?"

.

"Hmmm... If that the case, I want to be a part of this game too then.." Kyou-chan said as he removed his glasses. Eh? Seriously? Can Kyou-chan even do sports? I know the twins can and possibly Tama-chan, but Kyou-chan? Tama-chan seems to be shocked too. Well, not as disbelief as Hiba-chan that is.

.

"Uh.. Ootori?"

.

"WE ACCEPT THE TERMS!" I think all of us said in unison.

.

"Don't I get a say in this?" Hiba-chan said. It seems like Hiba-chan was afraid or something. Well, who won't? Haru-chan quickly made a decision about the rules. "Then, which person delivers the finishing match point will be the winner!" Haru-chan said. But... Eh? The person? Aren't we on a team or something?

.

"Wait, what do you mean Haruhi?" Tama-chan asked.

.

" The player of any team that makes the finishing point for the last point will be winner. Only the player of course, not the whole team. Otherwise, Ryoutaro-senpai will definitely kill us, don't you think? So senpai, is the terms ok?"

.

Hiba-chan was seen to thinking of the possible outcome. She looked at us one by one, expressionless. Well, if we're talking about who would be the winner, there are many possibilities. I mean, me and Takashi probably are the possible strong candidates to win. For Kyouya to suddenly wants to join the game, he must at least be strong in this game, right? Eh... What's this? There's a strange glint in his eyes... Kyouya? What are you thinking?

.

Tamaki and the twins as well... Hmmm... If Kyouya wins, he probably interrogate Hiba-chan about herself and such, right? He's not thinking of anything weird is he? Tamaki probably makes her into a princess or something, fulfilling Haru-chan's wishes. If it's one of the twins, it could be either heaven or hell break lose. Kao-chan just playing along with Hika-chan hatred towards Hiba-chan, so if Kao-chan wins, he probably won't tormented her that much. But if Hika-chan wins... well... I will cherish the days I met him and the others. If I win... maybe I can turn her into a woman for a day or so, a da-da-da-date? *blushed* But I wonder what Takashi wants to do with Hiba-chan if he won? He probably will tell Hiba-chan to treat me better... or asked her to go for a date with me... *blushed* YOSH! I WILL WIN THIS THING!

.

"Fine then you shitty brats, I'll take you on anytime!" she said with so much determination that it was somehow scary. Ok! There's no way of backing out now. The teams divided into 4. Me and Takashi, Hiba-chan apparently alone, Tama-chan and Kyou-chan, and the final pairs are the twins.

.

"When I win this shitty game, all of you are so dead."

.

"BRING IT ON MONSTER!"

.

.

.

* * *

**~NORMAL POV~**

* * *

**MATCH 1 :**

TAMAKI/KYOUYA VS TWINS

**WINNER : TAMAKI/KYOUYA**

.

.

.

REST FOR 10 MINUTES

.

.

.

**MATCH 2 :**

HONEY/MORI VS HIBARI

**WINNER : HIBARI**

.

.

.

REST FOR 10 MINUTES

.

.

.

**FINAL MATCH:**

TAMAKI/KYOUYA VS HIBARI

**WINNER: ?**

**.  
**

**.  
**

**.  
**

Surprisingly, Tamaki and Kyouya won by a long shot that it shocked everyone present (except for Hibari since she knows nothing about them). Honey kept feeling that Kyouya somehow seems a bit too different. His gut feeling was somehow telling him that Kyouya had planned something. Something that's normally not what he does. He notice that Mori and Kyouya had a brief conversation before Mori made his was towards Honey. He could felt it. The few seconds the two had exchange glance and Honey saw it. From Kyouya's eyes, somehow a challenge had been thrown over to him. "_Nevermind! I need to concentrate"_ Honey said to himself as they walked towards their position. The second match begun and the results were out. It was not a surprise that Hibari had won. The two seems to be distracted especially every time Hibari jumps to deliver a blow, her shirt went up a bit to much showing off those abs. But the look on Hibari face means business. It took quite some time for the two to snap out of their daze and finally get serious. She was pissed off and felt a bit of betrayed that they would do those things. Honey had his serious mode on and so was Mori. They were no longer smiling. The court seems to be an intense mode as they had the match. The points just keeping surpassing one another. But since it was almost on the same, Hibari finally managed to get the death blow first which caused her to get the match point.

.

Now it was for the final game. Tamaki and Kyouya had set their goal. But theirs won't be as bad as the twins. They probably just wants to know their senpai better. When Honey and Mori finished the match, the two of them went to the other two. No words could describe the emotion on their face. Tamaki had a serious look. He knew. Hibari felt a little bit betrayed by this game. But his wishes were everyone to have fun. Haruhi went towards Hibari, giving her a towel as well as a bottle where she got it, I have no idea. Anyway, Hibari didn't quite respond towards Haruhi. The hosts, even Kyouya, felt more guilty. If Hibari wasn't responding so well towards Haruhi, there's a 99% chance that if she won, she would told them to never appeared in front of her ever again and left the island immediately. The twins just looked at their seniors, not really know what or how to respond. It was another one of those days that silence is the better option.

.

"Don't worry senpai. We'll definitely win this. And makes sure that Ryoutaro-senpai had fun too."

.

"We're counting on you two then."

.

"Let's go Kyouya."

.

"Let's go then."

.

The final match was intense, much more intense that it was before. Hibari had the upperhand scoring the first 7 points in which she responds in for every heavy death blow attacked. It was so fast as if it was moving in the speed of light. But Tamaki quickly get the match once again heated as he quickly catching up the points which caused them to be in the lead by 4 points. Hibari smirked as it was her turn, when she saw the determined and honest look from their faces. _'Did I change your shitty goals, brats? Serves you right.'_ Hibari said as she gave another 4 death blow attack which causing them to be once again on the same points.

.

"You're toying with us, senpai."

.

"What do you mean by that? You had the upper hand in terms of resting a lot compared to me."

.

"Senpai. When I said we're gonna have fun, we will have fun senpai. Even if I have to drill though that thick heads of yours." Tamaki said as the others around gasps. Tamaki using mean words. That was uncalled for. Hibari was a bit taken back before a different smirk came. This time, even her eyes were smiling. They want to have fun, don't they? Well, they're getting one! The final 5 points were the most intense one. Hibari was seen breathing hard since she had too move too much. The host team was somehow more active and surprisingly dangerous in terms of getting the match point even though they were breathing hard as well. The butlers and the maids of the vacation home of Ootori family came out and was cheering both team. Well, the maids were cheering the hosts while the butlers and other male workers had their cheers for Hibari. It was finally a fun atmosphere and the hosts who became the audience let out a sighed. They were glad that somehow the mood had change. Haruhi was the first one out of the audience host to go and cheer for Hibari.

.

The last point. The crucial point. Who will get the final point will be the winner. Nervousness was seen in Tamaki's eyes. Many thoughts came to mind. What if Hibari want to leave after this? Would Mazaya do anything to them if Hibari were to complain? It was the longest time and apparently both side aren't giving the chance for the ball to hit the ground. It was like watching an intense movie where the part that always seems suicidal or hero vs villain part, only depending on who gets the point portray the cast. If it was either Tamaki and Hibari, they would emerged as heroes. Probably. But if it was Kyouya... Tamaki was about to deliver the winning strike but somehow lost the perfect timing. Hibari saw the chance and quickly aim for the spot that the both aren't covering. She quickly aim for it. She would be the winner.

.

"GOT IT!"

.

Tamaki quickly saved the ball, not caring what he might look like now. As the ball reached the net, it was a very close call. Both Kyouya and Hibari moves at the same speed. The screaming cheers, shrieks and many types of reaction can be seen. It was as if the time slows down, only their own heartbeat could be heard. Both of them jumped at the same time and aim at the same moment. But...

.

Preeetttt!

.

Wistle blown to show the winner to be..

.

"Looks like I was lucky wasn't I?"

.

**FINAL MATCH:**

TAMAKI/KYOUYA VS HIBARI

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Kyouya senpai won!"

.

**WINNER: KYOUYA**


	25. Chapter 25 Vacation Part 2: Trouble Fes!

**QUESTIONS AND ANSWERS :CLEARANCE ABOUT OC NAME: Hibari (first) Ryoutaro (Last)**

* * *

**Mew Mew White Tiger : **DX ah what have you done to Hibari-Chan! great story i can't wait till you update XD! _btw,the name and personality of Hibari reminds me of Hibari Kyouya from 'Katekyo Hitman Reborn' have you ever heard of it? if you haven't you should totally watch it XD!_

**Kira Tokura : **_I'm curious... Did you use Hibari's sir name? (The one from KHR!)_

* * *

**ANSWERS:**

I know that somehow my OC name caused a bit misunderstanding (?) towards the readers, seeing that my description physically and personality wised had similarities towards Hibari Kyouya of KHR. To tell you the truth, when I wrote down the OC name, I didn't think at all. I just wrote it just like that. I thought it sounded cool? (=_= that's how most of my OC's or manga characters I created got their names. I don't think about it at all). So to understand all the fuss about, I'm currently download the whole episode of KHR. Until all the episodes have been downloaded, I won't watch it. lol.

In short: _**It's purely coincidence that it turn out that way. Seriously people =_= I wasn't thinking right. I thought it was cool**_**_._**

But thankfully me being a good girl who finally used her brain right to get the meaning of the names. And why don't you look at that, the OC names somehow fitting well with their personality. (Yeah! I'm like a boss in naming people!)

* * *

**K****u**on mazaya long  


**kuon (apparently german word)** - bold ( as if too much truthfulness without caring the opponent reaction?)

**mazaya (Japanese)** - great skilled

**Long (vietnam)** - dragon

ooooooooooooooo0000000000000 00000ooooooooooooooo

**Hibari Ryoutaro  
**

**Hibari **- cloud bird (large influence maybe?)

**ryoutaro / ryotaro -** splendidly stout son

.

#Okay, i don't know how to get the full meaning when combining the names together, someone help me? (*o*)

.

.

* * *

**TROUBLESOME FESTIVAL**

* * *

The day after the beach volley ball match was done, it was apparently the festival day! Kyouya called for a high class tailor to made some yukatas for them before all of them left for the beach the other day. Though they were tired, but knowing it was the day of the festival, all of them looked in high spirit. Kyouya was seen at the living hall with a black yukata with little color of red to patch up a knot cleaning his glasses before putting them on. Kyouya definitely had a very powerful image of him, especially with those sharp dark black eyes. Down came from the stairs were the twins, both with blue yukatas. If one were to look, it was as if one of them stood in front of the mirror. They had even the same accessories even the yukata pattern. Oh they were going for it tonight of course, confusing people which happens to be their specialty. Following them was Tamaki in a pure white Yukata and seems to be missing his obi. Oh. It's on the twins hands. Honey came down few moments later with Mori behind him. Honey goes by the cute concept of choosing Pink yukata (plus with Usa-chan on his hands) while Mori had a silver yukata that somehow looking somewhat graceful but at the same time the manliness come out in max. The two made their way towards the shadow king who had his gaze outside.

.

"Ne! Ne! Kyou-chan! Haru-chan and Hiba-chan still haven't come out yet?" Honey said as he pulled Kyouya's sleeves gently.

.

"Nope. They're still changing. Plus the tailor had to leave about something personal so those girls had to tend on their own." he said with a smile as Honey gave another smile before looking at Mori. Kyouya nodded at Mori as a way acknowledging him. The trio looked outside at the weather as their leader came.

.

"Hmmm. Haruhi probably had no problem but Ryoutaro-senpai?" Tamaki said as he heard some of the conversation the three had. Kyouya took the obi from his hands and helped tying it around Tamaki. Tamaki's eyes never left Kyouya's hands, as if he was memorizing how to tied the obi. The twins appeared beside him while observing the shadow king handy work.

.

"Nahh.. That monster probably having a fit right now." they said but receiving a knock on the head as their answers. They gave a pout at their leader for it. Kyouya snickers.

.

"If that was true, she would come here and kill me right now." he said as he finally finished tying it. Tamaki took a set back observing his image from the glass window, liking the new view of him in a yukata. The twins tried to untied the obi but only to get another hit at the head. Honey and Mori still hadn't move their gaze from the windy weather.

.

"The waves doesn't look too good..." Honey said causing the other four to look outside as well.

.

"Is the festival still going on?" Tamaki asked in a monotone. He held a serious plus a bit of worried expression. Kyouya notice the looked and smiled while patting the king's back.

.

"Yup. As long as those people doesn't go within the forbidden perimeters, then everything will go on smoothly. Apparently, everytime this island is having a festival, regardless of the season and such, wind will accompany it. One of the reason this festival is call the Wind Festival." He said as everyone nodded. Mori still had an expressionless face but Honey knew that Mori was somehow worried.

.

"So when are we going?" Tamaki asked in a cheery voice, trying to change the dark mood of the surrounding. The smirk on Kyouya's face was somehow unexpected.

.

"As soon as Ryoutaro-senpai and Haruhi done with their yukata..." he said in a tone they never heard before. The twins notice it of course, plus with the unreadable expression their shadow king had on. Ah. They're interested to know.

.

"Nee.. Kyouya senpai, which yukata did you give to that monster?" they asked in a very curious childlike expression.

.

"A female one of course."

.

"Eh? Why not giving it a male one?" the twins quickly retort back before receiving a hit on the head once again by their king. They were about to giving him a death glare for the attack but somehow stopped at the serious expression he had on.

.

"Firstly, it's she, not IT. Secondly, senpai's hair has grown quite a bit don't you think?" Tamaki said in a monotone that usually comes out when he's serious. Apparently, the twins knew when to play and to stop. The look on Tamaki's face was definitely meaning stop. "Hmph..." both of them said in unison but they were definitely a bit afraid of their tono's particular anger sight. Honey patted both of their head using usa-chan while scolding

.

"KYAAAAAAAAAAAAa!"

.

"HARUHI?!" They all scream running hastily towards the source of it. But it wasn't from Haruhi's room. No. It was Hibari's room. Tamaki was first to enter the room and he quickly pulled Haruhi behind him for safety as the other host took a defensive position. "Haruhi! We're he-" Tamaki said but was cut off when a coat was thrown at him. But as he removed the coat from his face and ready to attack the source, he was stunned to see the female figure in front of him. As well as everyone else. Haruhi made her way again in front of the stunned hosts and squeal in delight at the sight in front of her. The only reason Haruhi would be squealing like a little girl will be one thing. Hibari.

.

Haruhi was wearing a brownish yellow yukata that looks cute, while another one wore a scarlet sexy yukata that almost shown the female cleavage and her long legs. Hibari looked at them with a very killer intent eyes while the others had mixed reaction. Haruhi was of course become a mega fangirl that was not so Haruhi-like, the twins and Tamaki had a (O.O) look, Kyouya was smirking, Honey had a dazed look plus a nose that had a danger sign of bleeding and Mori had an astonished looked. With the death glare they were receiving, they had two impression. A Yakuza Wife with hell of sexiness that can kill ya! Kyouya, being the mastermind was first to break the silence.

.

"I must say senpai, you definitely look alluring." he said in a very seductive voice that somehow even caused Haruhi to blush a bit. If the Ouran Ladies were to hear this type of voice from the shadow king, he would be the number one host, beating Tamaki by a long shot. It was a wise thing for the tailor to asked him to choose the pattern for the yukata's. Apparently, Hibari's death glare didn't work this time against the host. Hibari was seen with a dangerously maximum level temper this time and the shadow king smirks didn't fade one bit. In fact, it widen.

.

"Ootori. The hell with this thing?!" Hibari said in a dangerously low voice as she twitched.

.

"My apology senpai. It appears that the tailor choose the design based on what he feels... And apparently that's how he felt." he said. _'As so I was."_ he thought to himself. He made a mental note that Hibari was in his potential 'future wife' list. When he met the death glare of Hibari, his face immediately smirks causing a rise of temper of the ice prince... princess. _'I know I've seen her picture when she wore female clothing, but live is much better'_ he thought once more before pushing his glasses.

.

"MY HERO! SO-SO-SO-SO BEAUTIFUL!" Tamaki said with stars in his eyes, admiring the feminine hidden beauty that was always hidden.

.

"YAKUZA WIFE ALERT!" the twins shriek and blushing at the same time.

.

"HIBA-CHAN KAWAIII!" Honey's nose can no longer contains the blood that has been holding back. Mori was speechless. Now it's Hibari's turn to twitched. Okay, she knew this was gonna happen and now, she's regretting it ten folds.

.

.

.

_Kyouya was told that he was given only a day to order around Hibari, or technically speaking, voice of command for 24 hours. Which means, he can do anything he likes towards Hibari and the rule are only valid on this vacation getaway. Kyouya nodded as Haruhi explains the rules about the winner's prize. Hibari was somehow annoyed that she lost, standing next to Kyouya with her arms crossing and her face looking at the opposite direction. Even so, she listens to the rule that was told. She could always just run away, but her pride and ego are as big as a normal male person is, so yeah. She took the challenge._

_.  
_

_" Do you understand Kyouya-senpai? Ryoutaro-senpai?"  
_

_.  
_

_"Only a day right? Or more specifically 24 hours?"  
_

_.  
_

_"Yup. No less no more."  
_

_.  
_

_Kyouya saw the look that somehow he received from Honey. He took quite some time about it before chuckling. Oh. That's not good. "I understand the terms Haruhi. Are they should be any final warnings about this?" he asked Haruhi as she ponders a moment.  
_

_.  
_

_"Yeah. Don't do anything dirty or weird towards senpai. You may be the one controlling her for the day, but it doesn't means she's your property or anything goes by that."  
_

_.  
_

_"Hmm? What do you think I am? " Kyouya asked and before Haruhi managed to answer, Hibari answered it first. "You've been acting weird Ootori. Don't shatter the remaining trust I still left for you." Hibari said firmly looking straight at him eyes to eyes. Kyouya nodded as he exchanged glances with Tamaki, Mori and Honey before returning to the ice prince. "Believe me, you'll have fun." he said '**and so will I'** Kyouya thought to himself.  
_

.

.

.

Hell with pride and stuff, she's gonna drop the challenge. Hibari threw the hair pin on the bed and quickly passed the remaining host towards the closet behind them. There's seems to be a bit of struggle with the outfit as Hibari kept holding it up. The twins kept laughing at her awkwardness while Tamaki pretty much stands up for her. Honey passed out due to the amount of blood gushing out from his nose. Mori on the other hand snaps out of it, looking at Kyouya for a moment before tending the fainted cousin. Haruhi quickly grabbed Hibari's hand, preventing her for changing her cloths. Apparently, Hibari wanted to changed in her casual clothing for the night. And Haruhi doesn't like the idea one bit.

.

"Senpai! Please! Don't change!" Haruhi said still pulling Hibari's hand from reaching the closet door but seemingly failing due to Hibari's strength.

.

"Let me go Haruhi. I said it before and I'll say it now. My violence knows no men nor women. Both will get the equal pain."

.

"Senpai! Pleasse! Don't ruin the fun!"

.

"FUN?! I rather DIE than wearing THIS SORT OF THING IN PUBLIC!"

.

"Aww! Come on senpai! You look very beautiful!"

.

"NO WAY!"

.

"AHH SENPAI NOOO! Kyouya senpai please!" Haruhi looked at Kyouya with her innocent 'please-help-me' eyes as Hibari pretty much searching for her clothing. But the moment Hibari heard Kyouya chuckle, she freeze. That man. He's not thinking of ... it ... right?

.

"Hmm.. 24 hours is a precious time for me Haruhi. Don't I get anything from this?" he said still had the smirk on his face. Haruhi was getting a bit annoyed but quickly shrugged it off. She needs this to become true. She was gonna have fun, and she will have fun! She needs an idea quickly. She suddenly thought of Kyouya's weird attitude and made something up immediately. "Ahh.. You can make senpai your date or something for the night, but please! I really want Ryoutaro senpai as a girl for the night!" she said and she swore she felt Hibari freeze. The twins looked at them laughing out loud while Tamaki had a doomed face on. Honey was awake but seems to be lightheaded. Mori held him of course.

.

"Ootori..." Hibari said in a dangerous voice that once again has no effect on the shadow king. It was pretty fun.

.

"Senpai. You're such a party pooper. Don't you have any pride left?" he said as he adjust his glasses.

.

"Hah! The only man that can do this to me and stay ALIVE is Kuon!" she said with venom in her voice.

.

"Hm? Mazaya-san? Should I call him?" Kyouya said as he flipped his phone, searching for something.

.

"HAh! Like you even have his phone number!"

.

"Actually senpai, he did call me." Kyouya said as the whole host club screamed 'EHH?!' . They all went to check his phone and it was true. There's an ID name 'MAZAYA' and the date and time of the phone call. Tamaki took the phone and checking it before passing it around for others to see before it went to Hibari. She becomes paler, which means, the number was a real one.

.

"Gah? SEriously Kyouya? About what?" Tamaki said as Kyouya flipped his phone closed. Before he got to answer, the door opened to reveal 3 figures.

.

"Excuse me. We're here to see-" the female said which revealed to be Getujal, and the other two was Fay and the new member of the Ryoutaro family. There's seems to be a struggle between the two before Fay accidentally lose his grip on the boy. "Wait Young Master!" Fay said as the little boy quickly ran to Hibari but stopped. He looked puzzled probably he never saw Hibari in a female clothes. Fay smiled as he knelled down near the boy, communicating to him. Hibari's face becomes more frustrated.

.

"What are you two doing here?" she said in disbelief as the boy walks slowly towards Hibari before holding the hem of the yukata. She knelled down and pick the boy up. Fay sighed before he gave her an apologetic smile. "My apologies my lady. Apparently, young master here wants to see you so bad. He been crying non stop since your departure. Mazaya-sama was planning to bring the boy here himself but-" but was cut off by Kyouya.

.

"-he said that urgent business had come up and inform me of their arrival." Kyouya said as Hibari looked a bit puzzled. The little boy looked at Haruhi as she tries to communicating with him.

.

"Hmm? That's weird. Why didn't he contact me?" she mumbled as Kyouya chuckle.

.

"He said he did but you didn't answered. When I first answered the phone, he was really pissed off. He was saying in Mandarin. I'm pretty sure he was cursing." Kyouya said as Hibari turns pale. Everyone in the Ryoutaro Household had an absolute rule. When Kuon 'Mazaya' Long made a phone call, picked it up immediately. They even had made a special ringtone for that purpose only. Kaoru saw the phone under the multiple layer of clothing on the bed and picked it up. He gave it to Hibari as Hibari said something in Mandarin. Yup. She was swearing.

.

"Anoo.. Senpai. So, what's your relationship with that boy?" Tamaki asked as the boy hide from Tamaki. Hibari was seen calm and thought hard for a while. Hibari and the boy looked at each other before the little boy giggle and hug her neck. Hibari sighed.

.

"To tell you the truth, the boy never spoke a word ever since he's been adopted into the Ryoutaro Household. Not even when he's alone with the Lady. He tends to observe things and sometimes communicating with us using hand signs. We thought he was deaf at first but our doctor told us that this boy is perfectly fine. He needs time to open up." Fay said as Gutejal nodded.

.

"Hmm.. You said he'd been screaming about me? What did he call me?" Hibari asked the boy and her were having a staring contest again before he brokes into a cute laughter hugging her neck.

.

"Mama." Gutejal said as the host club snickers. "Then, let me guess, he probably calls Mazaya-san Papa ha?" Kyouya said but when they saw the uncomfortable shift the two made they were like O.o . Hibari was not looking.

.

"(=_=) Sorry I asked." all of them said as Hibari looked at the boy. She sighed before putting him down, resuming finding the clothing that she was planning to change into. But once again someone stopped her. This time a tiny hand did. "My lady, why don't you just wear those? I must say it look rather nice." Fay said as Gutejal nodded. Hibari scowl as the boy kept a pouting-danger-about-to-cry face. Haruhi was silently cheering from behind as the other host shook their heads, disbelief that Hibari would dare to hurt a very innocent young boy feeling. She twitched as the tears starts forming before a small hiccup made its way, a sign of the boy about to cry in high notes.

.

"Are you seriously gonna made the little boy cry?" Tamaki said with a disbelief face.

.

"We know you're not _fundamentally interested in BRATS_ but that's too far for a monster like you!" the twins said pointing at Hibari with their usually evil smirk. Hibari twitched. When did the host club had the sudden bravery? Usually when she was glaring or scowl, they would shrunk into chibi mode and apologize immediatly. Since their shadow king starts to somehow overpower her, all of them got a boost of bravery from the after effect. Plus the fact that the little boy who seems much more innocent and attached to Hibari didn't help at all.

.

"That's wayy toooo low senpai!" Haruhi said as she hug the little boy from behind, gently patting his head. Hibari swore she could heard Haruhi said _good job_ to the boy. Mori sighed as Honey gave a pouty anger face. The little boy continue to look at Hibari the same face and Hibari knows it herself, the only way to stop this was to said those three words.

.

"Gah. Fine! Fine! I won't change! Stop staring at me like that! You too Haruhi!"

.

" (*o*) Senpai just called my name!"

.

"KYAAA! Haruhi! Don't go towards the light!"

.

"Ootori..."

.

"Now that everyone's ready, let's get going now shall we?**"**

**.  
**

**.  
**

**.  
**

**\(^_^)/ ~~~ (T_T) ~~~ (O.o)  
**

**.  
**

**.  
**

**.  
**

The festival seems to be a normal one. Apparently, with many foreign visitors, the host club didn't stand out so much as they usually does. Hah! If only those were true! It was a normal-like festival before they came, but with a group of sparkling boys, cute girl, cute boys and a hell yakuza-like woman, of course it would attract attention. Didn't know how, but somehow everyone follows the lead of Tamaki in trying every game that he set his eyes on. The most heated game happens when he took on the twins challenge. Kyouya and Hibari stood at the very back of their group line, probably observing the childlike of the group. Honey wanted to be separate from the group seeing that there are too many delicacy that had attract his attention but held back because he wanted to keep his eyes on Hibari and Kyouya. Kyouya somehow was very popular there more than the other host club members. Not because he has a vacation house there. No. Probably had something to do with the fact that he's wearing lenses instead of glasses (Tamaki stepped on his glasses causing them to broke into pieces which explain the existence of a small bump at Tamaki's head) . The new young master was seen slightly uncomfortable probably due to enormous crowd even when he was still held by Hibari.

.

"Yuuta. Are you ok?" Hibari asked as the boy kept looking at her. He nods before resuming hugging her.

.

"He still hasn't utter a word, senpai?" Kyouya asked as he looked at the boy.

.

"Yeah. It's a little worrying." she said as Mori stood in front of her. He puts out his hands as the boy looked at it and back to Mori many times. He seems to be hesitating for a moment before moves to Mori. Squeals could be heard from the passerby. Mori smiled and the boy blush with a bit of admiration. Hibari whistle causing the other to look at her curiously.

.

"Wow. Even you can smile like that. You should smile more, Morinozuka." Hibari said as Honey looked completely shocked as the twins and Tamaki snapped their heads towards their direction on Honey outburst.

.

"UWAAAh! Hiba-chan praised Takashi?"

.

"Ah! Man! Missed it again!" the twins said simultaneously as Hibari looked at them with a confuse face.

.

"Huh? What do you mean?" Hibari asked as Haruhi tugged her sleeves making Hibari's attention to Haruhi.

.

"Ne. Senpai. Mori senpai seldom smiles. So it's actually a rare thing for him to that."

.

"Huh? So I got lucky?"

.

"Damn! Tono! Let's play the other game!"

.

"Huh? Wait you devils!"

.

And so they sort of split up. Tamaki and the twins went to other places while Honey, Mori, Hibari, and Kyouya went to the food stalls that were set up. There were about 15 food stalls that were set up. They found an empty table and seat there. Honey who finally lost his will power due to the sweets that was around him ran and order almost all the food from all the stalls. Mori followed suite of course. Which means leaving Kyouya and Hibari with little Yuuta at the table. Hibari thought Yuuta how to uses chopsticks and he would pout every time the food fell from it. Hibari laughed and so was Kyouya. They had somehow a warm atmosphere around them, different from before where Kyouya was acting weird. It seems that not being in the crowd and with a little addition to the group somehow lifted the mood. Most visitors will look at the three direction before resuming their activities. Why not? Ok dear readers. Imagine Kyouya without his glasses in a black yukata. Ok? Hibari with her sexy revealing yukata and the little boy who's far more cuter than Honey in the middle between both of them. Ok? Done? Yeah? So what do you got? Haha~~ A family of yakuza's? XD

.

"Ah~ If it isn't the third son of Ootori. What brings you here?" a male with a group of seemingly gangsters-like came forwards before took a seat in front of them. "Who's the chick? Your girlfriend?" They were eying Hibari who completely ignored their presences as she was too absorbed feeding the little boy. "And a FINE one indeed..." the leader said and Kyouya was not amused.

.

"Boss. I think she would make a fine big sister! Right guys?" one of the followers said as the other cheered. Kyouya notice that somehow the locals had a feared looked and somehow made some space, not wanting to be nearing the group. Some had a worried face, some quickly took away their friends or their child away from the group. Even the stall keeper was shivering of fear. It was then Hibari finally looked up to meet the guy. The guy winked before Hibari gave a death glare to him. The followers flinched of course but the leader didn't.

.

"Kazuhito-san. It's been a while. How long has it been since then?" Kyouya said as he had the posed of when he was annoyed. The no-longer-mr-nice-guy pose.

.

"Uwaaah~~~ Scary face you having there Kyouyaaa~~ Soo not fun! So who's this little sweet cheeks?" he said with a smirk never leaving his face. Kyouya still had the bad guy pose. "Apparently, non of your concerns." Kyouya said with a change of a tone. The leader pretends to look shocked before he laughs out loud. Kyouya could see the stall keeper flinched even more. He looks at Hibari as he extended his hands to touch hers. But was stopped by the fast chopsticks attack.

.

"Ouch. Touchie~ Well then my Lady, you seems to be not like those snobbish rich girly. My name is Kazuhito Miura of the Miura clan. Please be my wife."

.

"Uwaaah! SO COOL BOSS!"

.

"PLEASE BE OUR BIG SISTER!" all of them bow respectfully creating gaps from people around them. Kyouya sweatdropped as Hibari looked bored. The little Yuuta was scared as he held Hibari's yukata firmly. Then it happens. The followers flying everywhere in random direction. They turned around to see Honey and Mori in a annoyed mode. Well, a very creepy smiling honey and a very emotionless Mori. The leader looked at the two before his eyes widen and a smile emerged from his lips. His snaps his fingers and suddenly they were all crowded with more gang member around them. They seems to be smug and pretty much aces the arrogant part. But little did they know, there not the only ones that were in the verge of snap. Oh no, Honey was very much indeed in that current state. There's a glint of evil of his eyes before he says, "Oh trust me, give me all you got because if you don't you won't get to see the sun rises next day."

.

.

.

**O.O ~~ TT_TT ~~ x.X**

**.  
**

**.  
**

**.  
**

The locals were cheering went all of those gangsters ran away somehow limping with their unrecognizable face. Hibari was twitching, Yuuta still had his tiny hands on his eyes, Kyouya was smirking, Tamaki and the twins and somehow a dragged Haruhi was having their mouth hanging and gaping at the view in front of them, and the person who cause this beating was eating cakes and sweets happily. But before they left, there was words of threats that the hosts seems to brush off. All of the crowds went near them, thanking them and such but of course there was another side effect. They were mortified by the cousins since they acted like nothing had happened and all of them made mental note not to get on the group bad side.

.

"You mean, Honey senpai actually beat them up half-death in front of crowds?" the twins said as the stood behind Kyouya.

.

"What actually happened? The senpai I knew won't actually lose out like that..." Tamaki said with concern eyes on his senpai. He saw Honey flinched for a moment before resuming eating, pretending not to heard that. "Senpai, I notice that you seems to be holding back something. What's wrong?"

.

"Uwaaaah! Mi'lord actually notice something?" the twins said as the looked at each other in a very pure shocked.

.

"Kaoru.. The world might ends..." Hikaru said as he went into his host mode, causing fangirling squealing by the locals there.

.

"Then.. Hikaru. What would happen to us?" Kaoru said in a very submissive innocent matter that caused some of them to be stuffing tissues in their noses. But the final blow was that their faces were mere inches apart at the situation that caused them to faint. Hibari being Hibari quickly dismissed them with a knock in the head.

.

"What are you? IDIOTS? Do things like this somewhere else!" Hibari said as she told Yuuta quietly to remove his hands from his eyes.

.

"You're just jealous~~" the twins said as they stuck their tounges out. ;P

.

"Hell will I be jealous of you two!" Hibari said with a very horrid voice. Haruhi went to one of the food stalls and came back to the group seeing the twins and Hibari hate argument state. She frowned when she saw the frighten look the boy had. She went closer to him and pull out a candy from the bag.

.

"Ah! Hey there baby-chan! Wants some candy?" Haruhi said as she shows a mini lolipop in front of the boy. She saw a glint in the boy's eyes. Oho? He was happy. He quickly licks the lolipop as Hibari and the twins kept fighting. Kyouya was seen whispering with Tamaki about something before Honey heads perks up.

.

"Baby-chan?" Honey asked as he tilted his head.

.

"Ah, senpai. It's just a nickname we thought for him. It seems to be fitting him." Haruhi said as Honey nodded before continue indulging eating his treats. A stall keeper came to their seats passing out flyers and moves to another seats. Mori looked at the flyer passed to him as the twins pop out at beside him trying to see what's the information about. Haruhi kept trying to get Yuuta's attention but Yuuta kept looking at Mori while licking his about-to-finish lolipop. Hibari was seen looking at her phone before she facepalm causing the others to look at her.

.

"Something bothering you Ryoutaro senpai?" Tamaki asked in a concern voice. She looks serious as Honey and Mori had eye contact with her. She seems to be thinking of something, Honey had a very uneasiness since Hibari kept observing him. Now what?

.

" I know that the two of you are martial arts practitioners but didn't know you were this ... dangerous?" Hibari said as her expression never changes. Honey blushed heavily before shuttering causing Hibari to chuckle even more which causing him to blush heavier.

.

"Uwwaaaah~~! Hiba-chan! Don't worry! It's just that they had been harassing everyone around this area for so long! We just thought giving them a piece of their own medicine, right Takashi?" Honey said in a fast tone as Mori nodded. The flyer was now in the twins hands as they walked towards Tamaki and Kyouya.

.

"Ah." Mori answers. Tamaki who seems to be listening to the conversation nodded understanding.

.

"Hmmm.. That's explains it." he mutters as Honey perked up. Man this boy with his sensitiveness.

.

"What is it Tama-chan?" Honey asked as Tamaki looked every so serious.

.

"Ah.. It's just that senpai, when me, the twins and Haruhi went to explore this site, we did overheard things about this group that seems to be creating trouble around here." Tamaki said.

.

"Mitsukuni. You do know that no matter how heroic your actions were for today, it would backfire to these people in the future right?" Hibari said as Honey looked a bit puzzled before he went onto his frantic mode.

.

"NOOO~~! HUAAAA! TAKASHI!"

.

"Hibari. Stop scaring Mitsukuni."

.

"It's not my fault I spoke the truth." Hibari said in a defensive mode before Kyouya chuckle.

.

"About that senpai, you don't have to worry. I happens to know that leader just now. He won't create too much of a fuss." Kyouya said as he slurped the drink he had. "It's almost time anyway."

.

"Huh? Time for what senpai?" Haruhi asked with a curious face.

.

"Neee~~~ Haruhi~! Fireworks! Fireworks! Let's go find a spot! Just the three of us!"

.

"Ah.. Fireworks? It's been a long time since I've seen one..." Haruhi said nonchalantly as the twins seems to be dragging her which only causing them to be stopped by Tamaki screaming _LET GO OF MY DAUGHTER_ and many other things. It became a lively situation that caused them to forget about the fight just now. The stall keeper was thankful of them before telling them a secret place where the view would be the most beautiful. But somehow were warned.

.

"Hmm.. The best view is at the forbidden place?" Kaoru said as Hikaru nodded.

.

"Well.. It's because of the gang earlier that's why it was called the forbidden place. But since Honey-senpai and Mori-senpai already took care of them, it's guarantee to be save there. Well, if they did come back, we have 3 martial arts experts here so no worries then?" Kyouya said as he briefs at them. Tamaki was excited before somehow persuading Mori and Honey about their consent of the trip. Honey nodded as so was Mori. Excitement could be seen in Tamaki's eyes before he went on ranting about buying food and some drinks, probably masks too before going to the designated place.

.

And so 10 minutes later they found themselves at the huge cliff near the beach. They bowed to the stall keeper, thanking him for guiding them there. The cliff if one were to look down from the endpoint, it would be extremely dangerous with the waves and all. The winds were kinda strong but at the same time gentless. The fresh scent of the sea along with the beautiful stars in the night sky was perfect. Yuuta was somehow in the hands of Mori as Honey looked at the endpoint with the twins astonished at the view. Haruhi was numbstruck as well as Hibari whether she wanted the admitted it or not. Kyouya was attending to Tamaki childishness as he was seen to be in his chibi mode ranting about random things mostly about the fireworks from the movies his father bought to him when he was still in France. Kyouya flipped his phone, "Well another 5 minutes the fireworks will start," he said as Tamaki eyes sparkles with delight.

.

Yuuta looked at the others curiously, probably confused about why the others were so delightedly happy with the whole situation. Then it happens. An uneasy feeling that seems to be hitting Mori. The change expression of Mori caused Yuuta to whimper. Honey who was on his way back to Mori saw it causing him to be more alert than ever. He nodded before looking everywhere without being suspicious. He saw some rustles before men with bats and knofes on their hands made their way towards the group. Mori moves and avoided skillfully before knocking them out in one blow. Honey knocked out 10 people at the same time. The twins throws rocks at them as well as Tamaki. Mori quickly pass Yuuta to Haruhi who happens to be the nearest. Hibari swiftly knocked down 5 people who were seems to be way too perverted with her and Haruhi. She quickly took off her slippers and jumped into action. Literally. Since her yukata seems to be cut down at the leg part giving her easy excess for a very powerful and deadly kick. The gang quickly back off a bit with Mori, Honey and Hibari at the front line. And believe me, with the face the three had, there's no way it would be happy ending for them.

.

Around 30 gang members were knocked out leaving 3 unharmed fighters. Yuuta quickly ran towards Hibari as he gripped her legs. Hibari smiled as she bend down hugging the boy back. She could see he was holding back tears before he ran to hugged a stunned Honey before went to hug Mori. Mori smiled before picking the boy up. The other hosts quickly ran towards the saviors before explosion of fireworks surprise them. Many of them looked touched. All of them uncounciously stood at the endpoint excitedly looking at the fireworks. Tamaki _Hanabi _screaming could be heard as so was the twins. Mori could see Yuuta somehow tried to said those words before smiling happily when another fireworks came to view. If one were to look, the front row would be Hibari and the twins. Tamaki and Haruhi would be on the second row and Kyouya, Mori and Honey would stood at the back row.

.

But then it came again.

.

The sudden uneasiness that caught Mori off guard.

.

But this feeling doubled than the time when Hibari's incident.

.

Honey looked up to see a very restless Mori. Kyouya took note of it too. Kyouya looked at the gathered seemingly dead body people seems to be pass out. Honey also turned around to ensure the safety. When Mori finally turned around he saw a glint of shiny at the woods before the person walks towards their direction. The moment Honey speed up front, he felt a very fast motion passed him.

.

It was slow mo but he knows what was that.

.

He heard some screaming.

.

.

.

**BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG!**

.

.

.

"WAAh! KAORU!"

.

.

.

"HIKARUU!ARGH! DON'T LET GO! WAAAH!"

.

.

.

"RYOUTARO SENPAI!"

* * *

**# MUAHAHAHAA~~~ HAPPY NEW YEAR PEOPLE~**


	26. Chapter 26 Vacation Part 3: 3 Days

_The three days that caused everyone to snap._

Oooo0ooooo0ooooo0oooooo0oooo ooO

**_Inspirational song:_**

**_Yasuharu Takanashi - Fairy Tail Main Theme –Piano ver.-_**

Oooo0ooooo0ooooo0oooooo0oooo ooO

_Better listen to it while reading to get the feel._

* * *

**_(Day 1 – Situation: Night of the Lost)_**

_"Hibari! Hikaru! Kaoru!" they all screamed as they ran as fast as they could. Haruhi managed to __grab __Hibari's hands before she was pushed away from them. Haruhi was __too __shocked when Hibari did that. She quickly __re__covers herself back before looking at the end of the cliff. She saw Hibari managed to get Hikaru and went straight to Kaoru. As Hibari __had __Hikaru warped his__ arms __around her waist and Kaoru warped __his __around Hikaru waist. Her hands was frantically holding on to any spot that could stop her fall. But with the sudden rain, everything was slippery. Hibari gritted her teeth as she was painfully tried to hold on but Kaoru suddenly slipped a little, bring Hikaru down a bit with him. Hikaru still had his grip now on Hibari's torso but apparently it was a wound-shot that he was holding. Hibari had tears in her eyes as she tried to hold back the pain. Her hand slipped bringing the three of them down. Kaoru fell in first before Hikaru and finally Hibari._

_._

_The__ tidal__ waves become stronger __along with the__ thunder and heavy rain too. The tides had increased in height. By the time all of them managed to reach at the cliff point, they could not see any sign of the three. The rain got heavier causing Haruhi to almost slip down as Tamaki managed to pull her__ away__ before __anything__ happens. Kyouya's command to head back gain some protest __from__ Haruhi and Honey but Tamaki serious face shut them up. Sounds of Yuuta horrified crying could be heard despite the heavy rain. The thunder caused them to immobilize and Yuuta to flinch. Even though it was against their will, they had to leave for their own safety. If there were injured or sustained damaged probably from the thunder or the slipperiness of the cliff, then it would be impossible if they were to participate for the search in the broad daylight tomorrow._

_._

_The whole time during their way back the vacation house, Yuuta kept on wiggling and crying until he coughed__ violently__. Tamaki had a more guilty face. He thought to himself__ that m__aybe if he didn't pushed it to go there, maybe this won't happen at all. Kyouya notice this as he gripped Tamaki's shoulder causing his friend to look at him. He just nodded. Maybe everyone somehow felt guilty. Mori looked for a towel in the limo and fortunately found one. He warps the towel around Yuuta as he kept on wiggling. Honey had a painful expression on his face. He knew what Yuuta felt. Yuuta saw his savior got shot and felt into the depth of the sea, with injuries. That had to be scary. When the thunder strikes, he saw Yuuta flinch. Great! Now because of this situation, the boy got a new trauma. He mumbles to himself that he will find Hibari, if it's not because he's in love with her, it's because of the little boy._

_._

_They reached the house drenched. Gutejal, Fay and the other servants of the house greeted them. But seeing the decreased in number and mixed expression of the others caused them to worry__ e__specially for the Ryoutaro household servants. Fay quickly took Yuuta away for comfort. He had an expression of 'Tell me what happen after this' look as Kyouya just nodded. Tamaki stood at the same place. Mori forced Honey to change as Kyouya went volunteer__ed__ by himself. Haruhi was tugged by Gutejal, leaving Tamaki alone at the living room. Somehow no one wanted to disturbed him. When one butler tried to come towards him, Tamaki punched the ground as he gritted his teeth. The butler swore he could saw tears falling from the beautiful host face. He sighed as he asked the maids to make something warm for the host. The butler took a towel before we draped them onto Tamaki's shoulder. Tamaki just clenched the towel as the butler bow, makes him leave as Tamaki somehow sober._

* * *

**_(Day 1 – Situation: Night - Returning Survivors)_**

_During this time, Hibari, Hikaru and Kaoru were unconscious as they somehow stranded at a near beach at an inhabitant island. The waves pushed them even further to the land as the rain kept pouring down hard. The next thunder rumbles into the dark sky, Hibari flinched. Her finger moves before she tried to open her eyes. It was still dark. She woke up coughing violently for the water that had invaded her space. She woke up in a fast pace before stopped due to the pain that she currently sustained. She tried to move, but her knees weren't that much cooperative. With another boost of forcefulness, she felt herself landed flat onto something soft._

_._

_Wait__._

_._

_Someone!_

_._

_She trance her fingers to the upper body and finally to the face of the owner. She couldn't tell who's who but she needed to find another one. She moves a bit further to meet__ with__ another body. Ok. Now the two of them are in place. She needed a place for the shelter of the night. The thunder didn't look so friendly either. The thunder strike__s__ at a near tree causing it to burst to flames. She flinched. Indeed not a good feeling. But thanks to the flames, she saw a small cave. Well, better save then sorry._

_._

_She picked up the two boys but the pain from the earlier sneak attack was not helping. Plus the wounds start to acting up. She saw a large leaf. She took it and placed the twins together onto it an__d__ quickly dragged the two into the cave. The flames dies down return her senses back into the darkness. The thunder rumbles again into the night sky, causing Hibari to violently shaking to core because of the coldness that she currently experience. She notices that her yukata was somehow no longer a Yukata. She only had the inner piece left; the outer part must have been dragged by the waves._

_._

_It was getting colder, the heavy rain and the winds didn't help. Even though it's faint, she could see her juniors unconsciously tremble due to the cold. And their body heat seems to be hitting a dangerously low level. She gritted her teeth. Once again forcing her body up, she search through the dark caves as she tumbles down when she was misstep and such. She found some dry woods inside and quickly finding the stones to use to make fire. After almost 10 minutes fire finally came to light and she quickly pulled the twins further in for safety. She closed her eyes letting the darkness takes over once more._

* * *

**_(Day 2 – Situation: Whole Day - Search team failure)_**

The search team returned with guilt expression on their faces. All of the hosts currently in the living room of the Ootori Vacation home. All of them were seen soaking wet. Yuuta was seen looking at the sea where he occasionally would cried in silences. Gutejal gave each of them the towel while Fay took Yuuta away for a change of mood. All of them had mixed expression. Tamaki was frustrated that's for sure. He wanted a good vacation. Not a disastrous one. Especially the one who gone missing had a very scary connection that he tried to avoid so much. He clenches his fist and hit it to the ground. This was not what he wanted.

.

Haruhi was seen pale. She seems to be absent minded. Her mind would go back to the day of the event. When she was avoiding the great fall, apparently Hibari switch places with her and even took the bullet for them. Haruhi had her head down as she tries to calm herself down. Gutejal quickly took Haruhi hands as she smiled gently at her. Gutejal could see the fear in those now diluted pale eyes. She smiled as she led Haruhi to her bedroom, for changing her clothes and such. Warming up is the least they could do for the moment.

.

Kyouya had already gone to change his clothes. He for one knows for sure getting sick from this aftermath was the least he wanted. He returned with a mixed looked. It was not as he planned. Yes, maybe a little teasing towards his senpai but the outcome was indeed disastrous. He held his phone in his hands. He was still debating whether he should call his senpai's secretary or not. There's a 50% chance that Mazaya would come and gave them a hell of their lifetime. There's also a 50% chance Mazaya won't be there immediately. He was told from where Mazaya currently going would take almost 24 hours in plane to reach back to Japan. And if he had to travel back to find out that Hibari went missing and since the possibility her being injured, Hibari would receive the payment too. And he didn't want that. He clenches his fist. His phone rang as he answers it. Nope. Still didn't find them. He sat in front of his laptop and clicks a few things on it.

.

Mori had returned after he somehow managed to force Honey to change once again into a warmer one. Honey was currently sitting in front of the fire place. Honey just stared at the fire. It was currently raining heavily, which caused the search party to be on hold. Mori noticed the frustrated and worried looked his cousin currently had. Mori knew Honey really hated when Hibari would use her body as a shield whether she realized it or not. It was as if she didn't mind at all, letting her body received most damaged. Gutejal return with a cup of coco for all of them. Mori took one for him and Honey. He moves the mug in front of Honey. Honey just stared at it, blinking once or twice. Mori moves the mug nearer to Honey hands before Honey looked at him. He finally notice the distress look Mori had. _So I wasn't the only one huh..._ Honey thought before he took the mug from Mori's hand smiling. Mori nodded as he moves near the window, looking to the outside.

* * *

**_(Day 2 – Situation: Evening – Still Lost)_**

Hibari walked along the coast, constantly letting the waves hits her gently. She closed her eyes breathing the scent of the large sea at her front. The twins were still unconscious but they're still alive, she makes sure of that. She woke up the next evening herself, since the waves really took her energy hard. The sky darkens and she was sure those host would arrive by the time of tomorrow. Lucky enough they were stranded at the island where there was a cave 5 steps away from their landed position. She carefully placed the twins there while went out looking for firewood and some food to eat for the night. She went into the woods and by the time she went out, it had already darkened. The moment she arrived back at the cave, she saw a shadow but smile when it was one of the twins. Judging by the calm outlook and the gentle caressed, it was Kaoru. Before the dark sky made its debut, fire lightens their surroundings.

.

"Senpai. How long have we..?"

.

"I'm not so sure myself Kaoru."

.

"Wait! You know who-"

.

"I did tell you from the first day right? You and your brother are different no matter how much you look the same."

.

"Hmm... I never thought I heard those words again."

.

"What do you mean?"

.

"You're the second one who said those words. Haruhi was first." Kaoru told Hibari with a smile as he stroke Hikaru's face. Hibari notice something was off.

.

"...You like Haruhi?" Hibari said as he flinched before resuming what he does.

.

"Yeah... As a friend. It feels nice somehow we're in a normal conversation like this." Kaoru said with a sad smile. Hibari sighed as she carefully sat down beside him, giving him the fruits she found. "... Here. Eat something." Hibari said as she shoves the fruit into Kaoru mouth before he protested. He pouted for a moment before biting and took it on his hands. It was quiet. The sounds that they could only hear were sound of the waves and the fire's warmth. Kaoru peeked at Hibari before he blushed. Ah. He just notices. Hibari's yukata gotten smaller in size, probably because it was torn or some of them got washed away by the waves like they did. Then he notices that. The huge scratch marks along with the red liquid on Hibari's thigh and apparently she didn't notice it.

.

"Ah. That-! Senpai! Your hands! And legs!" Kaoru choked as he tried to get the words out. It was seemingly very terrible as Hibari finally notice.

.

"Don't worry about it. I slipped off a tree. It was raining wasn't it?" Hibari said as she resumed eating not wanting to see her junior more concern face. He accidentally shook her vigorously forgetting the unconscious twin who was on his lap.

.

"That's dangerous senpai! What if you've broken a rib or something worst?" Kaoru said with a very stern and worried voice. Hikaru woke up feeling a bit hurt on the head while Hibari shoves Kaoru's hands away before smiling.

.

"Heh... What do you expect of me? Waiting for myself to be rescued? I tend to survive first before anything." She said as Kaoru looked at her disbelieving what he heard. _Is she a bigger idiot than Tono?!_ He thought as he shook his head before he winched at the sudden pain at his back. Hibari notice this of course as she pushed him so that he could finally seat properly.

.

"Don't mind me. You took the most damage especially for that fall. The pressure for the fall i mean. Since you seems to be landing into the water like you were sleeping. And all. Try not to move much."

.

"Ah! It's just a fall. At least water breaks mine!" Kaoru said sarcastically in Hibari's tone as she shrugged keep eating the fruits. "You actually have wounds senpai! What if you'll get infection? Are you crazy!? I know that the bullet passed you! Where are the other shots?" Kaoru said as he looks frantically before he was pushed down once more, but by Hikaru.

.

"Kaoru! Are you ok? Are you hurt?" Hikaru said with tears in his eyes as Kaoru hugged him back.

.

"Hikaru! You're finally awake!"

.

"Wait! Why are we here! And why are we with this monster?"

.

"Hikaru! She saves our life. Please be considerate. She even took the bullet for you." Kaoru said as Hikaru wide eyes. He notices that he was the only one unharmed and by the looks of it, Hibari took A LOT.

.

"..." Hikaru was speechless. He had a guilt look for a moment before hugging his brother to death. Kaoru just tapped his back assuring that he's alright. Hibari just watched the two as the somehow engage in a normal brotherly love _(no host mode please!) _Hikaru holds onto Kaoru with a tight grip. She saw Hikaru's face turns pale. He was really worried. She told them to get some rest and they didn't argue. She sighed before she took another fruit before shoving it into the elder twin mouth. There was a bit of bickering but that's that.

.

"So senpai. What do we do now?" Kaoru asked as he ate the last banana on the leaf as Hikaru looked at the two while yawning. Kaoru used his free hands to rub Hikaru's back while Hibari looked outside. It was night time and it get chilly than ever.

.

"For now, I think all we could do is wait."

.

"Man! I don't like this place…" Hikaru mumbles as Hibari looked at him "How long had we been here?"

.

"Listen you two. Next morning once the sun rises, we have to find as many as firewood as we can. I don't know how long the rain gonna keep going, I'm not gonna be cold to death. Besides, we can make smoke signal once the day sunny again?" she said and she swore she saw sparkles on her junior's eyes.

.

"Smoke signal?" Kaoru said genuinely curious and innocent-like. Hibari nodded before Hikaru stood up abruptly before saying things in a very fast pace.

.

"Ah! You mean like in the movie where the people in an unknown island make smoke signal where the cover the top of the smoke in a repetitive motion like a s.o.s signal thingi and the the shi-"

.

"Yes. Yes. Like those. It's actually true. I've done that before." Hibari said as the twins gape at her statement, literally shaking her again forgetting the injuries she sustained.

.

"Ehhhh? Seriously?! I wanna do that too!"

.

"But we still have to find the woods, Hikaru." Hibari said once again looking outside before sighing once more. "And probably some food to last in this island."

.

"But how can we get it?" Hikaru asked as he was now in the arms of his beloved little twin brother. Hibari hands were on her chin and she tilted her head slightly while thinking of something. Kaoru looked back at the sea before looking back at his twin.

.

"Well, there's fruits inside the forest, don't go too deep, I've mark one with my cloth. I'll go fishing some fish."

.

"Ah! No! Senpai! You're still injured! And not treated! What if it creates a more infection?" Kaoru said with a very worried looked. But earns himself a smack for caring. _*sighed*_ Hikaru being the overprotective older brother quickly sooth his twin pain while pouting at the senior in front of him as he saw her snickers. Kaoru pouted too while rubbing the bump on his head.

.

"Kaoru. I said I've experience this situation didn't I? Rather than letting you guys scaring the fish, I better do the job myself." Hibari said once again as the twins looked at each other before looking at her back with too much curiosity.

.

"How did you know he was Kaoru?" Hikaru asked as Kaoru nodded.

.

"Because I just knew." Hibari said as she shifted nearer to the fire, putting her palms up to get the heat and warmth. Hikaru said to her "You're weird senpai." While she just shrugged it off. She mentions the two to sit nearer since the rain got more heavily and the chilly wind didn't help one bit.

.

"If your buddies heard this, they'll think you're weird. You're being nice to me right now."

.

"Gah! I know when not to be nice and when to be one!"

.

"Hikaru."

.

"Gomen, Kaoru."

.

"Oii! No lovey dobey here!"

.

"Haaaaiii~~"

* * *

**_(Day 3 – Situation: Morning - Guilty Survivors Breakfast)_**

Along the hallway of the Ootori Vacation House, one door opens revealing Fay as he sneak out quietly before closing the door behind him. He made his way to another room before knocking it. The owner didn't respond as he opened the door and peeked inside to see the owner was sleeping soundly. He saw a very tired looked before sighing and closing the door once more. He went downstairs to see the Ootori Third Child was waiting for him.

.

"Fay-san. How's Yuuta and Haruhi?" Kyouya asked as Fay nodded.

.

"Those two are fast asleep. Getujal stays with the young master, since he could wake up any moment."

.

"Oh."

.

One by one the hosts went down to the dining hall. Haruhi was still nowhere to be seen. Breakfast was served and seems like none of them had the appetite. He heard the tiny host mumbles '_I wonder what they ate.'_ As he just stares at the food placed before them. Apparently, it was Japanese meal breakfast, and by the looks of it; it's an energy type of a meal. **_Eel!_** Fay just sighed as one host would play with his food, one would be staring at it, one would be poking it and one would only drink for comfort. Fay stood next to Tamaki before saying "All of you are going to find them right?" he said as all attention was all on him. "The least you could do is building up your energy since I will guarantee you sulking will make things even worst." As he finished, Kyouya was the first to eat before the others joins too. The maids and butler that were present there let out sigh of relief. The meal however left a bit of tension in the air before Fay chuckling.

.

"Would someone tell me how exactly this happens?" Fay said as all of them would stop for a moment before resuming. Kyouya sighed before facing the butler near him.

.

"I'm sorry Fay-san. This was beyond my control."

.

"Apparently it is. You said there were gun shots too?" Fay said as all of them nodded.

.

"Yes. I'm afraid senpai did get hit." Tamaki mumbles as he would be poking the eel before putting it in his mouth. He would sneak glancing at the butler next to him. But what surprise him was that the butler had a pondering face as his arms would cross and he tilted his head with one hand on his chin. He had a bit conflicted face which makes the others a bit guilty and a bit curious. Yes. They were guilty because of the aftermath, but was a bit curious because rather than a very predictable worrisome supposedly or other negative emotion that should have been Fay's reaction, his pose makes he looks like he already predicted this thing were bound to happen. Fay sighed once again before opening his eyes and looked at the hosts in front of him.

.

"Fay-san…?"

.

"Knowing Madame, she would be just fine." Fay said as the others looked at him gaping.

.

"Eh?" Were all the words that left the hosts mouth as suddenly they saw him shudders. And judging by the looks that Fay had, he looked like he just thought of hell. And it doesn't seem like a very happy memory from what he thought. He coughs before looking at the hosts once more after debating whether he should tell them or not.

.

"Mazaya-sama actually…" Fay paused as the others still had their attention on him. He was trying to find the right terms to describe it with much complicated looked that he gave out _"…prepared _for her if this kind of thing ever happened."

.

"Eh? Prepared? What do you mean prepared?" Honey asked as he put the food in his mouth.

.

"I think you must notice that when Madame enters the plane, she looked somewhat pale right?" Fay said before the others nodded. Kyouya took a sip of his coffee as he replied "Ah yes." He put the cup back on the table and looked at the butler "She said something about height sickness."

.

"Actually, Mazaya-sama pushed her off the plane into the sea before." Fay said in a very calm tone looking rather innocently while staring outside.

.

"Oh… Pushed off the plane huh..." Tamaki said as the resume eating when the info finally reached their brain all of them spurt the food or drinks that they just had.

.

.

"EEHHHHHHH?"

* * *

**_(Day 3 – Situation: Morning - Happy But Still Lost)_**

"I found many types of fruits! And the herbs you told me about!" Hikaru said as he came with several of fruits and herbs in his hands with a very satisfaction grin. Hibari who was cooking the fish that she caught looked over her shoulders before letting the younger twin to take charge of her work. She walked towards the older twin while examining the catch of the day. She nodded before patting the twin's head while smiling.

.

"Great work Hikaru." She said and the boy had a victory grin "Now all I need to do is create my own herbal medicine and the injuries will be disinfected just fine." Hibari said as she was seen looking at the ground for something.

.

"… Really senpai?" Hikaru said as he put the food down next to Kaoru. Hibari smirked before teasing the twin. "Hmm~~ You're worried about me?" and she swore she saw him blushed, probably flustered by the sudden comment.

.

"N-N-Not a chance! I'll help Kaoru." Hikaru was about to rush to his twin side before he was stopped by Kaoru. "Ah! Hikaru! Can you go get those bananas' leafs? These fish are done!"

.

"Hai!" Hikaru left and went to the nearest banana tree pulling the leaves. He returned with 5 of them before placing it near Kaoru. All of them sat together before eating their hard work results. It was very satisfying. Hibari would observe the twins overwhelmed reaction especially since they experienced it themselves. Tamaki's name would pop out numerous time stating things like _'What would Tono reaction be if he were in their situation'_ and all. When Hibari wasn't looking, the twins would looked at their senior and a bit curious at the somewhat darken relaxing expression on their senpai face that seemingly twisted in some way. They would make eye contact with each other before their famous mischievous smirk came to view.

.

"Nee, senpai~~" they said together as Hibari munching and open her left eye looking at them.

.

"What?"

.

"You seems kinda disturbed." They said as she sighed and had her head down. They couldn't see her face.

.

"Yeah. It brings back memory." She said with a very weird tone.

.

"Eh?" then it came. The reason of the twisted feeling that they had earlier emerged as their senpai twitched and a very furious rage could be seen in her eyes as she stares at the food in front of her.

.

"One of the reasons why I want to beat the shit out of that ****"

.

"HIIIIIIII!"

* * *

**_(Day 3 – Situation: Afternoon – Somewhere Else)_**

On the other hand, somewhere within a 24 hours journey needed to be away from Japan, a very good looking man in white tuxedo sat with wine in his hand. The man in white tuxedo, with the looks like he was around in his early 30's and a very healthy built, looked so carefree with no care in the world. He had the looks of a prince _(he's actually a son of a noble)_ with the golden locks and a very mischievous greyish eyes looking rather bliss with the view in front of him.

.

Woman?

.

Nope.

.

Naked beauty?

.

You wish!

.

In front of him was a man in black tuxedo that complies with his very charming feature _(guess who~~)_, who tried to control the boiling rage he had because of that particular man in white tuxedo. Also, 5 steps away from the two men were another two men who seems to be very, very, VERY horrified. Like they had committed a very heavy crime judging by the sweating and paranoia that they currently or had been displaying.

.

"Ah…. Nice working with you Mr Long." The man in white said as he moves his wine glass in total bliss.

.

"No, no, the pleasures are all mine." Mazaya said before his famous dangerous glint arose to the man in white tuxedo and could be seen causing the other two men with them to almost wetting their pants "Though, please set the timing straight." He turns he gaze towards the two sharply causing them to flinch "I hate being rushed here."

.

"Forgive us Mr Long! Our boss was too impatient." One of them replied immediately.

.

"He kept threatening us to set up a meeting with you." The other replied with anime tears now dominating his face.

.

"Or we will never be accepted by society anywhere!" the first one said kneeling looking devastated and defeated. Mazaya returns his sharp deadly glance back to the person in front of him causing the two men to shriek.

.

"Eh~~ You two know I was joking right?" the man said still with no care in the world before laughing his heart content and took a sip. The two men had twitched before pointing and practically screaming at their troublesome boss.

.

"WE WON'T FALL FOR THAT AGAIN!"

.

"Mr Viwielyan…" Mazaya said as suddenly the man was on his knees as he took Mazaya's right hand and kissed it like a gentleman he is. "I just want to see you, my beautiful dragon~" he said as he winks before earning a smack on the head by the file that Mazaya was holding with his other hand. The man sulked as he sat back at his chair like a little child. Mazaya sighed before looking at the two once again who were now had tears stained face.

.

"You two mentioned this meeting is a secret right?" he asked as they nodded timidly "I take it Guston didn't know about this?"

.

"Hai!"

.

"I think he'd killed us if he found out about this."

.

"Aww~~ Why you people no fun~~" he said as he pouted when the three had a bickering moment. Mazaya sighed before looking at his watch and stood up when a firm hand and a teasing face stopped his movement "Relax! Relax! My beautiful dragon! Please don't leave so early!"

.

Mazaya looked at the person in front of him before pinching the hands that stopped him. He looked at the now pleased man sighing loudly. He opened his eyes with the never-ending sharp glare with his hands on his hips "Mr Viwielyan, you're making my patience running thin."

.

The man in white, who is now known to be Mr Viwielyan _(the name is meaningless and I have no idea what language it's from)_ the heir and current president of a very large, influential and well-known noble company that have half of the world in their hands _(we're talking about whole lot of Ka-Ching! here)._ The man chuckles darkly before lays back to the seat comfortably after somehow managed to pull Mazaya hard that he landed on the man's lap. He also had his hands around Mazaya's waist, preventing him from running away."Aww!" he said as he moves his left hands under Mazaya's chin before making his face facing him "Is that how you talked to your clients, Mr Long?"

.

Mazaya snapped before suddenly a very fast and powerful movement in mere second causing the two of them to be on the floor. He was on top, and the man was facing the ground with both of his arms were being held back by Mazaya who had a very murderous looked as he whispers dangerously in a low tone that caused the other men shuddering none stop "There's no use if you try to persuade me or threaten me." He said as went nearer to the man's ear "It won't work at all."

.

"Don't worry! Don't worry! I know that it won't work!" he said before chuckling. The two were now knocked out because they couldn't handle the situation anymore. Though, that man seems like to be dominated like that as he looked kinda bliss before saying "Just a companion for the night will do."

.

"Companion huh?" an unknown voice state causing the two knocked out man to wake up "Eh? This voice?" There was a man in front of them and when they finally realized, shrieking "HIIIIIIIIII!" and frantically searching for cover by hiding behind Mazaya.

.

"Viwielyan! HOW DARE YOU MAKE A SECRET MEETING AND ARE YOU FLIRTING?!" the new man said with a very annoyed looked, almost similar to Mazaya.

.

"EKKK! THE HEAD SECRETARY" the two men shrieked as Mazaya sighed. He moves away from the president with the two as the new man came and practically slammed the president to the wall with the maximum snapped mode.

.

"Aww~! Guston! Why do you have to ruin the fun?" the president said as he was laughing, seemingly unaffected at all with the situation. Mazaya sighed, thinking that's probably the reason why the man liked violence; he experienced it himself as self-entertainment, watching his head secretary in fury amused him somehow.

.

"I went through a lot of hell which was supposed to be yours and all you can say is that I RUINED YOUR FUN!?" the new man said as the president pushed slightly while taunting like a kid.

.

"Boo~ That's because you won't set me up with my beautiful dragon and always kept me meeting those old geezers." He said as he nearing Mazaya but was stopped when the new man turned the man around and scolding him. "Oh, just so you know, you're meeting them right after this!"

.

"Boo~~ I'll run again!"

.

"No need because I brought them here. Guards, bring this pervert of a president to the meeting room!" the new man said as 10 scary looking mafia like guards came before surrounding the president before he makes his great escape. The men didn't budge one bit before practically dragged the president away from the meeting room, which happens to be a suite.

.

"NOOOO~~! Aren't I supposed to be your boss?"

.

"Sorry! But with that attitude, you're not the boss of me."

.

"Huaaa! GUSTON YOU MEANIE!"

.

"…" the new man massage his temple before looking at his subordinates. They had a semi relieved face before sighing, taking a deep breath "We'll look after him, Mikaelis!" the two said as they left the room leaving only Mazaya and the new man. The two just stare at the door.

.

"Guston Mikaelis… I pity you."

.

"Kuon Long… You have no idea."

.

"Please put a leash on your president before I hanged him off somewhere."

.

"Oh, you have no idea how much I want to take up your offer, Mr Long."

* * *

**_(Day 3 – Situation: Survivors still haven't finished their breakfast)_**

"What do you mean PUSHED OFF THE PLANE?!" Tamaki said as he practically shaking the butler in front of him while the others were coughing. Fay freed himself from the host as he looked back to the now disbelief host.

.

"Mazaya-sama did all the possible death threat preparation so that Madame would be fine especially if he wasn't with her when that actual event ever to happen." He said as the other sweatdropped. Kyouya chuckles before asking the very possible question.

.

"How many simulations did Mazaya-san did?"

.

"Umm… Jump off a pointy cliff, lost in the deep forest, nuclear blast event, kidnapping event, stuck in a well, you named it." Fay said as he kept counting mentally how many simulation was done. He had a horrified expression for a moment before Getujal patted his back with a sorry look.

.

"(=_=) Um... Fay-san… Were you actually..?"

.

"Yes. I've experience one myself."

.

"(=_=) Uh…"

* * *

**_(Day 3 – Situation: Afternoon – Boredom)_**

"Ne senpai! What should we do now?" the two said as they kept poking the now distinguish fire in front of them. They somehow got the all the firewood wet and Hibari just returned after she had cleaned herself and disinfect the wounds. They took out the extra firewood that Hikaru had save in the cave and set aside the wet ones to dry.

.

"… Who picked up these woods?" Hibari said as she kneels down examine the suitable firewood for fire making.

.

"I did. Got a problem monster?"

.

"Oho~ You got good eyes, boy."

.

"Waaah~~ Hikaru got praised by senpai! I'm jealous!" Kaoru said in a very innocently-like jealous mode.

.

"Kaoru! Aren't you on my side?!" Hikaru said with a semi dramatic tearful expression.

.

"Gomen ne Hikaru… It's just… _*tears*_" Kaoru said as tears forming in his eyes and Hikaru quickly grabbed Kaoru in a very brotherly-love position.

.

"I see. I'm sorry Kaoru! I didn't watch you so well…"

.

"Hikaru…"

.

"Kaoru"

.

"OIII! NO SHIT IN FRONT OF ME!"

* * *

_**(Day 3 – Situation: Afternoon – In the search)**_

"Hmm… What's wrong Kyouya?" Tamaki asked as he appears next to Kyouya, looking over the boy's shoulder to see a map of the area. Some had an 'x' mark while some has a question mark.

.

"Tamaki. We're in deep trouble."

.

"What?"

.

"There are thousands of islands surround this one." He said as he points the island that they are currently stayed in as Tamaki nods "With calculation from both wind and tides minus from all the island we searched, they could be in these others 193 islands."

.

"EHHHHH?"

.

"Daihendaaa!"

.

"What's wrong, Honey-senpai?"

.

"That demon is coming back!"

.

"EKKKK?"

.

"Let's go now! He's coming back! No time to waste!"

* * *

_**(Day 3 – Situation: Evening – Signalling)**_

"Senpai. What now?" the twins asked as they was fascinated with the now burning fire in front of them, thanks to the senior who kept blowing it. They saw it on TV how to start the fire manually, but to actually see it formed in front of them using only woods and stone really was a new experience to them. Hibari stood up and look at the now getting bigger flame.

.

"Hmmm…. Hikaru, take off your outer part."

.

"EHH?"

.

"We need it for the signal making."

.

"Oh…"

.

"Let me take it off for you Hikaru."

.

"Kaoru."

.

"OIII!"

.

"Haaaaiiii~~"

* * *

_**(Day 3 – Situation: Evening – I see you!)**_

In another search bot, a man notices something before abruptly calling his leader.

.

"Captain!"

.

"What is it private?"

.

"I saw something!" he said as he pulled out his binoculars before focusing on the seemingly blurry sight in front of him "AH! SMOKE SIGNAL!"

.

"EH?" The leader said as he took the binoculars away and looked at it himself "Let's inform Kyouya-sama."

.

"Hai!"

.

"Private, let's move to that island now!"

* * *

_**(Day 3 – Situation: Evening – Got it!)**_

Kyouya sat at the control room with the other hosts before one of his men made his way to the group. The face the man held has hope "Kyouya-sama, captain of ship 126 informed me that he found some smoke signal from an unknown island."

.

"Get the location."

.

"Hai!" the man said as he informed his co-worker to moves in full speed as the others host get ready for search mission. Well, only Honey and Mori of course. As much as Tamaki wanted too, he knew he couldn't do anything physical related especially if he were to encounter natural born predator. He was going to wait on the beach along with the medical team with Kyouya.

.

"Come on then! Full speed ahead."

* * *

_**(Day 3 – Situation: Evening – Danger)**_

"S-s-senpai…" Hikaru shutters as he was shocked what he saw in front of him that his younger twin froze. He stopped making the smoke signal because of that situation. Hibari who was facing him raise her eyebrow at her junior sudden fear.

.

"What's wrong?" Hibari asked as whatever the twins saw had it body down low and took one step at a time.

.

"—ter"

.

"Wha?"

.

"Pan-"

.

"Speak up boy, I can't hear you!"

.

"PANTHER!"

.

"!"

* * *

_**(Day 3 – Situation: Evening – To the rescue!)**_

"We're here! HIBA-CHAN! KAO-CHAN! HIKA-CHAN!" Honey said as he jumped from the boat with Mori on his trail. He saw a cave and went inside to look. Tamaki and Kyouya search around the beach before they found an area with fire still hot on its trail.

.

"The fire… it still new." Kyouya said as Tamaki looked around from that spot. "Where are they?" he said before something caught his attention. Horrified, he went to confirmed it.

.

"Blood?!"

.

"What happened?!" the three hosts rushed to his side observing the red liquid on the sandy beach. Mori however was searching for something else before a grunt caught their attention. They turned around to see on of Kyouya's man knelling down to a certain spot as his colleague knells down to see the commotion.

.

"Takashi?!" Honey said as Mori rushed over to the spot and quickly rushed towards the forest. "We have to move now."

.

"Kyouya, call everyone with full protection and loaded." Mori said as Kyouya had a worried look.

.

"Mori-senpai?"

.

"That's a predator's foot print."

.

"!"

* * *

_**(Day 3 – Situation: Evening – Cat and Mouse)**_

"AHHH! THE HELL! WHY ARE YOU CHASING MEEEEEEE?" Hibari screamed as she rushed throughout the slippery forest in a very high speed. She lost her juniors on the way back since the two split. The panther was chasing her due to the blood stain smell that the twins didn't had. The sounds of panting, full speed and practically a very annoyed situation could be heard throughout the whole forest. 3 meters behind them was the twins that seems to be frighten and thankful since the panther passed them but terrified since it follows their injured senpai. The twins caught miss-step as the two fell into a hole that was climbable but not penetrate able by the panther huge size.

.

"**I** _*pant* _**can't** _*pant*_ **be_-_**_*pant***-**_**lieve** _*pant**pant*_ **we **_*pant*_ **outrun** _*pants*_ **panthers.**" Hikaru said.

.

"**I can't** _*pants* _**feel** _*pants*_ **my legs**." Kaoru said as he slumped down the floor. Hikaru still stood and pressed his ears to the wall, trying to ensure that they could climb out safely. He felt a stick near him before he picked it moving it outside of the hole. Hmm… No reaction.

.

"Kaoru, stop touching."

.

"I'm not touching you…"

.

"Then, who's touching me?"

.

_Hissssssssssss…_

.

"EKKKK! OUT! OUT! OUT!"

* * *

_**(Day 3 – Situation: Evening – Still Running!)**_

"Man! Where the heck did the brats gone too?" Hibari said as she currently on top of a tree after she somehow was miracle that she has somehow, a very doubtful fact, outrun a panther, which happens to be the top three fastest Big Cats runner after a cheetah and a leopard. "Leaving me with panther-kun!" she said as she took a deep breath. She was now covered in mud from top to bottom. She took it as try to hide the heat and the smell from the panther hypersensitive nose. She sat still as she observes her surrounding _'I know I'm pretty fast, but not that fast.' _She thought before something was moving in a very low and slow movement _'Damnit! That thing is playing with me!'_ she thought as the movement suddenly stopped.

.

_'Panther is a lone hunter, c__amouflage__ using the environment, __hides and hunts. If the prey is missed, it tries for another.__ So that means it missed the twins and tried on me. The tactical type rather than aggressive. So I had to look for its movement' _She thought once more before the movement continues once more and stopped again. She swore she made eye contact with the panther before it jumped high enough to climb the tree and Hibari dashed off once more.

.

"The hell? YOU'RE STILL CHASING MEEEEEEE?" she screamed and she swore the panther replied back. She saw a large empty area before an idea struck her head.

.

"ALRIGHT KITTY! PREPARED TO BE TAMED!" and the panther indeed as if it replied back, going for the kill.

.

"HIYAAAAAH!"

.

.

\(lol)/

.

.

She walked to a certain ground where there seems to be a very unpleasant smell. She held her nose as the panther keeps moving forward. Then she reached a clearing where she saw a group of black fur animal lying down on the ground but was too shocked when she got nearer. The sight she saw tore her apart. She swore she saw the animal frown as it moves towards it and keeps trying to wake the tiny black bodies and a larger one up. She saw the panther tugged her remaining hem that survived during the taming and pulled her forward while had its head low.

.

"Is that…" she said as the panther nuzzles at her legs "Your family?" she asked as the panther replied once more but in a very timid-like tone. She knelled down and hugged it "I see…" The panther would licks her cheeks before letting her pet it "No wonder you're so cranky." And the panther replied once more before pulling her hem towards another direction. It pulled her in front of the now dead feline and she saw bullets "Illegal hunting…" she sighed before she turned to see the panther looked at the tiny body, tugging it to wake up.

.

"Don't worry… Come here panther-kun…" She hugs it once more before rubbing it "I won't hurt you…" she said as the panther was seen smelling her. Since the blood scent had been washed away by the mud, it was seen searching for something else.

.

"I have no guns what so ever…" she said and the panther lays it head on her laps as she rub its head "…Good boy" she looked at the group before sighing.

.

"Let's give them a proper burial, ne?"

* * *

_**(Day 3 – Situation: Evening - Twins rescued)**_

"Hikaru! You didn't get bitten right?" Honey said as his eyes wonders around at his juniors.

.

"Yup…" Hikaru said before looking at his twin who was in the hands of Mori "How about you Kaoru?" where Kaoru nodded.

.

"I'm fine. If it wasn't for Mori-senpai we would be dead."

.

"Thanks guys!"

.

"Thank god the two of you are alright." Honey said as he hugged the two of them which they replied back with sort of shaky hands. Then, they remembered something.

.

"Honey-senpai? Ryoutaro-senpai?" Kaoru asked as he was seen warily terrified. Honey just shakes his head and the two eyes widen. Mori knew something bad he was going to hear, it was always like that. And judging by what he saw earlier, he doesn't like it one bit.

.

"You have to hurry! Senpai might be dead if you're still here!" Hikaru said now tearing and really desperate and he looked at Mori "Senpai became the bait when we fell into that hole and took the panther along with her." By this time, the search team had arrived and gave medical treatment. But they heard alright.

.

"! A PANTHER?!"

.

"Delta team! Alpha team! Move out! Gama team! Bring the company back to safety."

.

"Understood."

.

"We'll go ahead! You kids go back."

.

"Alright! We're counting on you! Mori-senpai! Honey-senpai!"

.

"Ah! Senpai! Head North! That's the last time we saw her!"

* * *

_**(Day 3 – Situation: Evening – Saving Hibari)**_

"Done!" Hibari said as she slumped down and looked at the view in front. The panther came next to her and licked her face. It was it way of saying thank you and Hibari made sure to mark the place so that she could come back to the spot for maybe an investigation. But anyway, no animal deserves to become a pawn for selfish human being entertainment. Suddenly, the panther growl slightly "Panther-kun?" It curled its lips to show its teeth, followed by another low growl. "What's wrong? Your enemy?!" it ears starts flattening back and tail whipping back and forth furiously. Could it be?

.

BANG! BANG! BANG!

.

"AH! PANTHER-KUN!" she screamed as she shields the panther behind her. The panther got hit and apparently, it wasn't gonna back down. "HUNTERS?!" she said when she saw glint of something in the woods.

.

"-chan!"

.

"?"

.

"HIBA-CHAN!" and Honey burst through the thick woods along with Mori and the others. They all had their guns loaded and ready to shot any moment, if it wasn't for Hibari covered the panther up. It tried to moves but apparently, that bullet shot was a fatal one. It knows too apparently and it won't move. Hibari eyes widen before ripping her clothing a little and tied it at the wound shot. Preventing it from flowing non-stop

.

"Hey! Stay with me boy!"

.

"Madame! STAY AWAY FROM THE PANTHER!"

.

"Argh! Damnit! Stop it!"

.

"! HIBARI!"

.

"HIBA-CHAN!"

.

"!"

.

"Oi! HOLD YOUR FIRE!"

.

*bang!* *bang!*

.

"I SAID HOLD YOUR FIRE DAMNIT! YOU'RE SO DEAAAAD!"

* * *

_**(Day 3 – Situation: Evening – Rescued)**_

5 hours was a very painful waiting moment as Tamaki was seen pacing nonstop at the beach and Kyouya talked to the twins about the whole situation while being treated for any scratches and stuff. The twins would looked at Tamaki frowning seeing such a distress look in his face, especially after what he was told Hibari injuries were before the chasing started. They heard rustling before figures emerged from the forest. They were shocked to see most of Kyouya's men were beaten half-dead, Mori and Honey walked out unharmed but what really surprised them was that Hibari was carrying the panther on her back as she struggles to kept moving forwards.

.

"! Ryoutaro-senpai?!"

.

"What the… WHY ARE YOU BRINGING THAT PANTHER ALONG?!" Hikaru screamed disbelief what he was seeing.

.

"These people tried to kill it." She said and Kyouya looked at the men.

.

"IT'S THE SURVIVAL OF THE FITTEST SENPAI!" Kaoru said as he was coughing before the nurse patted his back.

.

"DID YOU HEAR ME? THEY TRIED TO KILL IT!" Hibari said defending before Mori pulled her back seeing that Hibari was going for the kill towards the men who shot it.

.

"SENPAI! IT TRIED TO KILL YOU!" Tamaki said before she freed herself from Mori and Tamaki and grabbed Kyouya roughly by the collar "I DON'T CARE! OOTORI! GET HELP NOW!"

.

"Senpai! You're the one needs help now!" Tamaki plead with horrified look when he finally saw what the damages were. It was too painful and he was glad that Haruhi didn't join the search.

.

"Don't mind me! I'll live! The panther doesn't! HELP IT NOW!"

.

"SENPAI! CAN YOU BE SELFISH AND THINK ABOUT YOURSELF FOR ONCE?" Hikaru scream at the top of his lungs and apparently she wasn't back out either.

.

"I DON'T CARE! OOTORI!" Hibari practically screamed before she was held back by Tamaki, Mori and Honey. Even though it was very painful when they grabbed her, she didn't care.

.

"HIBA-CHAN! Please!" Honey plead as Kyouya still hasn't answered anything. The expression on his face was a complicated one. It was like he was too shocked himself as he tried to absorbed the whole thing in his mind.

.

"NO WAY!" she said at Honey before sharply moving her gaze to the medical team there that caused them to flinch. And by the looks of it, not a very patience one "YOU MEDICAL SPECIALIST! HELP IT NOW!"

.

"B-b-b-b-but Madame we"

.

"… Do it." Kyouya said as the teams nods before scrambling towards the injured panther. Mori still was holding Hibari as her gaze was still on the medical team. She forced herself to break free from the three's grip and rushed to the panther side. She asked everything and looked at the medicals that were used. She didn't want the panther to die and won't let these people do so. The other host stares helplessly at the sight of Hibari ignoring herself to ensure the panther survival. Kyouya sighed heavily as he massages his template and told the others to get onto the large ship-like boat. Almost an hour more they stayed at the beach when the panther's life was no longer in danger and the bullet was taken out from it. Now… They only need to head back.

* * *

_**(Day 3 – Situation: Late Evening – On the way back to safety)**_

SLAP!

.

"WHY?! HIBA-CHAN! Do you have ANY IDEA what we felt?!" Honey said as he slapped her face. Honey was no longer the sweet one that he supposed to be. No. He had snapped after several trials when Hibari once again, in his view, really crossed the line. The tense in the guest room was too great that even Mori didn't dare to move. Tamaki and Kyouya just watched the scene unravel since they Know, the two seniors had it way rougher than they did especially since there's feeling involved. Hibari didn't move her face after being slapped. She looked back at the now bursting to tear classmate, venting all his pent up frustration.

.

"PLEASE HIBA-CHAN! REALLY TRY TO USE YOUR HEAD FOR ONCE!"

.

"Those two are alive, aren't they?"

.

"Senpai. If Mori-senpai was 10 seconds late, these two would die of poison." Kyouya said in a calm tone.

.

"And now you want a predator which tried to kill you earlier ALIVE?" Honey continued and before Hibari was going to retort, he answered back fully "And don't you dare to say it's your own life! YOU HAVE RESPONSIBILITIES NOW!" That had her mouth shut. She was cursing herself inside. How could she even forget about the boy? She had her straight face on. She can't let them see how much it actually affects her more than they think it actually did. The room was dead silent, only the sounds of waves could be heard and the constant motion of objects. Honey still looked at her with a pitiful face as she stares at the panther as it breathes slowly, indicating that it is still alive and slept.

.

"Senpai, please-" Tamaki said before Hibari cut him off "I know."

.

"You know what?!" Honey asked in a wavering tone as Mori puts his hands on the tiny host shoulders.

.

"I know I'm at fault. I've told you I'm not perfect." Hibari said before Tamaki appeared before her, separating her and Honey. He just smiled at Honey before looking at her "Ryoutaro-senpai. Please don't mind them."

.

"Tamaki?"

.

"We're really worry for you because you're our beloved senpai whether you wanted to believe or not. You have a really bright future in front of you. Please. All we need is for you to love yourself."

.

"I do love myself."

.

"No you don't. If you were, you wouldn't try to gamble your life easily."

.

"…"

.

"I'll make sure no one disturbs you and panther-kun." He said as he mention for the others to leave the room. He walked to the door only to stop in front of it, still facing the door. "Please rest." And glanced back at the senpai who was currently looking at him "I'll come wake you up when we reached the land."

.

"… Yeah. Thank you Tamaki." He heard her saying just before he closed the door. He smiled and closed it, making his way to the another room.

.

"You're welcome senpai."

* * *

Kyouya who was currently talking to the captain saw Tamaki making his way towards him. The captain excused himself when he saw Tamaki, leaving the two masters to chat together. Once the door were closed, Kyouya looked at his friend.

.

"So, how does it goes, Tamaki?"

.

"Kyouya. I need you to do something for me."

.

"Hmm? What is it that you want?"

.

"Illegal hunting."

* * *

"Hika-chan, Kao-chan…" Honey said as he saw the twins woke up and sat at the bed. They had a very worried look before Mori nodded and the two sighed in relieved. Honey sat at Hikaru's bed while Mori sat on Kaoru's bed. The two had puzzled look before Honey opens his arms and hugged Hikaru, which was followed by Mori.

.

"It's okay to cry you two." He whispers gently that even Kaoru could hear it.

.

"S-senpai?"

.

"You two better cry now or you'll break when you see Haru-chan. We don't want her to worry now, do we?" he said as the watery eyes starts to form. Hikaru gritted his teeth before hugging the senior tighter and both Mori and Honey felt tears on their shirts. They hugged the two while patting their backs.

.

"Ne,ne… You're save now. Gomen ne. We weren't by your side."

* * *

**_Sob..sob..sob.. Tell me how I did!_**


	27. Chapter 27 Vacation Part 4 Date Disaster

0000000000000000000000000000

_**WARNING:**_

_**Author-san did not have a great semester this year so that why she didn't update for so long. Forgive her or she'll pout while eating cookies trying to figure out how to please you. Muahahahaha…**_

0000000000000000000000000000

**Inspirational Song:**

**ThePianoGuys - Me and My Cello (Happy Together)  
**

0000000000000000000000000000

* * *

**DATE DISASTER**

* * *

"Why am I here with _you_ of all people?"

.

"I'm not pleased myself, _Hiba-chan"_

_._

"Ergh! People gonna think I'm _BABY SITTING_."

.

"I _HEARD_ that Hiba-chan."

.

"I _INTENDED_ too."

* * *

"_Hmmm…." Mazaya read through a file that was given to him as the other hosts, Fay, and Getujal watched him with very caution eyes. He kept flipping through the pages and had Yuuta on his laps who was curious at the words appeared in front of him. Hibari was nowhere to be seen and with everyone's cooperation, Mazaya hasn't found out about the accident. Heck! Even Yuuta was acting like he usually does. Mazaya was told that Hibari caught a very bad infections cold that would infect anyone who enters her room. And it seem like it had been proven from those who were infected along with the medical report Mazaya currently read. He would stop at a page and look at it long before he closed the file and made Yuuta closed his ears._

_._

"_This is bullshit."_

_._

"_M-mazaya-san?"_

_._

"_What? You think I'm that gullible? My job is analysing. Not just papers, but people too."_

_._

"_HIIIIIIIIIII!"_

* * *

A group of finally well hidden handsome men were watching the two with very cautions eyes. They somehow had managed to _not_ attract unwanted attention. They had followed the two the moment they had step out of the house. The twins were worried about their savior. Yeah, I mean, she did saved them, even though she bought back a panther back to the penthouse… What am I kidding? The main reason all of them somehow willingly to stay out of the house because of these four factors.

.

One is obviously because of a breathing living panther (_even though it is injured)_ where it somehow won't leave Hibari side throughout of their return to the Vacation house.

.

Two is because of Mazaya who currently having fun playing mind games with the current residences of the Ootori Vacation House.

.

Three is about the panther that was somehow _TAMED_ very easily by the hands of Mazaya. I mean, who does that?

.

And finally, Mazaya + huge panther are a very scary combination beyond reason.

.

Anyway back to the story, the twins who are in the front row watched the two who seems to very much wanted to die rather than being in their current place. Hibari had somehow managed to wear something woman-like outfit since bandages were very much visible. The twins got her a navy blue blouse along with slacks and soles. It somehow gave her too much mature look despite their displeased. Honey surprisingly wore a casual combination clothing, where he somehow look mature but still with the cuteness, if he smiled of course. Mitsukuni Haninozuka, ladies and gentleman, is not smiling. Not one bit. He is the Renge's dark version of Honey. The junior hosts were watching with anxious in their mind.

.

"Is senpai fully well for this thing?" Haruhi Fujioka asked the president as the vice president just shook his head in disbelief.

.

"I can't believe Mazaya-san letting this thing happened." Kyouya Ootori said as Tamaki Souh and Takashi Morinozuka just nodded.

* * *

_Currently at the Ootori Vacation House, all of the servants of the Ootori house plus the two from Ryoutaro Household gripped all the body parts of Kuon Mazaya Long. Surprisingly and a very scary fact, he can still climb the stairs even with all those people gripping him, preventing him from moving, with ease. Yuuta was in Mori's hands as the other hosts minus Kyouya were seen to be in panic. Kyouya just sighed as the other hosts joined the servants in order to prevent the devil to release his wrath on the injured Ryoutaro._

_._

"_Mazaya-sama!" a servant said as he got pulled up the stairs._

_._

"_Please restrain yourself!" another step forward._

_._

"_Hibari-sama is still resting!" another step forward before he suddenly stopped. Then in a flash, he managed to free himself from all those grips on him. He just chuckles as the others stumbles forward trying to get a hold of him. He took a fast pace and literally standing in front of the Ryoutaro's bedroom._

_._

"_Ahh! Wait Mazaya-san!"_

_._

_*ding dong*_

_._

"_Mazaya-sama" an old butler said from downstairs. Mazaya went to see from up there as he raises his eyebrow. The old butler nodded and looks at him right on the eyes. "There's someone outside wanted to meet you."_

_._

"_Who is he?"_

_._

"_He told me he is Mukagami Toshiro."_

_._

"_Oh. Good. Send him in."_

_._

"_Um… Mazaya-san?"_

_._

"_What? He's my private investigator."_

_._

"_EH?!"_

* * *

The two couple just stood and looked at the fountain with it never ending movement. They would stare in complete blankness and uninterested as they would occasionally looked at their watch for the time. Honey sat at the bench near the fountain while Hibari remain still at where she is. He looked at her with curiosity in his eyes. She notices it and looked at him.

.

"What are we supposed to do again?"

.

"We're supposed to spend our lovey dobey time together."

.

"But why do we have to go outside?"

.

"It's called a date, Hiba-chan."

.

"… Define date."

.

*facepalm*

* * *

Tamaki looked like he was about to rip his hair off. He's a romantic kind of guy so the view in front of him is really killing him. He desperately looked at Mommy before he just shrugged and switch his gaze to the wild host earning nothing. The twins understood the feelings that their tono had. Seriously, they felt like they wanted to slap the two for their denseness. I mean, Hibari of course, but Honey? Why is he acting uninterested when all the host club members unfortunately know the lingering feelings the cute host has towards the ice prince… princess. It was pretty much obvious but they never pushed it. Haruhi was getting annoyed too at the view, even though she has no experience in dating, at least Hikaru knows how to treat her during at Karuizawa. But these two?

.

"Tono! Why are we following them again?" the twins asked in unison with a very irritated tone. They were for once wanted to really drag the two senpai away from each other but thought not too. Imagine the fury if Hibari were to found out about this.

.

"Can't we like rescue this date?!" Hikaru said controlling the urge to yell.

.

"It's getting very tensed!" Kaoru said as he pointed towards the two of them.

.

"Look! Even the people avoided walking here!" Haruhi joined them as she was seen sitting between the twins, all three equally worried and irritated with the two seniors.

.

"We can't! We can only observe them! Nothing more nothing less!" Tamaki said in a very desperate voice, as his physical was about to betray him but saved by Kyouya's strong grip on his shoulders. Mori still held a very expressionless look as he watched the two people who were supposed to be on a date but seemingly having a tug-a-war that caused tension everywhere.

.

"But tono!" the twins said as they shook Tamaki while giving a pleading look at Kyouya. Haruhi heard ruckus behind her and even though they were very well hidden, she swore she made eye contact with the tiny host. The look that he gave her, it was a very cold one. Not the usually sweetie loving Honey.

.

"Senpai!"

.

"Ah! LOST THEM!"

* * *

Hibari and Honey walked together with a little distance between them. Somehow people would make way for them as they took step by step walking into nothingness. Honey looked somewhat weird; probably the disappointment that he was trying to mask. Hibari would look at the surrounding. She remembers few people from the festival, though she doubted that they would remember her. Then her tummy rumbles. Right. She didn't have any food since Mazaya was kicking her out of the penthouse. Literally.

.

"Haninozuka."

.

"Hiba-chan. We're on a _date_." Honey said with an annoyed tone that he wasn't even try to hide. She looked at him with her eyebrow rose urging him to continue. He looked at her for a moment before sighing. "You're supposed to call me by my first name."

.

"… I'll pass"

* * *

Tamaki was biting, scratching, pulling his shirt when he heard the conversation. This was clearly driving him nuts. Tears were storming down his beautiful face as he bites his shirt more. He gave Kyouya a sharp look still with the tears down his face. "Waaaa? Names? The tension is still too high! Kyouya!"

.

Kyouya however was looking somewhere else. ."Hmm…" He knew that if he kept watching the two seniors, even he will lose his cool like Tamaki does, "The weather is nice today."

.

"The weather is, but those two kept spoiling it!" Tamaki said in a frantic voice as he gets shush from the others due to the loudness. Haruhi was observing the two seniors when something caught her eyes. The twins looked at the wild host.

.

"Did Honey-senpai wake up at the wrong side of the bed today?" they asked as Mori shook his head.

.

"I think Honey-senpai is still upset with Ryoutaro-senpai." Kaoru suddenly said as the others just nodded. Haruhi suddenly had this somewhat daze expression, like a girl in love or something.

.

"Haruhi?" Tamaki asked as he kneels down next to her.

.

"Senpai is soo pretty (^_^)" she said as she sighed.

.

"Yeah she is- Wait! We're getting off topic here!" Tamaki said as he was seen slapping his cheeks multiple times until it was red. Wow.

.

"Relax Tamaki." Kyouya said as the blonde host looked at him "If we were to follow the two, it would ruin the date."

.

"But just to be save" Kaoru said.

.

"We better keep an eye on them." Follow by Hikaru.

.

"Ok! We'll leave once the two recoils!" and Tamaki was seen sparkling like his normal idiotic self. Oh joy. As all of them continue to walk, Kyouya notice something on the ground. He picked it up and skimming through the pages. _'Oh…'_ he thought as he read that particular page intensely. An evil smirk emerged from his face before he closed it once more and his glasses shines.

.

'_Perfect.'_

* * *

"What are we supposed to do now?"

.

"Anywhere in particular you want to go, Hiba-chan?"

.

"Donno."

.

"… Let's eat first."

.

"… Where are you going?"

.

"Eat."

.

"But that's the sweets shop."

.

"And?"

.

"I don't do sweets."

* * *

"Uwaaah! Senpai! Why are you running the flow!"

.

"Shhh! Tono! We're gonna get caught!"

.

"Ah. Ice cream."

.

"Eh? Haruhi wants ice-cream? Let daddy buy it!"

.

"Ah! Tono!"

* * *

"…." Hibari stared at the juicy high class looking chocolate moist cake in front of her as Honey was having his third serving. He stopped for a moment before noticing that her gaze has moved from the sweets to him.

.

"What?" he asked as he swallowed the cake.

.

"How can you eat that…" she paused for a moment before looking at the large plate next to tiny host that it should be illegal for him on wanting more "…_thing?_"

.

"It's call food Hiba-chan" Honey said as Hibari pushed her cake to him.

.

"No, it's call high content of sugar which can caused sugar rush." Honey pouted before pushing the cake back to her.

.

"Oh~ Like you eat so healthy." She looked at him with a puzzle look before he just looked at the cake that he just pushed back. "You went on a date with Haru-chan at the cake shop remember?"

.

"I order those for Yuuta and her. If you asked her, I didn't touch any of those… things."

.

"It's not _things_ Hiba-chan, it's called sweets."

.

"High content of sugar coated food."

.

"You must have been leading a dull life huh, Hiba-chan?"

.

"Meaning?"

.

"People who don't eat sweets don't get the taste of heaven on earth." Honey said but Hibari just raise her eyebrow urging him to continue.

.

"Scientifically Hiba-chan since you're into … facts, there a part of the brain that uses glucose when it's in thinking mode. Meaning usually sweet-tooth are those who are geniuses or doing good in studies."

.

"I don't eat sweets yet my points are still higher than yours."

.

"I'll call that cheating since you have a photographic memory."

.

"…."

.

"Where are you going?"

.

"Restaurant."

* * *

"Huaaah! What that senpai doing!"

.

"And why Honey-senpai not after her?!"

.

"Sweets always number one for him remember? Even Chika was number two."

.

"ArrrghhH! Isn't Honey-senpai all over Ryoutaro-senpai?!"

.

"What make that conclusion?"

.

"It's pretty obvious..."

.

"Honey-senpai became stalker-like since Renge's manga…"

.

"But rather than a romantic relationship…"

.

"… It's like a mother-child relationship."

.

"…"

.

"Fighting!"

* * *

Hibari sat at the restaurant which was located in front of the sweet shop. She sat at one of the table outside while read the magazine that was left at each table. Honey moved his position so that he could be somehow seen to be sitting facing her. Honey would stop eating for a moment before he would continue eating. All the customers at both place thought it was sort of cute but scary at the same time. Honey eyes were still has the blankness stare that he had. He could see many eyes were on _his_ Hiba-chan. But the commanding force that radiates from her body stops anyone from taking any steps towards her. He looked at the left to see his juniors and Mori. He wanted to laugh for a moment seeing their reaction, especially since even Kyouya was frustrated. Buzzing noise was heard and he pulled out his cell phone. It was from Tamaki.

.

"_Senpai! What are you doing?!" _Tamaki text was as soon as Hibari's food came.

.

"Eating." He texted back and then Hibari's beverage came.

.

"_That's not what I meant! Why are you two separate?! You're on a date remember?!"_ Tamaki send again as he body movement were seen from the shadows. The waiter left Hibari's table.

.

"Well, we don't like the same food." Honey sends the text as he looked for Tamaki's reaction. Yup. He became frantic.

.

"_Senpai! This is the only time you get to be on a date with her." _Tamaki send and Honey snickers. A waitress gave him a magazine while flipping a page and left. Before he could reply back or read the page, another message came in. This time, it's from Mori.

.

"_I was told this is her first date."_

* * *

Hibari was enjoying her very healthy food. She notices that Honey was texting and he seems to be looking at somewhere. Hmm. The hosts were probably there she thought. She closed her eyes and looked back at the magazine, randomly opening the pages. But one page took her interest. It was the _**dating guide for idiots**_ section.

* * *

"I think I've seen that Magazine... Eh?! Where's my magazine?!" Kaoru said as he looks everywhere for it. Hikaru looked somewhat puzzled before remembered the magazine they bought together. When he turns, he saw Kyouya looked somewhat creepy.

.

"Kyouya senpai?"

.

"That some interesting magazine you had there, Kaoru."

.

"Isn't it just a normal fashion magazine, Kyouya?" Tamaki asked as he saw his friend snickers. Not a good sign.

.

"It has a very perfect section for our both beloved senpai there. If it works, remind me to thank the author."

* * *

"_First Date Guide for Dummies and Novice Player__"_ Hibari mutters as she nods and then continued, _"__First date is crucial for both men and women.__"_ She looked towards the tiny host before reading the next line, _"__It determines where the relationship heads to__."_ She stopped and looked at the line, puzzled. Relationships? She thought before closing her eyes and nods. _"__This is your guide for truly meaningful successful first date!__" _she nods once more admitting that this is actually her first date if she were to minus the meetings and works and stuff.

.

"_Before you go to the date, __keep you expectations low__.__"_ Honey snickers; he knows that for sure now.

.

"_Thus if everything goes well, you will be pleased and if it doesn't, you will not be too disappointed.__"_

.

Honey stares at the line longer before sneak peak at Hibari who was slurping her orange juice. _"__This works wonders for blind dates, Internet dating and also curbs nervousness.__"_

.

Honey pouted for a moment before looking at the last line, _"__Do not ever expect to get your first kiss there."_

.

He sighed. Yeah, no need to tell him about that for sure. He closed his eyes before remembering the page and took off towards Hibari. He stopped at the middle of the road giving a thumb up towards the hidden hosts before continuing his journey to her.

.

Mori notice the signal and nodded before he puts his hands on Tamaki's shoulders. "Tamaki." He said causing the blonde host looked at him slightly puzzles. He nodded with a smile appeared on his face. The blonde host looked towards the two senior seeing them in a less tense mood, especially with Honey being himself back. He smiled before dragging Haruhi away shouting things about _'Let's go on a date on our own'_ earning a protest from the twins as Kyouya and Mori smiled. They left knowing it won't get any worse.

* * *

_**DATING 101 NUMBER 485 - Now for all of you idiots out there!**_

_**.**_

_**Be**__open minded all the time__**. Agree if your date would like to switch venues or try a different cuisine. This is your first date though, let's not fight. Perhaps later on you will know the reason behind it.**_

_**.**_

Honey took a deep breath before he smiled at her. She had been looking at him for a perfect 10 minutes. Yup, she was analysing him. _'Be open minded…'_ he thought before his cute host mode took over.

.

"Nee, Hiba-chan!" she just looked at him, still with the unchanging gaze. He waited for her to answer him. _'Patience Haninozuka Mitsukuni, patience.'_

.

"What?"

.

"Hmmm… What are you reading?"

.

"Nothing." Hibari said quickly as she closed the magazine and practically throw it to the next table, which happens to be some couple there who gave her a glare only to fall for her icy cold style. He sighed before taking the seat in front of her and pouted. There were some squealing from around, but Hibari would be once again stares at him curiously. To her, Honey is someone who seems to be in a constant ever changing mood swing.

* * *

**HONEY POV**

* * *

Hiba-chan kept looking at me curiously. She was genuinely puzzled. I don't blame her though. I think she might think I'm weird. Wait! Doesn't she always have that weird or harsh remark usually when…

.

"What's wrong with you Haninozuka?" (Ah! It's starting!)

.

"N-nothin Hiba-chan!" Why am I shuttering?! Ekk! Hiba-chan not buying it!

.

"Liar." Ah! Damnit! Excuse! Excuse!

.

"I was told there's an amusement park up ahead." Hiba-chan looked at me disbelief. I think there is one.

.

"Wanna go?" Eh? Hiba-chan asked me to go? Eh? Ah! Yes! Yes! I swore I nodded furiously before she sighed and stood up leaving money on the table. She stopped for a moment looking at me before moving forward. I swore I head she said "You're such a baby." (T_T)

.

Ahh! Calm down! Calm down! Takashi said this is her first date so… Huaaaa! Calm down! Calm down! Takashi doesn't lie! Ok! Haaa…

.

"Let's go Hiba-chan!"

* * *

**(Normal POV)**

* * *

Hibari looked in front of her, she swore she could puke any moment. She looked somewhat paler than usual and she swore she wasn't the only think of that. It's a theme park, and unfortunately it's a couple's theme. The two swore they could see love in the air. Literally! Hell! Even the sky is pink!

.

"Ah! Welcome!" They two turn around to be greeted by a man who seems to be the leader of that amusement park. He smiled, glittering, sparkling like a certain someone. He flinched as he received the death glare from the ice prince. "I-I am the tour guide for first timers!" he took a step forward towards Hibari but stopped when he saw Honey's death glare. The man chuckles before he crunch down to Honey's level. "Ahem! Such a cute kid!" he snickers before taking a step back. "Sister complex?"

.

Honey was fuming inside, true, but he knows better than stepping down to that idiot level. He gave his usual host smile and hugs Hibari's waist. Well, if they gonna think like that, he might as well as do so. It's a rare chance for him to hug her without being flings away harshly. Hibari look at Honey before looking at the man.

.

"Well then, don't bother." She said in her usual ice tone voice. "You can go." She said and took a step forward but the man didn't let her do so. He gripped her hands causing her to stop in her tracks.

.

"Ah! We have a baby-sitting center here."

.

"I refuse."

.

"Ah! Wait! My lady!"

.

Hibari was fuming. Honey could see that. He thought of it for a long time before he just follows with the flow. Never asked a girl when she's angry. Aftermath? Scary (T_T).

* * *

"Let's go there, Hiba-chan!"

.

"A ghost house?"

.

"Yeah! Let's go! I'll protect you from the ghosts!"

.

"… You're shivering."

.

"N-no! I'm excited! Let's go!"

* * *

**Few minutes later…**

* * *

"HIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!"

.

"The hell?! Haninozuka?!"

.

"It's too small!"

.

"Oi! Where do you think you're touching?!"

.

"Too narrow! KYAAA!"

.

"OIIII! PERVERT!"

.

*slap*

* * *

Outside of the ghost house, Honey with his cheeks burning red, Hibari who was fuming and the audiences who were scared but curious at the scene. Hibari just receive information about Honey claustrophobicness. And now, the two are arguing.

.

"The hell?! If you claustrophobic, say so idiot!"

.

"Wuuu… I thought *sob* you *sob**sob* want too…"

.

"Arghh! Stop crying will you?!"

.

"I'm not crying!"

.

"What? Water decided to leak from your eyes?!"

.

"Yeah. Let's go with that."

.

"Arghh!"

* * *

"Tunnel of love?"

.

"What? Are you seriously considering about going there?"

.

"Yes! Let's go! So we can be all lovey dobey!"

.

"… Have you actually rode it before?"

.

"Nope! That's why I wanna go with Hiba-chan!"

.

"…You do know that it's dark and-"

.

"Let's go!"

.

"Oi! Wait you idiot! Listen –" Honey ran towards the entrance with high speed like an excited kid getting a candy. Hibari sighed before she went there with much unwillingness.

.

"…. Fine. Have it your way"

* * *

**Tunnel moment start …**

* * *

"HIIIIIIIII!"

.

"Oi! Haninozuka! I'm gonna go deaf like this!"

.

"Wuuu…. Hiba-chan! ***bearhug***"

.

"Oii! WHERE DO YOU THINK YOU'RE TOUCHING, IDIOT! ***pushing/shoving/whichever fits***"

.

"Huaaaaa! ***grab*** NOOOO! HIBA-CHAN!"

.

"IDIOT!***splash***"

* * *

**Outside with new audiences watching… But this time most of them are mothers.**

* * *

"That hurts ***sob* *sob*** Hiba-chan is a big meany!" Honey cried as he wipe his tears like a baby. Hibari was furious. Honey was having his claustrophobic moment where he gripped Hibari injured area which causes her to automatically shoved Honey away. Honey grabbed Hibari's shirt and since the boat was not balanced, the two fell into the water. Bad idea.

.

"Scared or not doesn't give you the right. I'm hurt moron. Your grip was killing me. And now I'm wet."

.

"Wuuu… gomen! Gomen!"

.

Hibari wiped out all the excess water from the towel the workers gave as an apology. She closed her eyes and opened back to see almost all those who were present there giving her the dirty look. She was curious and she looked back at Honey. He had the cute sad puppy look that got scolded big time. Bad.

.

"Look at that lady" woman one said.

.

"That child is in fright." Elderly wife said as the husband nod.

.

"Look at the boy… such an evil sister." A group of schoolgirls said as they keep whispering to each other.

.

"Poor child" the mother gang said to each other.

.

"GAaaH!"

* * *

Currently walking into nothingness after a few annoyed and fuming moments between the two seniors, the visitors there made a mental note as to not follow the two. Some who were brave and stupid enough are the ones who wanted to see the continuation of the fight, some are just felt pity for the cute host.

.

"House of mirrors?"

.

"… Haninozuka"

.

"I promise Hiba-chan I won't freak out!"

.

"Your body is telling me otherwise."

.

"No! No! I promise I won't! There's light there so it's ok!"

.

"…You'll be okay if it is a small area as long as you can see it?"

.

"YES!"

.

"…"

.

"I promise!"

.

"Do that again, I'll kill you."

.

"Hai~ Let's go! Let's go!"

* * *

**Inside House of Mirrors…**

* * *

"Uwaaah~~ Look Hiba-chan! I'm taller!" Honey said as he made some poses before he moves to the next one. Hibari just stare at the mirror she's looking at.

.

"… I'm still the same."

.

"Ah! I'm wider now!"

.

"…"

.

"Ah! This mirrors I'm ***pap*** HIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!"

.

"OIIIIII!"

.

**_*crash*_**_ "We apologize! _**_*bang*_**_ There's a circuit problem." _**_*crash*_**

_._

"Uwaaaah?! The mirrors broken!"

.

"HIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!"

.

"_Please enjoy you lobey dobey moment"_

* * *

**Outside of the House of Mirrors, currently in the nearby infirmary.**

* * *

Honey sat outside of the room waiting anxiously. He didn't expect that the House of Mirrors would have any circuit problem. Being in the dark inside a box like maze was not his thing. Though, it wasn't his intention breaking the mirrors. It was reflex. He was trying to get out. But maybe he was too beastly wild? The door click open, he quickly went inside to see Hibari newly bandage body. She had her back to him and was wearing her newly provided white shirt the doctor kindly enough gave her. Seeing the bandages really causing the cute host to burst into tears once more. By this time, the House of Mirrors workers ran inside and quickly bow down.

.

"Gomen Hiba-chan… Wuuu…. Gomen…"

.

"We apologize madam!" the workers said as Hibari grunt.

.

"Hai! There you go miss. All you wounds are as good as new." The doctor said as she pats Hibari's shoulder.

.

"I prefer it gone." Hibari said as she nodded and left the room. Honey quickly ran after her.

.

"Ah! Chotto matte! Hiba-chan! Matte!"

.

The workers and the doctor just stare at the door as they heard the two having a battle out and apparently newer audience at the scene. The workers had some confused look before the doctor sigh.

.

"You two do know that the two are the same age?"

.

"Dr Ayu?! For REAL?" the doctor nod.

.

"We thought –"

.

"-they are family!"

.

"…."

.

"We've been cheated."

.

"You think?"

* * *

After their third fourth i-don't-know-how-many-argument-they-had argument, Honey walked by Hibari side looking at the other places that might be a good change. One ride caught his eyes. Hibari looked at the direction Honey does before annoyance came. She kept walking when she heard him

.

"Hiba-chan?"

.

"Don't you even think about it."

.

"Demo…"

.

"NO."

.

"Hai…"

.

"_Welcome to the marriage-go-ride, please ready you vows as…."_

* * *

**Another ride came to view… Kikiki…**

* * *

"Roller coaster?"

.

"…"

.

"Hiba-chan?"

.

"…"

.

"Ah! Gomen! Gomen!"

.

"…"

.

"Let's go ne, Hiba-chan?"

.

"Haninozuka."

.

"Hai?"

.

"Your height."

.

"_I apologize madam, but your son doesn't reach the minimal height limit."_

.

"…"

* * *

**Roller Coaster ride situation few minutes after…**

* * *

"Uwaaah! WHAT HAPPEN TO THE WORKER!?"

.

"Did someone beat him up?"

.

"LIVE MAN! LIVEEE!"

* * *

So now the two of them were located at a café inside the fair where they seem to be the centre of the attention. Hibari had her clothes changed, from a blouse to a white shirt and now a new black t-shirt that they bought at the souvenir shop earlier. So her ice prince mode is on. Her hair is a bit messy but hey, the ladies surrounding them had no complains what so ever. Honey on the other had the look of a cute sad puppy. He ate the cake in front of him cautiously while looking at the ice prince. Hibari took a sip of her coffee before laid back at the chair, looking out the window. Great. Now it's raining. Can it get any worse?

.

"Hiba-chan?"

.

"What do you want, Haninozuka? More cake?"

.

"No,no. I'm good."

.

"That's weird."

.

"… Ne, Hiba-chan, gomen ne?"

.

"For what?"

.

"Well… for all the troubles we went through today. Especially since I'm the cause of it."

.

"Glad you know about it."

.

"Uwaaaah! Hiba-chan! You're supposed to say _'No! It's my fault' _too or something like that!"

.

"You brat!"

.

"Uhmm.. Excuse me, sirs?"

.

"WHAT?!"

.

"You're disturbing the costumers."

.

"GAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!"

* * *

**Back at the Ootori Vacation House…**

* * *

A black limo made its way into the Vacation House parking lot. All of the hosts were excited and Haruhi was the first one who went to the parking lot, even though it was still raining. Tamaki quickly pulled her so that they would stay under the umbrella he was holding. The twins being twins kicked him away and pulled Haruhi under their umbrella but the space wasn't that good. So Mori let her be under his umbrella as the other three had their tono-demons moment. Mommy just looks at the three as he shook his head. Two maids came outside with umbrellas as they went to the limo door. But once they opened the door, screams were heard. Honey and Hibari had new bruises. Well, Honey especially. Both are annoyed. When the hosts came to ask why, their answer?

.

"Don't ask."

.

Mazaya was looking at the news report on the tv. It was the local news report. Two people were officially banned from entering an amusement park due to the violence they displayed towards the workers. Face image and names were confidential as they were afraid of the aftermath what would happen if they did publish the name and picture. Mazaya looked outside of the window to see the bickering of the two and back to the news. He snickers.

.

.

.

Oh Mazaya, so evil.

* * *

**_Tell me how i did. :D_**


End file.
